A Bad Dream
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Um comandante da força aérea em plena Alemanha nazista. Um polonês da resistência com uma grande alma e muitos segredos. E, entre passado e presente, um amor que nem mesmo a guerra será capaz de aplacar.  Padackles, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Bad Dream

**Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/ Jared Padalecki (Padackles)

**Música-tema**: A Bad Dream, Keane

**Fandom:** Padackles

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Categorias: **Real person fic, Universo Alternativo

**Advertências: **Relação homossexual entre homens. Sexo explícito. Temática de guerra, com abordagem de violência, assassinato e tortura.

1 - Eu estudei bastante para fazer essa fic, mas não sou uma especialista em história. Apreciaria qualquer correção, mas apreciaria mais ainda se não ligassem para isso.  
>2 - Em uma guerra, conceitos são deturpados, pontos de vista se tornam relativos, tudo o que era mais importante vira supérfluo, e vice versa. Portanto, podem esperar a crueldade e a insanidade do desespero típico de uma guerra.<p>

No mais, espero que apreciem. Não estou aqui para fazer julgamento. Apesar de todos sabermos que as atrocidades nazistas foram hediondas, o bombardeio inglês à cidade alemã completamente civil de Dresden também não foi nada muito honroso. Não existem mocinhos ou vilões. Existe apenas dor e vidas de inocentes destruídas pela decisão de alguns. E com isso, sem tomar partido de ninguém, sem defender em absoluto nenhum lado, quero somente apresentar uma história de amor.

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada em fatos e eventos reais, mas em essência é completamente fictícia. Não estou tendo nenhum lucro e, apesar de associações reais, não tenho nenhum compromisso com a realidade.

* * *

><p>1º de setembro de 2010 – 4h32min<p>

Varsóvia, Polônia

Desde que os Ackles começaram em seus estudos, eles fizeram seu nome nas universidades de toda a capital germânica. O jovem Jensen tinha apenas vinte e seis anos quando terminou seu mestrado, e já era conhecido como um dos melhores professores de toda Berlim.

Seu reconhecimento, porém, não era de todo seu mérito. Ele era, sim, um incrível professor. Tinha uma oratória e uma desenvoltura cativantes. Mas o legado da família sempre abria qualquer porta para um Ackles, muito antes de conhecer-se seu primeiro nome. Sua mãe era uma grande estudiosa do nazismo, e o avô de Jensen foi um veterano da Segunda Guerra, e há muito se sabia que as histórias dele no front eram as mais aterradoras possíveis. Muito mais do que a de muitos outros veteranos. Poucos diziam se envergonhar, mas também não se orgulhavam em absoluto do que tinham feito pela Alemanha nazista. Seu avô tinha uma história diferente. Totalmente singular.

Ele morreu dois anos antes de Jensen nascer. Quando era pequeno, Jensen olhava uma foto em preto e branco e, com os olhos atentos, perguntara por que seu avô tinha números gravados em seu pulso. Sua mãe jamais o respondeu. Primeiro porque não queria que aquele menino tão jovem soubesse de tudo o que acontecia em uma guerra. Era um sofrimento que não poderia embaçar os olhos tão puros. Ele precisava ser um pouco inocente, por quanto tempo a vida permitisse de fato. E segundo porque ela nem mesmo sabia muitos detalhes. O pai dela não comentava sobre nada a respeito da guerra. Ele nunca havia sido um homem plenamente feliz. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. A mulher dele, sua avó Amy Ackles, dizia que muitas vezes o escutava chorar à noite, tentando disfarçar, mas percebendo que se tornariam soluços. Ela também tinha enfrentado coisas terríveis na guerra, mas dizia que ele gritava entre seus sonhos. Que ele tinha sempre sido um marido exemplar, que nunca a faria derramar sequer uma lágrima. Exceto pelo fato de que a tristeza que ele vivia a faria chorar invariavelmente.

Agora Jensen sabia de tudo o que lhe foi permitido saber. E, seguindo os passos de sua mãe, era um grande estudioso do que se passou. Tal seu avô sempre soube e ensinou à sua filha, ele aprendeu a falar polonês e inglês. Se formou Magna Cum Laude na faculdade. Era um orgulho para sua família.

Eram quatro e meia da madrugada e o pequeno avião de Jensen sobrevoava a tempestuosa Gdansk. Tinha deixado Berlim aquela noite para um curso, e Jensen lia pela terceira vez um livro a respeito da operação Fall Weiss, o marco inicial da Segunda Guerra. Era um maravilhoso livro, que contava em detalhes tristes e belíssimos o ataque massacrante à cidade de Danzig, atual Gdansk, na Polônia. Jensen adorava aquela obra. Era tão fácil que a literatura e o cinema estejam entulhados da indústria do Holocausto que era realmente difícil encontrar uma obra boa de fato.

Seu livro pulou de sua mesinha e acertou seu rosto quando o avião chacoalhou violentamente com um som ensurdescedor. Os sinais luminosos piscaram todos ao mesmo tempo e avisos das aeromoças se ouviam nos auto falantes, ainda que abafados pelos gritos em pânico dos passageiros. Jensen sentia seu coração disparar desesperado, e agarrava-se às poltronas tentando estabilizar sua respiração.

Jensen não sabia por qual motivo, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seu avião estava caindo. Entra seus dentes trincados e algumas lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos, ele lembrou-se de tudo o que já havia sonhado. Os minutos seguintes passaram lentamente, mas rápido demais. Um tempo muito curto para decidir sua vida, para mudá-la para sempre. Se não finalizá-la. Sem ter mais escolhas entre seu pânico embalado por gritos de agonia de todos ao redor, ele pediu perdão por seus pecados. Era um homem católico e sentiu o choque do avião atingindo o solo ainda tendo presa firmemente à sua mão um cordão escuro com um pingente de ouro envelhecido em uma longa cruz.

O que acontecera em seguida, Jensen não podia descrever. Estava quente, muito quente. E a dor que ele sentia não tinha a menor explicação. Mas, por algum motivo, entre o fogo terrível que se espalhava na cabine, ele viu o céu noturno e percebeu que a colisão tinha rachado a parede e aberto uma saída ao seu lado.

Jensen estava quebrado, ferido e queimado. Estava à beira da morte e cada músculo à beira da desistência dizia-lhe isso. Arrastou-se para fora com o maior esforço que já pensou ter que fazer em sua vida. Mas assim que atingiu o solo, não deu mais que dois passos e caiu no chão, inerte.

**_Why do I have to fly over every town up and down the line?_**

**_I'll die in the clouds above and you that I defend, I do not love_**

1º de setembro de 1939

Berlim, Alemanha

O regimento da Luftwaffe escutava com a atenção completamente trancada em todas as palavras duras de seu comandante. A voz de Jensen Ackles ressoava por todo o pavilhão. Eles seriam os primeiros aviões a bombardear as cidades polonesas. Nesse exato momento, encouraçados e artilharia alemãs estavam na península de Westerplatte abrindo fogo contra a cidade de Danzig, e a defesa polonesa mostrou-se deficiente desde os primeiros ataques.

Jensen tinha conseguido renome na artilharia por ser um excelente atirador de elite. Mas seu destaque foi quando ingressou na Força Aérea. Seus talentos, conhecimentos e sua capacidade de organizar e liderar logo o colocaram no comando.

Em uníssono, repetiram seus juramentos com a voz repleta de um sentimento de amor à pátria que já estava entremeado em seu peito.

"Faço perante Deus este sagrado juramento de que renderei incondicional obediência a Adolf Hitler, o Führer do povo e do Reich alemão, supremo comandante das forças armadas, e de que estarei pronto como um corajoso soldado a arriscar minha vida a qualquer momento por este juramento"

Estendiam a mão para a frente e em seguida faziam posição de sentido novamente.

Eles fariam cair uma chuva de fogo dos céus. Pela Alemanha. Pelo Führer.

10 de setembro de 1939- 18h21min

Varsóvia

O caça de Jensen atravessou a cortina de fumaça com um giro completo. Jacob, ao seu lado, receptava as transmissões de rádio entre os sons ininterruptos da metralhadora do caça Junker que eles se encontravam.

Quando a força aérea chegou, forças de infantaria e artilharia já tinham começado a reduzir a bela cidade de Varsóvia a destroços. Suas catedrais despedaçavam-se em avalanches sagradas.

**_I wake up, it's a bad dream, no one on my sid_**e

Com mais um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus, Jensen desviava das investidas do fraco contra ataque polonês. Assim que tornou a sua posição normal, sobrevoou uma das bases da força aérea e disparou uma bomba em um ponto estratégico.

"Operação sete iniciada. Caça Löwe, finalização imediata! Repito: Finalização imediata." Jensen tentava se comunicar pela entrecortada chamada de rádio que eles faziam entre si. Não recebeu resposta alguma. Jensen ajeitou os dedos firmes sobre o volante do Junker e respirou profundamente

"Jacob, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nós estamos perdendo contato."

"Como assim, a base ainda não foi destruída, se o Löwe não finalizar, os caças poloneses vão decolar atrás de nós!"

"Estou tentando arrumar, capitão!"

Mas não era nada que Jacob pudesse consertar. A falha não era no avião deles, e sim no sistema geral, já precário, de comunicação.

O caça atravessava o rio Vístula, e o plano sempre fora este. Mas estava saindo do controle. Jensen apertou os dedos no volante e puxou-o, fazendo o caça fazer meia volta.

"Capitão, o que o senhor está fazendo?" Jacob tentava conter o espanto enquanto se segurava ao seu cinto e era virado de ponta cabeça mais uma vez.

"A base da força aérea precisa ser destruída. Não posso aumentar as nossas baixas."

Jacob não questionou por um segundo. Ele sabia que era verdade, que toda a estratégia era esta. O que não dizia que ele queria morrer por causa disso. Mas também não fugiria.

A visibilidade baixa não impediu Jensen de terminar seu propósito de acertar os aviões e as torres da base polaca com a sua segunda bomba. Mas um avião polonês interceptou o caça de Jensen e rechaçou suas asas com suas balas que trespassaram a lataria.

Jensen ainda tentava manter o controle quando pediu a ajuda de Jacob e este não respondeu. Ele não precisou olhar para o lado. Nem podia. Sabia que seu parceiro tinha sido atingido. E que em breve ele estaria terminado também.

Eles já estavam baixos demais para saltar de pára quedas. O avião chegou a pousar, não explodiu, mas acertou o chão com uma violência tão absurda que Jensen só pôde sentir a dor descomunal apossar-se de seu corpo.

Quando o avião acertou um prédio e parou, Jensen sentia sua consciência oscilando. O fogo começou a queimar em algum lugar, mas Jensen só percebia porque sentiu o cheiro de carne queimando. Era o corpo de Jacob, ao seu lado. E assim que se deu conta, suas roupas começavam a pegar fogo.

Conseguiu descer do avião, mas arrastava sua perna direita. Não estava quebrada, Jensen mal podia acreditar naquilo, mas doía. No entanto, nada parecia ter mais importância naquele instante que livrar-se do fogo. Ele aumentava e se espalhava pela sua pele, que borbulhava. Tirou a jaqueta do uniforme e jogou-se no chão. Rolou algumas vez antes das chamas apagarem. O calor ainda tomava conta de tudo, e, apesar de perceber que era por causa de sua pele ardente, lembrou-se também que um avião repleto de combustível estava em chamas logo atrás de si.

Juntando as forças que seu inegável desespero o davam, ele saiu da construção irreconhecível que seu avião tinha colidido e invadido. Parou ao lado das ruínas de uma porta e, com os dentes trincados, sentou no chão. Sua pele vermelha raspava de encontro aos escombros e ardia cáustica. Escutou a explosão de seu caça com um sentimento de derrota no peito, agachado tentando se proteger dos estilhaços.

Ele não queria que tudo terminasse ali. No entanto, estava sem seu capacete ou seu casaco, irreconhecível, apenas seu rosto protegido de queimaduras, desarmado e indefeso. Existia tanto que ele queria fazer ainda. Sabia que um soldado tinha que morrer pela sua pátria. Mas não ali. Não daquele jeito. Rezou com fervor no momento por alguma coisa que não o permitisse mergulhar na escuridão que queria tomar conta de seus olhos, que teimava em apagar sua consciência.

No seu campo de visão, apareceu ao longe um homem alto vestido de azul, com uma metralhadora em mãos. No entanto, ele não estava fardado. Ele olhava para todos os lados e pareceu enxergar o aviador alemão. Jensen sabia que ele era um polonês e que aquele talvez seria seu fim, por balas a queima roupa de um civil armado. Tentou se mexer, mas mal conseguiu erguer seu braço.

"Hej, jesteś dobrze?"

Em polonês, o rapaz perguntou se Jensen estava bem. O homem moreno precisou aproximar-se um pouco mais até perceber que sua pergunta havia sido tola. O loiro tinha sido praticamente queimado vivo. E a frase que Jensen respondeu confirmava isso.

"Ja umierum." 'Estou morrendo', em polonês. Jensen nunca planejou suplicar, mas tinha sido mais forte que ele. Ele vinha aprendendo polonês desde que era pequeno. Tinha sido um talento que o destacou na força aérea. Não era exatamente glorioso, mas era o que o tinha salvado. Quais eram as chances?

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar e sua mente ser invadida por uma escuridão sob a trilha sonora de tiros aéreos de metralhadoras.

11 de setembro de 1939 – 05h43min

Varsóvia

Com o barulho de uma janela se estilhaçando, Jensen acordou de supetão. Sentou-se, apenas para lembrar do quanto a sua pele estava queimada e do quanto aquilo ardia, do quanto parecia estar sendo lentamente mergulhada em ácido.

Uma mulher de cabelos louros e lisos foi a primeira coisa que ele viu. Ela se aproximava dele com os olhos azuis repletos de preocupação.

"Não faça isso! Está tudo bem, está tudo sob controle."

Nada estava sob controle. Jensen olhou apavorado ao redor e sua mente demorou a entender. Percebeu que estava em uma enfermaria improvisada, onde mais três homens feridos, talvez muito mais gravemente feridos que ele jaziam quase inertes sobre camas estreitas. Alguns lençóis sujos de sangue tinham sido deixados ao lado de uma das camas, e o sangue parecia muito fresco, ainda líquido e brilhante. Jensen olhou para suas pernas com feridas profundas de metal e pensou que poderia ser seu.

"Onde eu estou?" Jensen perguntou em polonês, e seria a única língua que falaria enquanto estivesse em solo polaco.

"Está seguro agora. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar."

Eles eram civis e estavam o ajudando, porque acreditavam que ele era um civil polonês também. Suas roupas queimadas no chão eram praticamente irreconhecíveis. Ele estava nu sob um lençol branco muito fino, ungüentos fétidos espalhados por toda a sua pele.

"Meu nome é Annika e eu sou uma enfermeira. Você foi um dos atingidos pela queda de um caça alemão na catedral." Ela esclareceu, contando com o fato de que Jensen estaria com a mente confusa. Com delicadeza, ela pediu que ele se deitasse novamente, e, desconcertado, Jensen resolveu obedecer. Mas sua pele doía apenas de encostar-se no lençol novamente. Estava repleta de bolhas, e o ardor fervente que espalhava-se por cada centímetro de sua pele injuriada o faziam sentir uma dor tão forte que lhe causava náusea, uma ânsia de vômito que só aumentava com o cheiro de remédio amargo e sangue do lugar.

Jensen fechou os olhos e tentou formular alguns pensamentos enquanto sua pele fervia. A enfermeira achou que ele tinha voltado a dormir.

Uma porta se abriu com violência e o homem que vira antes de desmaiar entrou com as feições carregadas e o rosto sujo de fuligem e suor. Tinha a metralhadora ainda em suas mãos, descansando-a sobre seu ombro, uma caixa sob seu braço. Jensen fechou os olhos novamente, e o moreno não pareceu perceber nenhum movimento.

"O hospital de Bemowo está completamente destruído. Foi isso que eu consegui pegar para nós. Eu... eu não consegui salvar ninguém."

"Está tudo bem, Jared. Você não vai salvar todo o mundo"

Jared começou a falar em alemão, espantando Jensen. Eles tentavam manter a conversa privativa, porque nunca imaginariam que de fato havia um alemão no aposento.

"O problema é que eu nem sei se quero salvar alguém, Annika. Olhe para eles! Eles mal têm atendimento suficiente! Se nós aumentarmos nossos pacientes, não vai ter remédio suficiente para nenhum deles."

"Nós não podemos virar às costas para ninguém, onde está nossa humanidade, Padalecki?"

"Está sendo arrancada pelo ataque cruel desses malditos alemães. Uma cidade cheia de civis? Como eles podem?"

Não era uma cidade cheia de civis. Para Jensen, era um ponto estratégico de combate que precisava ser destruído. E, quando as coisas não passam de mapas com pontos em vermelho, ou de um monte de construções vistas do alto, parecia muito fácil. As coisas tinham mudado.

Annika abria a caixa e tornava a passar pomadas de cheiro forte em seus queimados. Jared aproximou-se e voltou a falar em polonês.

"E esse aí, está melhor?"

"Em alguns dias isso vai parar de doer tanto. Agora, eu acho que ele deve estar desejando morrer."

"Ele devia estar rezando quando a catedral foi atingida. Pobre coitado."

Jensen percebia uma firmeza singular na voz daquele tal de Jared Padalecki, repleta de compaixão. Percebeu que ele era um homem forte. Honrado.

Mas não importava. Porque ele era um polonês. Era um civil, e seria poupado, mas as coisas não podiam mudar. Jensen era um dos capitães da Luftwaffe, e ninguém o deixaria para trás. Tão logo conseguisse escapar, conseguiria um resgate.

Tão logo conseguisse se mexer. Tão logo conseguisse ficar de pé.

Por ora, estava impotente. Era incapaz de até mesmo se mover, que dirá arquitetar uma fuga. Fechou os olhos, não por escolha, mas porque o cansaço extremo o arrancava a capacidade de permanecer insone. Sonhou com fogo e cortinas de fumaça. Para acordar e perceber que era muito mais que um pesadelo. E que ele estava ali, no chão. Em campo inimigo. Um pássaro com as asas quebradas.


	2. Chapter 2

11 de setembro de 1939 – 19h02min

Varsóvia, Polônia

Os tiros do lado de fora não cessavam. Jared precisava dormir, mas não conseguia. Cada vez acordava sobressaltado, mesmo sabendo que Annika tinha tomado a posição de defesa e empunhava a sua metralhadora.

Eles não tinham estrutura suficiente. Estavam dentro da própria casa de Jared, não de uma guarnição segura. Estavam mantendo os feridos no porão, mas por quanto tempo até que eles cedessem, até que seus ferimentos infeccionassem, até quando poderiam conter o cheiro mortiço que tomaria conta de tudo?

Dos quatro homens que estavam em seus leitos, Jared conhecia efetivamente dois. Um deles era o padre Haskel, da mesma paróquia que tinha sido atingida pelo avião de Jensen, um homem que foi socorrido vários minutos depois. Ele não tinha sido atingido pelo fogo, como Ackles, mas clamava por socorro enquanto segurava a pele de seu abdome com as mãos irreconhecíveis em meio ao sangue. Era o que se encontrava mais perto da morte.

Jared conhecia o padre pelas diversas vezes que visitou aquela catedral. Não era um freqüentador assíduo, mas era um religioso. E mais do que nunca agora rezava para que Deus cessasse aquela provação. Era um padre, na casa dos quarenta, inteiro bondade, dormindo à base de anestésicos fortes cujo suprimento que eles mal sabiam quanto tempo iria durar. Sua pele costurada pelas mãos hábeis, mas ainda inexperientes, de Annika.

O outro homem que Jared conhecia era Misha Krushnic, um amigo de seu trabalho. No fatídico dia dez, ele estava tomando um café com Jared. Havia se passado apenas uma dezena de horas, mas era como se fossem meses. Agora parecia distante demais. Jared se lembrava com clareza de quando os Junkers bloquearam o sol e ergueram imensas nuvens de fumaça.

"Você sabe que eles já invadiram Danzig. Nós estamos em um número reduzido. E, no entanto, nós estamos sentados aqui tomando café e comendo um Kremówka." Misha ergueu um pedaço do seu bolo feito de creme e massa folheada.

"Mas você há de convir que isso aqui é delicioso." Jared já tinha terminado seu pedaço, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Estou realmente pareço estar para brincadeiras?"

"Misha, nós não podemos fazer mais nada senão esperar. Não é como se nós estivéssemos de braços cruzados. Mas nós temos ordens."

Misha aliviou a expressão por um segundo e colocou mais um pedaço de seu bolo na boca. Jared tomou o resto da sua xícara de café com uma careta e olhou para seu fundo esbranquiçado. Um pensamento tinha se encravado em sua mente, porque foi o último pensamento tranqüilo que teve desde então.

_Eu realmente devia ter colocado mais açúcar._

E era um pensamento tão banal quanto inútil. Mas Jared se prendia a ele. Ele ainda faria um café. Ainda colocaria muito açúcar nele.

Pouco depois, a expressão de Misha tinha se contorcido em pânico, e ele agarrou seu braço, puxando-o e fazendo-o derrubar a mesa. Quando Jared olhou para trás, do céu vinham dezenas de aviões alemães, como pássaros malditos, como sombras que retalhavam a paisagem de Varsóvia. Jared se lembrava de eles terem corrido a plenos pulmões para a sua casa, mas uma explosão em um prédio próximo o ensurdeceu por instantes, instantes os quais ele não deixou de correr. Sentia que algumas estruturas desabavam ao seu redor. Quando voltou a escutar, ouviu a voz suplicante de Misha muitos metros atrás.

"Jared!"

Ele estava caído no chão, preso sob uma viga de pedra que tinha despencado. Mais metralhadoras do céu. Tirar Misha de debaixo do escombro foi uma atividade dolorosamente lenta. Mas ele contou com a ajuda de uma bela mulher loira. Ela não tinha muita força física, mas compensava em determinação. Vestia roupas brancas de enfermeira e lançou um olhar cúmplice para Jared. Ele a conhecia, tinha uma história, mas nunca mais tinham se conversado. Mas ela surgiu naquele momento, e apenas precisou ajudá-los.

Annika estava na Polônia por causa de Jared. Eles se conheceram há cinco anos, mas nunca mais tinham se falado. E, no entanto, ela tinha retomado contato há algumas horas e já parecia estar próxima há anos. Tinha se disposto a ajudar todos, mesmo sem conhecer as pessoas daquele local. Além de Jared, o único homem que lhe era familiar era o padre Haskel, e ainda assim, apenas de nome. Ela era luterana, não freqüentava a catedral. Estar rodeada de homens não era nada muito digno de uma senhorita, mas ela fazia isso tanto pela sua inerente vontade de ajudar quanto por falta de opção. Jared se dispôs a protegê-la, mesmo sem saber se sequer conseguiria proteger a si mesmo.

Aquela tarde do dia 11 tinha passado vagarosamente. Jensen tinha acordado com os seus próprios gemidos de dor. Ele queimava em febre. Misha implorou com a voz embargada que ele calasse a boca, e Jensen o fez. O padre Haskel não acordou, ainda estava sedado. O terceiro homem, de cabelos louro-escuros, tinha o rosto voltado para a parede e respirava pesadamente. Ninguém sabia se ele estava dormindo ou não.

Jensen respirava entre dentes enquanto sentia o ardor desestabilizar seu raciocínio. Annika aproximou-se e tocou a mão em sua testa suada, com os olhos estreitos. Subiu as escadas e procurou por Jared, que se sentava escorado contra a parede, agarrando firme a metralhadora que ele jamais soltava.

"Jared, acho que vou precisar de ajuda."

"O que precisa, Annika?"

"O rapaz loiro que nós encontramos na mesma catedral que Haskel. Eu preciso fazer algo para abaixar a febre dele antes que ele comece a convulsionar. Você tem uma banheira?"

Jared segurava com força sob os ombros de Jensen enquanto este tentava conter o grito. Era a terceira vez que Jensen era mergulhado na banheira com água repleta de pedaços de gelo. Soltou um urro gutural mais uma vez quando sua pele fervente tocou o líquido enregelante, e sua respiração vinha em gemidos estrangulados.

"Agüente firme, rapaz. Nós precisamos fazer isso." Jared tinha o rosto firme, mas sua boca se contorcia cada vez que o loiro trancava a respiração de dor.

"Eu... eu sei. Está tudo bem." Foi o que ele disse, e sua cabeça pendeu para trás, sem estabilidade. Annika segurou-a e amparou-a, impedindo que ela desabasse novamente.

"Hey, como é seu nome?" Jared perguntou, porque precisava manter aquele homem consciente. Ele estava lutando com força.

"Jensen... A... Andrzej." Jensen engoliu em seco quando se deu conta que quase contara seu nome verdadeiro. Sua mente estava vagando muito instável por tudo o que ele era, e talvez realmente ele padecesse em algumas horas. Ele sentia isso. Perdeu os sentidos mais uma vez, enquanto Jared segurava-o para que não afundasse na banheira.

"Realmente existe uma chance de ele melhorar?" Jared erguia Jensen da banheira, desviando o olhar de seu corpo nu, cobrindo-o imediatamente com a toalha.

"Ele está debilitado, mas vai ficar bem. A roupa que ele usava era de algum tecido bastante resistente. Na maioria dos lugares ainda era recém de segundo ou primeiro grau. O problema não foi a intensidade da queimadura, mas a extensão dela. Se essa febre baixar, em alguns dias ele vai estar bom. Em duas semanas, vai sobrar algumas marcas esbranquiçadas pelo corpo. E é só."

Jared não conseguia pensar que aquele quartel de duas pessoas e quatro feridos conseguiria resistir em uma guerra durante um período tão longo quanto duas semanas.

"E tem algum jeito de diminuir a dor dele? Isso está me agoniando."

Annika secava com muito cuidado o corpo de Jensen, apoiado no chão. Jared levantou-se e deu as costas para os dois, evitando ver a cena.

"Tem, claro. Mas nós vamos estar usando um remédio que nós temos que reservar para Haskel. Ele veio com a pele pendendo para cá. Se acordar vai gritar o dia inteiro."

"Você tem razão."

"Mas nós vamos precisar dar mais banhos nele. Seria bom se ele já ficasse por aqui."

"Vai trazer ele pra cima? Não é muito seguro."

"Algum lugar é?"

Jared deu de ombros e limpou o suor da testa com um suspiro profundo.

"Ele pode ficar no meu quarto. Traga o colchão dele e devolva para a minha cama."

"Você devia dormir um pouco, Jared."

"Sei disso." Ele suspirou e apoiou seu corpo na parede do banheiro, deslizando as costas por ela e deixando-se desabar no chão. "Sei disso."

12 de setembro de 1939 – 03h00min

Varsóvia, Polônia

Quando Jensen acordou, não conseguia acreditar no quanto a dor parecia ter se esvaído de seu corpo. Na verdade, ela ainda estava lá, ainda se apossava de sua pele, mas apenas de saber que estava reduzida já o fazia conseguir respirar normalmente.

Ele sentou-se na cama vagarosamente e olhou ao redor. Não estava mais naquela enfermaria, ou o que quer que fosse o lugar com cheiro de sangue que tinha aquele amontoado de feridos. Estava em um quarto. Em um belo quarto com inspiração vitoriana que definitivamente não custava pouco. Na parede quadros de lindas paisagens ainda permaneciam ornando o aposento, tal como as belas cortinas em tons de bege. Mas o chão se reduzia a pedaços de vidro e pertences jogados no chão, como uma casa revirada em busca de algo importante. Os gigantescos armários tinham as portas semi-abertas. Ele estava deitado em uma cama de casal, mas o colchão havia sido partido, provavelmente para criar mais um leito.

E, sentado um pouco abaixo da janela quebrada, Jared dormia recostado na parede, seu corpo torto e mal acomodado, a cabeça pendendo para a frente.

Era um maldito polonês. Que tinha salvado sua vida. Jensen tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que não vestia nada. Levou os olhos até o guarda roupa e pensou que poderia pegar algumas roupas. Mas, assim que colocou as pernas no chão, elas falharam e ele caiu pesadamente no chão. Jensen não se lembrava daqueles ferimentos que tinham lacerado suas pernas até que despencou por causa deles.

Com o barulho, Jared acordou, mais uma vez sobressaltado. Seus dedos se fecharam imediatamente, procurando uma metralhadora que ele sempre carregava, mas que não estava com ele no momento.

"Onde está?" Jared gritou de imediato. "Jensen, onde está minha arma?"

Quando Jensen ergueu os olhos, percebeu que Jared apontava-lhe um revólver, que tinha tirado da bainha da calça. Ele não podia arriscar.

"Eu não sei! Não faço a menor idéia!"

Jared respirou profundamente. O loiro jogado no chão, indefeso, não lhe pareceu exatamente uma ameaça, mas Jared sabia que não podia confiar. Céus, ele não devia estar confiando nem mesmo em Annika, e, no entanto, era como se sua vida agora dependesse dela.

"Jensen, eu te fiz uma pergunta!"

"Jared, por Deus, relaxe!" Annika entrou no quarto com a metralhadora nas mãos. "Aqui está sua maldita arma!"

O moreno guardou o revólver novamente na bainha de sua calça de tecido pesado, sob um casaco, e deu as costas para Jensen. Este viu a loira entregar uma EPK Pyrkal para Jared, que a encarava com os olhos suficientemente fuzilantes. Ela desculpou-se, mas manteve a voz muito rígida.

"Não quis te assustar, mas vi que você tinha caído no sono e não vou deixar você dormir com uma EPK engatilhada apontada para sua cabeça. Eu entendo que esteja preocupado, eu estou também.

Jared vociverou de volta, em alemão, acreditando que Jensen não entenderia.

"Nós precisamos deixar a cidade, Annika. Não vamos sobreviver muito mais tempo aqui."

"Nós não podemos deixar eles para trás! Haskel não está em condições, me espanta que não esteja com uma gigantesca infecção."

"Assim que eles puderem andar, bote-os de pé."

"Por que o desespero súbito?"

"Súbito? Você já olhou pela janela? Depois de amanhã, no mais tardar, a infantaria alemã vai atingir aqui."

"Mas você não conseguiu se comunicar ainda?"

"Eles não precisam de mim. O que eles queriam, eu já entreguei. Estou por conta própria agora"

Jensen tinha sentado de volta na cama e se coberto com um pedaço do lençol suave que parecia raspar sua pele como lixa. Alguns fatos começaram a ocorrer pela mente do loiro depois da conversa cúmplice que Jared e Annika tiveram na sua frente.

Por que Jared sabia falar alemão? Tudo bem, poderia ser apenas uma coincidência. Mas o que mais o intrigava: O que um homem forte e robusto como ele estava fazendo longe do front? Com aquele físico, ele com certeza não seria dispensado do serviço militar. Ele não era um padre, nem mesmo um médico. Não conseguiu enxergar nenhuma deficiência, pelo contrário, Jared parecia um homem muito saudável. O que o tinha livrado?

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Jared abriu o guarda-roupas e jogou algumas peças sobre Jensen. Seus olhos estavam sérios. Ele voltou a falar em polonês, e suas primeiras palavras já foram árduas.

"Se você tem capacidade de levantar-se, então se vista, que eu não sou obrigado a ficar vendo isso."

Ele empurrou Annika para o lado e atravessou a porta de seu quarto com os passos duros. Ela desenhou um semblante estafado e aproximou-se de Jensen com um sorriso doce. Sentou-se na cama olhando apenas para o seu

"Não coloque nada. Vai arder. Esqueça Jared. Ele está sob muita pressão. E, por favor, não tente levantar novamente. Se você arrebentar os pontos que eu fiz para você, vou fazer questão de costurar suas pernas juntas."

Jensen riu fracamente e ela devolveu o sorriso, levantando-se e dizendo que ele poderia chamá-la assim que precisasse. Com os passos suaves, ela deixou o quarto e Jensen finalmente conseguiu olhar para dentro de si mesmo. O tempo que tinha passado estava tão dividido entre dor e a insanidade causada pela mesma e pelos remédios, ele estava tão mergulhado pelo instinto puro de sobrevivência que tudo se concentrava em manter-se respirando.

Mas agora Jensen poderia ter certeza que sentia algo muito próximo à simpatia.

Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, certamente. Pelos remédios, enfim, certamente na queda algo tinha atingido sua cabeça e o feito delirar.

Jensen escorou-se na cabeceira da cama e ignorou a dor. Com um sorriso ladino de canto, pensou que tinha realmente se saído bem. Conseguiu fazer com que os seus próprios inimigos o acolhessem e despendessem de todos os seus miseráveis recursos para curá-lo. Para curar um capitão da Luftwaffe que tinha rechaçado suas bases aéreas e não dificilmente teria levado muitos dos soldados poloneses à mesma situação dos enfermos no porão. Com um pouco de sorte, alguns civis judeus também, essa raça que infesta a Polônia.

Com um espasmo de repúdio, Jensen abriu um pouco mais seu sorriso maldoso.

_Ardiloso, Jensen. Em breve você vai sair daqui completamente curado para continuar a despedaçar essa cidade cheia de porcos imundos. Ao Führer._

Ele nunca quis ferir civis, não era exatamente seu propósito. Mas até um dado momento ele não se importava. E o pensamento de que tinha a capacidade de arrasar aquela cidade, pensamento o qual que o orgulharia a dois dias atrás, imediatamente parecia um pouco incômodo. _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

13 de setembro de 1939 – 6h22min

Varsóvia, Polônia

Deitado no sofá da sala, Jared tinha adormecido. Acordou com uma dor ignorável no pescoço, mas uma disposição renovada. Desceu para o porão e viu Annika limpando novamente as feridas na barriga e quadril de Misha. Ela tinha afastado o lençol apenas o suficiente para medicá-lo. Ela tinha grandes olheiras cravadas em seu rosto branco, e tinha algo de avermelhado perto de seu nariz pronunciado. Era uma mancha de sangue, e nem mesmo era dela.

"Anne... Sua vez. Por favor, descanse um pouco."

"Eu só preciso terminar esses curativos."

Misha virou o rosto para Jared, que esperava parado ao pé da escada.

"Jared, eu já tentei convencê-la com palavras doces, ou você arrasta ela para fora daqui ou ela vai desmaiar."

Annika sorriu docemente e Misha retribuiu, um sorriso que se desfez no momento em que ela passou álcool sobre a ferida que se abria ao lado do osso de sua bacia.

"Desculpe." Ela sempre se desculpava, mas nunca sua voz estava submissa.

"Você já salvou minha vida. Não tem nada do que se desculpar."

Assim que terminou, Annika lavou as mãos na pia e secou-as em sua roupa. Estava faminta e com vontade de tomar um banho. E com sono. Não sabia o que conciliaria primeiro, mas logo se viu na cozinha.

Misha tentou se sentar na cama, mas se impediu com um gemido. Ele tinha duas costelas quebradas e deitou novamente. Jared pegava os lençóis sujos e os jogava sobre a pia. Com um pouco de álcool e água, desinfetava alguns locais primordiais. Misha encarava o teto com um suspiro.

"Como as mulheres conseguem ser tão fortes? Elas parecem que resistem a qualquer coisa."

"Não sei todas as mulheres." Jared disse sinceramente, enquanto limpava as agulhas, as tesouras e os frascos de remédio ensangüentados. "Mas Annika é extraordinária."

"Jared, por quanto tempo você vai continuar aqui? Me diga, com a sua experiência: Quanto tempo você acha que nós temos até alguma bomba explodir ou mesmo a infantaria decidir entrar nas casas e chacinar todo o mundo?"

"Eu não vou deixar você nem ninguém para trás."

Misha também dominava a língua alemã, pelo mesmo motivo que Jared. E começou a falar em alemão, para que o padre e o outro rapaz desconhecido não os entendessem

"Você já viu o estado do Haskel? Se ele acordar, não vai durar dois dias. E aquele cara lá? Ele nunca abre a boca, Anninka só sabe que está vivo porque bota os dedos no pescoço dele e sente a pulsação. Nós vamos apodrecer feito uns vivedouros de fungos. Mas vocês não precisam morrer. Não venha com moralismos, a lógica é simples."

Jared parou por instantes sua limpeza e sentou-se em uma cadeira de madeira um pouco baixa.

"Suponhamos que você esteja certo. Mas como eu viveria sabendo que deixei tanta gente para morrer?"

"Isso é a guerra, meu amigo. Você mais do que ninguém devia saber. Prepare-se para fazer as escolhas mais difíceis da sua vida, e que vão o assombrar por quanto tempo sua mente torturada ainda conseguir pensar"

Jared sabia de tudo aquilo, mas sua simpatia pela sinceridade se esvaía cada vez que uma daquelas verdades perfurava sua garganta e o engasgava.

13 de setembro de 1939 – 12h43min

Varsóvia, Polônia

Jensen ergueu seu corpo com dificuldade e, como se tivessem lido seus primeiros pensamentos, um prato com comida estava posto ao seu lado, na cabeceira da cama. Um prato cheio de um caldo rosa escuro um pouco ralo parecia uma típica sopa eslava de beterraba. Vários bolinhos de massa ao redor, que em instantes Jensen descobriria que tinham um recheio de carne. Quando estava prestes a terminar, Jared entrou no seu quarto. Ele entrou lentamente sem dizer nada, dando alguns passos para dentro. Jensen continuou a comer, sob o olhar inexpressivo de Jared.

"E então, Jensen." Jared sentou-se sobre a madeira da cama meio vazia. "Você é daqui de Varsóvia, mesmo?"

"Não."Jensen colocou um bolinho inteiro na boca, para lhe dar apenas uns segundos para pensar melhor. "Sou de Poznari. Estava na cidade há duas semanas tratando de negócios."

"Negócios?" Jared pareceu visivelmente interessado, mas poderia estar fingindo. "Com o que você trabalha?"

"Tapetes." Jensen foi pragmático, apenas para ter certeza de que aquilo não renderia muitas perguntas. "Minha família costumava dirigir uma fábrica deles, e depois que eles morreram, ficou tudo para mim."

"Que péssimo momento para se negociar, han?"

"Nem me fale."

Por instantes eles se encararam em um sutil desafio. Jared estava apenas tentando decifrar aquele homem, pensava se poderia confiar nele. Não era algo que ele leria com uma simples expressão. Mas ele tinha que decidir se o faria ou não. Annika estava completamente saudável. Misha seria capaz de lutar, e talvez esse loiro à sua frente também. Talvez Jensen conseguisse fugir de Varsóvia junto com eles. Aquela pele avermelhada cobria um corpo forte que o lençol escondia fracamente.

Jared fazia aquilo porque sabia que se eles precisassem correr, teriam que abandonar o rapaz calado da enfermaria, talvez até mesmo o padre que ele tanto prezava. Mas ele não admitia isso nem mesmo para si próprio. Não concebia que em algum momento teria que escolher os mais fortes e abandonar os incapazes. Não bastava ferir seu corpo, a guerra arrancava pedaços de sua alma. Quanto ele agüentaria até que ela estivesse queimada de vez, insensível?

Jensen, calado, comeu mais um bolinho. Jared rasgou o silêncio.

"Os alemães nos pegaram de surpresa, com aqueles aviões. Estamos muito indefesos aqui."

_Sim, eu sei, não foi brilhante?_

"Eles são uns monstros." Jensen disse com frieza, parecendo realmente comovido.

"Nós precisamos ir para o leste o quanto antes. Assim que você conseguir andar, por favor, nos avise. Faça um esforço, mas não vá abrir seus pontos."

Jensen tinha parado de comer por instantes e tinha os olhos fixados para frente, como se observassem um ponto invisível.

"Poznari... Ela deve estar toda destruída, tudo o que minha família sempre construiu. Eu... eu tento nem pensar. Todas as pessoas que eu conhecia... Será que eles estão mortos, Jared?"

Jensen fingiu estar profundamente comovido, mas não era tão bom ator a ponto de conseguir forçar lágrimas. Contentou-se com sua voz trêmula, com as palavras que pareciam vindas de um civil desesperado. Jared devolveu-o um olhar de comiseração, mas não tentou medir palavras. Ele não era muito esse tipo de homem.

"Pode ser que eles todos estejam. Mas você não precisa morrer. Por isso, lute."

"Bem... Muito obrigado. Eu não sei o que teria sido de mim sem vocês."

"Eu jamais conseguiria virar às costas."

Jensen não admitiu que aquela frase tinha trancado um pouco em sua traquéia, e ele tomou os últimos goles da sopa para ver se conseguia engolir a verdade. Jared com certeza era um grande homem.

"Se precisar de algo eu estarei na sala ao lado." Jared levantou-se.

"Muito, muito obrigado. Do fundo de meu coração." Jensen disse, com os olhos forçosamente desesperados. As palavras eram dissimuladas, mas seu sentimento era verdadeiro. Como compreender aquilo?

Jensen por instantes ignorou que sua pele ainda ardia e jogou-se na cama. Não entendia mais nada. Ele não era um homem ingrato. Sabia que devia algo ao homem e à mulher que tinham salvado-o da morte. Ele tampouco era mau de fato. Era apenas um soldado, em uma luta pela sua pátria e pelos seus valores.

Já tinha servido como espião antes. Mas tinha se infiltrado em casas de pessoas que de fato tinham feito algo contra a Alemanha ou contra alguém que importava. Mas mesmo essas pessoas, quando o convívio era próximo, pareciam passíveis de merecer sua misericórdia. Que dirá dois civis de coração puro e intenções sinceras. Eles mereciam sua gratidão.

Sentir pena era normal. Sim, ele não podia se culpar por senti-la. Mas não podia deixá-la entrar em seu caminho. Ele precisava melhorar das queimaduras. Precisava conseguir andar, fugir de lá, encontrar um maldito comunicador e contatar alguém da artilharia, da infantaria, qualquer um. Qualquer membro de grande patente conheceria Jensen.

Levantou-se de novo, sentando-se e colocando os pés no chão. Apoiou-se fracamente em cada um deles e ergueu seu corpo. Algumas pontadas acertaram sua perna, mas desde a última tentativa que tinha o feito desabar no chão, ele tinha melhorado consideravelmente.

Deu um passo para frente e respirou profundamente. Sim, ele conseguiria andar. A sua primeira tentativa foi até o armário, onde ele pegou aleatoriamente algumas peças de roupa para colocar entre as que se misturavam aleatoriamente no guarda roupa desarrumado, obviamente revirado em momentos de pressa.

Quando Jensen atravessou a porta, apoiou-se nela tentando aliviar a dor que se espalhava por suas coxas. Jared estava almoçando a mesma sopa que Jensen tomara, sentado ao lado daquele homem que tinha permanecido tanto tempo calado na enfermaria.

Ele não disse muitas palavras, mas disse que seu nome era Bartinik e que ele tinha assistido os nazistas matarem sua família. Em seguida, voltou ao seu choque. Ele estava catatônico ao lado de Jared. Este estava impassível, tentando absorver um pouco da história que aquele homem lhe contara, mas quando percebeu que Jensen se aproximara, deixou o prato de lado e levantou do sofá que se encontrava, o encarando com a expressão espantada.

"Quando eu disse para se levantar logo, eu não quis dizer agora."

"Não temos muito tempo pra ficar esperando, temos?"

Jared franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para dizer algo a mais, mas o som de um veículo grande aproximou-se demais da casa. Passando por cima do sofá, ele pegou a EPK que descansava ao lado do móvel e com um clique alto, engatilhou-a. Pela janela, vislumbres de um jipe alemão. Bartnik pulou para detrás do sofá, mas tarde demais.

Em seguida, foram apenas alguns segundos. Jensen tinha escutado passos corridos e o som de uma porta de carro se fechando. Viu Jared dando um passo para frente, ficando na sua frente com aquele comportamento protetor, quase heróico.

A porta de abriu de um estrondo e eram três soldados alemães que invadiram as casas. Eles esperavam apenas rendição, como o que tinha acontecido com as outras casas. Depois do medo que tinham imposto nunca imaginariam que seriam recebidos com metralhadoras em uma casa ver Jared armado, dispararam contra ele e pegaram Bartnik no fogo cruzado. Jared tinha se jogado para dentro do quarto, tal como Jensen, muito mais bem preparados do que aquele desconhecido calado que agora jazia morto no chão. Jared passou a metralhadora pelo espaço da soleira da porta e atirou sem hesitar nem mesmo um instante. Três soldados alemães caíram ao chão e Jared arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que tinha feito de verdade. Sua postura continuou absolutamente firme e severa, mas por dentro ele se desestabilizava, porque sabia que tudo tinha começado de fato. Isso era guerra.

Pela janela lateral, dois soldados apontavam para Jared assim que ouviram os tiros. Jensen, posicionado atrás do moreno, tirou o revólver da bainha da calça deste. Empurrou Jared para trás e algumas balas do soldado ricochetearam na parede oposta, passando exatamente por onde o corpo de Jared estaria a instantes atrás. Disparou contra os soldados alemães, suas balas acertatando o rosto de um deles em cheio. Eles jamais iriam gostar de ver o resultado daquela investida, o quanto o cadáver dele ficou medonho. Mas eles iriam ver, e eram apenas os primeiros.

O soldado remanescente correu para o lado oposto e foi embora. Jensen sabia que ele traria reforços. Mas naqueles instantes apenas um pensamento martelava em sua cabeça.

_Eu atirei em um oficial alemão?_

Jensen tinha a dor nas pernas retornando para ele, inibida por instantes pela adrenalina. Ambos correram para o porão enquanto Jensen tinha os pensamentos inundando sua mente e sentia-se a ponto de tropeçar, de sentir seus joelhos falharem.

Jared estava agachado pedindo para Annika abrir aquela porta para o porão que ela havia trancado. Nas mãos de Misha havia um revólver e as de Annika tremiam.

"Meu Deus, achei que eles tivessem matado vocês!"

"Eu e Jensen não nos ferimos, mas Bartnik está morto." Jared apontou para a cama que o homem costumava ficar, para que eles pudessem associar o nome à pessoa.

Misha se levantava com dificuldade, mas conseguiu colocar-se de pé, seu tronco curvado.

"Eles estão todos mortos?"

"Não, um dos soldados recuou. Provavelmente acha que aqui é uma resistência e que há mais de nós, porque nós matamos quatro homens deles. Foi uma tremenda sorte." Jared disse, mas percebeu que soava contraditório. Ele jamais usaria a palavra sorte em se tratando de tirar uma vida. Cresceu em lar católico. Mas assim que entrou para o seu ramo, tomou conhecimento de que muitas vezes ele teria que fechar a Bíblia e fingir que jamais a lera.

"Por quanto tempo estamos a salvo?" Annika estava visivelmente ansiosa. Não mais assustada, apenas angustiada.

"Eles vão voltar, Annika. Ou nós vamos embora, ou vamos todos morrer." Misha respondeu sem titubear.

Eles discutiam com fervor enquanto Jensen permanecia calado, sua mente o afogando em um turbilhão desesperador de sentimentos.

_Eu acabei de matar um dos meus._

E o resto da frase o apavorava ainda mais.

_Para proteger Jared._

Havia sido tão instintivo que Jensen não conseguia explicar com seu pensamento racional. Algo o impelira a fazer aquilo, um sentimento tão íntimo quanto profundo. Era como... Não, isso era insano.

Era como se ele sentisse que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Enquanto isso, Annika tinha protestado com a voz levemente esganiçada, de um jeito que nenhum deles tinha visto ela fazer antes.

"E Haskel? Como vamos fazer com o padre?"

Jared sabia a resposta mais coerente, mas jamais a diria, porque não a aceitava.

"Nós podemos tentar acordá-lo e botá-lo de pé." Ele disse sem convicção.

Misha virou-se de costas e puxou a caixa com remédios. Annika perguntava o que ele estava procurando, enquanto encontrava uma grande seringa e um frasco, atitude que trouxe um grito de protesto da enfermeira. Jensen continuava impassível, parado ao pé da escada com os olhos perdidos.

Assim que a seringa estava cheia, Misha empurrou Annika com força, para que ela caísse no chão e não conseguisse o impedir. Jogou-se ao lado da cama de Haskel e perfurou a pele arroxeada de seu pescoço com a agulha, derramando todo o líquido para dentro do corpo do padre.

Jared sentiu seu coração disparar em um ímpeto de parar Misha, mas outra vontade terrível pregou seus pés ao chão e não o impediu. Os olhos azuis de Misha se perderam em um oceano profundo enquanto ele escutava os protestos da enfermeira, enquanto ele injetava muito mais morfina no corpo de Haskel do que aquele corpo debilitado permitiria.

Annika levantou-se com os passos falseados e colocou os dedos na garganta de Haskel. Em um minuto, nada mais do que isso, seu sangue não pulsava mais.

"Jared, como você não o impediu?" Annika esbravejou

"É isso, eu matei um padre. E, se eu vou para o inferno, que pelo menos não precise ser tão cedo." Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Misha e ele tinha os dentes trincados como um animal em fúria. "Arrumem suas coisas. Nós vamos sair daqui. Não em um dia, não em uma hora. Eu tenho uma casa em Bialystock e quem sabe conseguimos fugir para a Rússia. Agora!"

Era um plano insano, eles sabiam, mas era tudo o que podiam fazer senão esperar a morte. Mas Jared sentia que continuar vivo naquela situação significava ir à loucura.

Jensen e Jared deram as costas e subiram as escadas enquanto Annika se jogava sobre o leito com as mãos crispadas nos cabelos. Misha enxugou o rosto e desejou por insanos instantes acabar com a sua dor também, apenas uma injeção e cairia nos braços de Morfeu, para sempre.

Quando estavam no térreo novamente, Jensen dava passos firmes para a frente, tão absorto que assustou-se quando Jared segurou o pulso dele. Sua mão roçou na pele ardente de seu punho e doeu. Muito pouco, mas Jensen apenas apercebeu-se dela porque ela vinha acompanhada de um olhar examinador do moreno.

"Jensen, han... Se você vai continuar conosco, me conte a verdade."

Jensen permanecer com os olhos inexpressíveis.

"Que verdade?"

"Tapetes em Poznari? Como um dono de uma fábrica de tapeçaria consegue atirar com aquela perfeição?"

"Quando meu pai ainda era vivo, todo verão eu costumava caçar patos com ele."

"Com um revólver?"

"Sim." Jensen deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Jensen fingia descaso mas naquele instante, mais do que em todos os outros, ele precisava da aceitação de Jared. Ele tinha feito algo imperdoável. Ele agora era um dos poloneses da resistência civil. Nada mais do que isso. Não havia mais Jensen Ackles, o capitão da Luftwaffe.

Sim, porque seria tanto pior se os soldados alemães de fato descobrirem sua identidade e resolvessem o levar como traidor. Jensen não queria nem mesmo começar a imaginar o que fariam com ele. Ele não tinha explicação nenhuma para estar entre os poloneses. Não tinha justificativa, e talvez mesmo se tivesse, ele passaria tempo demais sendo afogado e eletrocutado até que eles resolvessem o escutar.

Jensen estava muito internalizado para perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor. Continuava encarando Jared, sem nem mesmo vê-lo. Jared soltou seu pulso e suspirou.

"Acho que o que eu quero dizer é... Muito obrigado. Você salvou minha vida."

"Apenas estamos quites." Jensen conseguiu dizer.

"Você vai para Bialystock conosco?"

Jensen olhou para baixo e suspirou.

"Sim."

A melhor hipótese naquele momento era se misturar com os poloneses. Adeus, exército. Adeus, patentes. Adeus, Führer. A morte por uma bala parecia uma misericórdia comparadas ao que aconteceria se um dia descobrirem o que ele fez. As chances não eram desprezíveis.

Quando nem mesmo o desespero conseguiria solucionar nada, finalmente Jensen entendia o estado catatônico de Bartnik. Um homem cujos gritos não seriam o suficiente para aliviar sua dor, e que em silêncio gritava pensando que talvez sua única esperança fosse que os céus o pudessem ouvir.

E que ainda agora jazia morto no chão, e quem sabe de detrás do véu, ele seria escutado.


	4. Chapter 4

13 de setembro de 1939 – 23h19min

Varsóvia, Polônia

As mochilas pesavam absurdamente nos ombros de Jared, mas Annika e Jensen já estavam carregando as suas próprias. Misha não conseguiria carregar nada, apesar de sua insistência. Talvez nem mesmo Jensen agüentasse as suas. Jared viu que cada passo que ele dava seu rosto tremia fracamente, e ele deveria estar sentindo muita dor. Mas ele era um homem resistente, nunca reclamava de nada.

Se Jared não soubesse, poderia dizer que sua disciplina era até... militar.

Andavam e esgueiravam-se nos escombros, nas sombras. O que costumava ser uma cidade magnífica estendia-se ao chão como indefiníveis blocos de concreto. Com medo de serem avistados, sussurravam apenas o extremamente necessário. Nenhum ataque alemão se viu durante o dia inteiro. A noite continuaria silenciosa, mas Jensen aproximou-se de Misha com uma pergunta pertinente.

"Vocês já pararam para pensar que a União Soviética é extremamente fechada, e que com certeza não vão nos deixar entrar lá, fugidos de um país em guerra?"

"Sim, já paramos."

"E então?"

"Temos isso sob controle. Preocupe-se em sobreviver até lá."

Jensen então deu um passo para trás e todos diminuíram o ritmo um pouco. Annika olhou para trás e apontou para uma casa escura, que pareceu desabitada.

"Sugiro que a gente entre em uma dessas construções e durma um pouco."

Todos concordaram sem trocar palavra que aquela era uma opção desagradável, mas interessante. Estavam à beira do rio Vístula, e a lua iluminava com um brilho amargo toda a sua extensão. As folhas quase coloridas das árvores ainda tentavam roubar um pouco de atenção, mas eles já não ligavam para elas. Misha deu um passo para frente.

"Eles parecem ter sido surpreendidos por mais exércitos poloneses, ou nada mais justificaria essa trégua."

"Nós temos que atravessar o rio, primeiro de tudo. Não confio no sucesso da infantaria polaca, amanhã já podem estar por aqui de novo."

Concordaram com gestos silenciosos e rumaram com os passos decididos, o vento de outono soprando o silêncio em suas faces.

Jared tinha deixado sua mochila junto a Misha, que se ajoelhava no chão, ofegante. Sua dor o impelia a curvar-se, mas cada vez que fazia isso, suas costelas o feriam. Jensen foi com Jared até a beira do rio. Quando voltaram, tinham uma expressão tensa em seus rostos.

"Nós encontramos uma canoa que devia ter servido de bote salva vidas. É muito pequena para todos nós." Jared tomou a palavra diante dos olhares curiosos de Annika e Misha.

"Quantos você acha que cabe nela?"

"Nossas bagagens e talvez mais duas pessoas" Jared continuou, mas não tinha muita firmeza. Quando eles de fato viram o barco, sabiam que não haveria espaço para mais alguém.

Annika tirou a mochila de suas costas e puxou o barco para mais perto da margem. Seu pé afundou um pouco na lama, mas ela não pareceu ter se importado.

"Então nós vamos nadando?"

"Vai estar gelado que nem a morte." Jensen não conseguiu deixar de ressaltar

"Ainda é outono. Nós vamos sobreviver."

Os três permaneceram calados. Era óbvio que Misha não conseguiria nadar, mas não queriam deixar Annika na água fria e profunda. Ela tirava o casaco quando se deu conta dos pensamentos deles, e pareceu furiosa.

"Sério? Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana! Vocês vão enfiar Misha nesse barco com nossas mochilas ou preferem chamar os alemães para nos ajudar?"

Jensen apenas encarou o a larga dimensão do rio. Era calmo, sem correnteza, mas Jensen não estava muito certo de que suas pernas iriam agüentar. De qualquer maneira, eles precisavam fazê-lo. Não era como se Jensen tivesse uma escolha.

Jared tirou o casaco e os sapatos, sendo o primeiro a entrar na água, silenciosamente. Não tinha problemas com o frio, já enfrentara muito piores. Ele realmente nem estava assim congelante. Mas era inevitável o quanto era desagradável.

A segunda foi Annika, deslizando para dentro do rio com uma leveza esguia. Seus cabelos lhe caíram pelo rosto e ela tentou não precisar arrumá-los.

"Se vocês estiverem cansados se apóiem no barco." Misha precisou dizer. Sentia-se bastante culpado por estar seco e confortável enquanto eles teriam de atravessar aquele imenso rio a nado. Mas era inevitável que cada vez que precisava remar, suas costelas lhe castigavam com uma pontada lancinante.

Jensen foi o último a entrar. Suas pernas não estavam fortes o suficiente. Ele tentou ficar o mais próximo possível do barco de Misha.

Eles eram pequenos pontos cansados no meio da imensidão do Vístula. Annika não dava o braço a torcer, mas começava a sentir suas pernas muito cansadas. Jared tinha um preparo físico muito melhor, e olhava para trás freqüentemente para verificar o estado de cada um.

Jensen sentia a água gelada envolver as feridas de sua perna e abraçar-se a elas, como se insistisse em puxá-lo par abaixo. Agüentou o máximo que pôde, quando a margem já estava suficientemente próxima. Agarrou-se ao barco de Misha, mas no mesmo instante em que o fez, ele oscilou com violência e quase arremessou uma das mochilas na água. Diante dos olhos apavorados de Misha, ele soltou o barco. Forçou a água com seus braços, mas eles não pareciam mais ter vigor suficiente, e sentiu a superfície começar a cobrir seu rosto.

Antes de afundar uma segunda vez, foi içado para cima com um puxão, um braço forte passando por baixo de um de seus braços e de seu ombro. Jared o erguia para a superfície e nadava com um esforço descomunal. Jensen tentava ficar o mais imóvel possível, mesmo que seu coração disparado o ordenasse a debater-se. Sabia que acabaria por arrastar os dois para o fundo. Agarrou-se ao braço de Jared e tentou manter seu corpo imóvel a despeito das ondas de adrenalina que se apossavam de seu corpo.

Um pouco mais lentamente do que gostaria, Jared sentiu seus pés tocarem o fundo da água, sentindo a terra molhada e instável. Arrastou Jensen com os braços trêmulos e soltou-o ainda enquanto havia um pouco de água, caindo de joelhos.

Jensen estava deitado na margem, todos os músculos se esforçando para retomar o controle. Jared estava de quatro com os braços dos seus dois lados, a cabeça pendendo para baixo, arfando violentamente.

"Dois a um" Jensen conseguiu falar, se referindo a quantas vezes um salvou a vida do outro.

"Não vá ficar contando agora." Jared ainda não olhava para ele.

Levou alguns segundos para que eles percebessem a posição em que estavam.

Quando Jared ergueu a cabeça, viu que encurralava Jensen entre seus braços, sob seu corpo, e, ignorando seu fôlego ofegante, quando seus olhos se encontraram, tiveram que trancar a respiração.

Jared forçou suas pernas trêmulas e ergueu-se com uma rapidez que seu corpo nem mesmo sustentava. Jensen sentou-se e arrastou-se para fora da água, também se colocando de pé. Ninguém pareceu ter percebido nada. Apenas eles notaram o quanto ficaram constrangidos.

Jared colocou seus sapatos, jogou as mochilas nas costas e começou a andar, à frente de todos, sua roupa pingando por todo o caminho. Ele não agüentava aquilo, estava muito mais pesado do que aquele corpo tensionado poderia suportar. Ele despencaria a qualquer momento. Mas, por ora, não ousava olhar para trás.

Andavam à procura de um ponto para descansar, mas não havia nada além de uma mata de árvores áltas, arbustos e pedras. Seus corpos tinham começado a esfriar da adrenalina, e o vento da madrugada os fazia tremer convulsivamente. Annika analisava a paisagem ao redor com os olhos atentos, e apontou para uma formação entre as pedras.

"Por favor, vamos acampar aqui. Nós precisamos pelo menos trocar essas roupas."

Não era exatamente uma caverna, mas era um encontro de duas grandes pedras entre várias árvores altas. Os ofereceria certa proteção do frio.

Jared virou sem dizer nada e deixou as mochilas no local onde Annika havia dito. Não havia outra escolha, eles sabiam que precisavam fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Ergueu uma barraca débil com os artefatos que tinha consigo. Eles estavam preparados para acampar, já tinham feito isso dezenas de vezes. Annika tinha se trocado atrás da barraca, todos eles olhando para a direção oposta. Ela não conseguia evitar o quanto estava envergonhada e desconfortável de ter que dormir em uma barraca com homens. Mas se ela dormisse do lado de fora, talvez congelasse de vez.

Misha estava ajoelhado e jogava um fósforo sobre uma pequena fogueira. Precisavam se aquecer.

"Há quatro dias, eu estava comendo uma Kremówka." Ele não conseguiu deixar de comentar.

_Há quatro dias, eu estava dentro de um avião com cinco medalhas no peito._

Jensen pensou de imediato. Mas assim que se virou para o pequeno acampamento, viu Jared tirando sua camisa molhada. Deu as costas e sentou-se ao lado das pequenas chamas no chão.

E agora ele estava olhando para o fogo com uma profusão de sentimentos confusos no peito.

Quando todos estavam secos e se sentaram ao redor da fogueira, Jared abriu a boca novamente pela primeira vez.

"Vamos dormir em turnos de uma hora, de dois em dois. Enquanto Annika estiver dormindo, essa mochila vai ficar entre ela e o outro."

Todos concordaram sem nenhum tipo de empecilho. Annika ficou ainda mais realizada de perceber que ela participaria dos turnos de igual para igual. Não suportaria ser tratada com mordomias, e Jared já tinha percebido isso. Ela não era uma mulher como as outras.

"Eu começo." Misha se candidatou imediatamente. De dentro de uma das enormes mochilas militares, tirou a metralhadora e sentou-se ao lado da fogueira com os olhos atentos.

"Eu também." Jared postou-se também.

A barraca era desconfortavelmente pequena, e com nada além de uma camada fina para os proteger do chão duro. Não era o tipo de coisa que costumavam fazer, mas depois de todos terem passado frio, não poderiam se dar ao luxo de dormir ao relento. Annika apertou-se para não ocupar espaço demais, e puxou a mochila de encontro ao seu corpo.

Jensen deitou-se ao lado de Annika, que virou para o outro lado. Tocou o tecido da barraca com os dedos. Estava prestes a dormir quando escutou uma conversa dos dois, em alemão, e sua atenção o trouxe alerta novamente.

"Só para ter certeza, quando você fala da sua tal _casa_ em Bialystock, você quer dizer a..." Jared disse depois de uma pausa longa.

"Sim, exatamente isso que você está pensando." Misha completou, seus olhares cúmplices. "Eu vou ver se contato Dimitri Gorki de lá."

Jared alisou o revólver que tinha nas mãos com o polegar. Jensen continuava acompanhando.

"E você vai levar todos nós para dentro do bunker?"

"Ei, foi você quem decidiu levar a enfermeira e esse loiro com a gente. Arque você com as conseqüências."

"Porque eu resolvi ter eles conosco não significa que eu confie plenamente neles."

Misha não pareceu se importar muito. Apesar de saber que deveria prezar por seu sigilo, não se sentia mais na obrigação. Desta vez, falou uma frase em outra língua para Jared. Pelas palavras, percebeu que era alguma outra língua eslava, talvez russo ou grego, mas não a reconheceu.

_Como assim? Quantas línguas eles sabem falar?_

Quem eram aqueles homens, afinal?

Talvez Jensen estivesse em uma encrenca muito maior do que imaginava. E tudo o que podia fazer era entregar-se a ela e ver até onde ela a levaria.

14 de setembro de 1939 – 04h56min

Zabki, Polônia

Misha entrava para dormir ao lado de Annika e Jensen saía da cabana sonolento, a mente ainda um pouco enevoada. Era seu turno junto a Jared. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno sem dizer nada. Este hesitou um instante antes de entregar-lhe o revólver, e, assim que o fez, colocou a metralhadora sobre o colo.

Jensen rodou a arma nas mãos por um instante e então parou para analisá-la. Era uma pistola TT-30, automática. Russa. A despeito da metralhadora, que pareceu somente ter sido adquirida às pressas, Uma bela arma. Fingiu não se dar conta. Abaixou-a e olhou para a frente.

Agora que podiam se dar ao luxo de observar, era um lindo bosque. A fogueira crepitava enquanto a luz da lua se esgueirava sorrateira pelas grandes árvores, pousando sobre as folhas que já começavam a cair. Jensen fixou os olhos em um grande bordo, de folhas douradas, que, ainda mesmo no escuro, mostrava suas cores. E, não estivesse tão frio, não estivesse tudo errado, se ele não estivesse completamente perdido, ele poderia gostar daquilo.

"Queria ter vindo aqui antes de tudo ter começado."

Jensen escutou Jared dizer, talvez imerso nos mesmos pensamentos amargos que o encantavam.

"Eu também."

"É bonito pensar que esse lugar ainda sobreviveu aos bombardeios dos alemães. Você lembra-se de Varsóvia, como era?"

"Claro que lembro." Jensen não se lembrava, simplesmente porque não estava lá no momento.

As respostas diretas de Jensen calaram Jared, que permaneceu olhando para frente, naquele momento nem mesmo absorvendo mais a paisagem.

"Não queria ter que fugir." Jensen soltou apenas, com o mesmo olhar perdido. Convenceu-se de que estava apenas dizendo a frase que um civil diria, mas ela tinha sido sincera.

Jared sentiu seu coração apertar. Varsóvia nem mesmo era sua cidade natal, mas era ela quem tinha o acolhido de verdade depois de tudo. E estava reduzida a cinzas. E ele a estava abandonando.

"Um dia nós vamos voltar." Disse para Jensen, e para si mesmo. Mas ambos continuaram com aquele nó na garganta. Sabiam que aquela era uma perspectiva tola. Sabiam que aquilo nunca iria acontecer, e que seria a última vez que veriam aquele bosque, aquelas árvores, aquela lua.

Mas nem mesmo era por isso que estavam tristes. Era por causa de tantos "nunca mais" que eles teriam que proferir a partir dali. E tudo o que restava da frase era aquele impertinente_nós_, que parecia significar tudo o que tinham restante.


	5. Chapter 5

14 de setembro de 1939 – 18h19min

Wolomin, Polônia

Eles andavam em um ritmo um pouco lento. Misha não conseguia andar muito bem, e fazia um esforço sobre humano para não atrasá-los. Andaram ao longo de uma estrada que há muito já havia sido abandonada. Quando chegaram a Wolomin, viram uma cidade que ainda resistia apesar dos ataques. Poucos edifícios tinham sido derrubados, os ataques deviam ter se concentrado em Varsóvia, por ora.

Eles puderam reparar que ainda existiam várias famílias ali. Para onde mais elas iriam, ainda mais se ninguém aparecia para levá-los a lugar algum?

Enquanto Jared olhava ao redor com o pensamento um pouco distante, Misha tropeçou ao seu lado e Jensen o amparou por instantes antes que ele retomasse a postura normal.

"Você acha que vamos conseguir um lugar para descansar aqui?" Annika perguntou, mas se dirigindo a todos

"Eles não vão querer abrir as portas para mais desgarrados sendo que eles mesmos estão sem esperança agora." Jared puxava o braço de Misha para cima de seu ombro e o ajudava a caminhar.

"Nossos enlatados uma hora vão terminar." Annika continuou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

"E eles não vão oferecer nenhum de bom grado." Misha completou a frase dela, tossindo um pouco ao final. Ele puxou seu braço de volta do ombro de Jared e ajeitou sua postura. Não aceitava estar sendo amparado.

"Alguma chance daquilo ali estar funcionando?" Jensen apontou para uma pousada mais para o final da rua. A resposta parecia óbvia – quem afinal estaria fazendo turismo naquela cidade? Mas as portas estavam abertas e nada ali parecia ter sido abandonado. Inclusive as luzes estavam ligadas na parte de dentro.

Quando entraram, o lobby estava vazio e um pouco bagunçado. Mas, para um local que eles supunham que deveria estar abandonado, pareceu em ordem demais.

Eles ainda olhavam ao redor quando uma mulher alta e ruiva entrou no aposento. Tinha uma expressão afobada, mas ao mesmo tempo desconfiada. Limpando as mãos em seu avental, ela deu alguns passos para frente do lado de trás da recepção.

Enquanto Jared aproximava-se para falar com ela, Jensen analisava suas feições e chegava aos poucos a uma desconfortável conclusão.

"Boa tarde. Nós estávamos na estrada e... vimos essa pousada ainda aberta, queria saber se vocês têm algum lugar disponível." Jared aproveitou o momento para tirar as mochilas e pousá-las no chão, seus ombros agradecendo.

"Ah, rapaz, não é uma hora muito boa, de verdade." A mulher disse apenas, mas em um tom tão instável que pareceu desejar que ele insistisse.

"Nós realmente precisamos de uma cama para dormir, um banho e um pouco de comida. Nós temos dinheiro. Podemos oferecer algum serviço, quem sabe."

A resposta não veio da mulher, mas de outro homem que entrava pela mesma porta de onde a ruiva havia chegado.

"Ah, nesses dias muitas pessoas precisam."

Jared recostou-se um pouco mais sobre o balcão.

"Por favor, só estamos pedindo um teto para ficar. Meu amigo aqui está ferido." E Jared sabia que se eles não aceitassem, teriam de acampar novamente, teriam que deixar Misha mais uma vez mal acomodado sendo que cada passo que ele dava o fazia sentir as costelas se moverem em seu peito.

"Vocês não entenderam o que Chaya disse?" O homem se referia à mulher ruiva. "Não é uma hora boa."

Eles trocaram olhares tensos e Jared enfim deu um passo para trás diante de sua teimosia.

Jensen nem mesmo tinha interesse algum em se hospedar lá. Tinha os olhos fixados naquele casal. Reconhecia perfeitamente aquele tipo de fenótipo. Aquele nariz pronunciado, aquele formato de rosto, todos aqueles detalhes desgraçados da raça que empesteava a imagem humana. Sem sequer se dar conta disso, sua mão acariciava o tecido da mochila, desenhando sobre o contorno do revólver que estava guardado lá. A ruiva tinha os olhos vacilantes e segurou a mão daquele homem assim que o grupo fez menção de ir embora.

"Adir... Eu só acho que devíamos só... bem, amor, temos alguns quartos sobrando, se eles se dispuserem a nos ajudar..."

Jared e os outros se prontificaram, mas Adir de início não pareceu nada amigável com a idéia. As palavras calmas de Chaya o dissuadiram aos poucos, e aquele parecia o tipo de atitude que ela tomava, parecia que sempre docemente convencia seu marido a fazer o que ela queria.

Bufando, Adir colocou duas chaves sobre o balcão e encarou-os com olhos castanhos aquilinos.

"Eu estou fazendo isso por causa de seu amigo ferido, entendeu? Vocês podem dormir aí, façam o que quiser, mas não temos comida suficiente para vocês. Sinto muito." Mas sua voz não era nem mesmo um pouco sentida "As escadas ficam no fim do corredor."

Sem dizer mais nada, eles deram as costas, temendo um pouco que Adir e Chaya mudassem de idéia. Jensen, no entanto, os encarou mais um instante, pouco depois de ter visto uma placa na parte de trás da recepção, dizendo que aquele estabelecimento pertencia à família Oranah.

Eles estavam se hospedando em um hotel de judeus. Aquilo era demais para Jensen. Os mesmos judeus que sugaram toda a economia germânica, que disseminaram tanto seus genes parasitas quanto sua cultura perniciosa por toda a Alemanha.

Com a respiração vindo em um ritmo rápido e hesitante, Jensen deu as costas e seguiu Misha, que subia as escadas vagarosamente. Precisava se controlar. Estava ignorando tudo o que ele conhecia por certo para sobreviver. Que honra era aquela? Que espécie de soldado era Jensen? Não passava de um covarde.

As pernas de Misha falharam e Jensen instintivamente segurou-o. Viu os olhos preocupados de Annika e Jared a observarem a cena, e percebeu que talvez fazia isso mais do que por medo. Fazia porque se importava.

Afastou todos seus pensamentos novamente, lembrando-se de que eles eram apenas nocivos naquele momento. Havia um plano, não um julgamento ético.

_Mas que aqueles judeus deveriam estar mortos, ah, isso deveriam._

14 de setembro de 1939 – 21h04min

Wolomin, Polônia

O tempo que Misha levava no banho era muito maior que o que Jensen e Jared haviam precisado, mesmo porque ele não teria facilidade para se levantar da banheira, mas jamais pediria ajuda. Os três dividiam o mesmo quarto, a despeito dos protestos um pouco desanimados de Annika. De qualquer maneira, ela era uma moça, e mesmo que fosse corajosa como poucos homens, aquilo não a tornava um.

Estavam em um quarto pequeno com duas camas de solteiro e um colchão que eles posicionaram entre as duas. Jensen fechava sua calça, virado de costas para Jared. Este se mantinha cabisbaixo, desviando o olhar, fingindo estar ocupado demais com algo dentro da mochila. Era a terceira vez que ele desnecessariamente desmontava e montava o revólver desde o momento em que Jensen saiu do banheiro.

Poderia ser o espaço diminuto do quarto, mas Jensen estava achando aquilo um pouco sufocante. Com certa pressa, puxou uma camisa e olhou para a pele de seu peito que descascava um pouco antes de fechar os botões. Fechou apenas quatro antes de escutar aquele som reverberar por todo o prédio.

Eram aviões, que estavam cortando o céu noturno com suas turbinas que zuniam como o prenúncio de uma desgraça. Jared pôs-se de pé e Jensen inconscientemente deu vários passos para trás sobre o colchão, enquanto seus olhos voltaram-se para a janela e para o teto, esperando algo acontecer, esperando as explosões, sem sequer pensar em se agachar ou fugir.

Quando nada aconteceu e o som dos aviões diminuía, Jensen passou sobre uma das camas e esgueirou-se, comprimindo-se entre a parede e uma cômoda para chegar à janela. Jared ao seu lado também disputou espaço para assistir ao que acontecia do lado de fora.

Dois aviões passaram. Eram da Luftwaffe alemã. Mas ao invés de bombas, despejaram milhares de papéis que voavam pela cidade, e brilhavam à luz da lua como dezenas de vaga-lumes instáveis.

Assim que os barulhos terminaram, Jensen e Jared estavam ao lado da janela, os corpos tensos, a respiração entrecortada. Nenhuma bomba foi solta, em lugar nenhum. Apenas a incompreensível chuva de papeizinhos.

Eles poderiam estar curiosos para ver do que se tratava. Poderiam escutar as perguntas de Misha de dentro do banheiro, mas mal conseguiram entendê-las, porque no momento novamente se deram conta de como seus corpos estavam próximos.

Jared estava contra a parede, uma mão sobre o braço de Jensen e a outra apoiada no batente da janela. Jensen tinha o corpo contra a cômoda e mal conseguia acreditar em como duas pessoas tinham se encaixado em um espaço tão pequeno por causa de uma curiosidade tola. Sentia as pernas de Jared entre suas coxas, sentia a respiração ofegante dele sobre seu pescoço e temia erguer os olhos. Respirou profundamente, apenas para perceber que o cheiro de Jared enchia seus pulmões de um jeito perturbador.

Com o rosto também um pouco virado para o lado, tentando não aumentar a incontestável intimidade a qual seus corpos estavam forçados naquele momento, Jared tirou as mãos de sobre o loiro e espalmou-as na parede. Jensen fez um pequeno movimento para o lado, tentado se desvencilhar. Poderia ter simplesmente se puxado com mais força e terminado com tudo, separado seus corpos de vez, mas cada movimento ali os fazia sentir como se segurassem um vidro de nitroglicerina. Com aquele movimento, seu quadril roçou contra o de Jared, e a reação do corpo deste tinha sido a mais inesperada possível. Jensen pôde sentir com clareza o volume aumentou e se pressionou contra seus quadris.

Mas o pior de tudo era que ele também se sentiu enrijecer.

Havia demorado muito. Eles tinham enrolado demais, por um motivo que agora se amaldiçoavam. Os dois se encararam com os olhares atônitos e se empurraram com força para longe um do outro. Jensen sentiu a quina da cômoda raspar contra a pele ainda fragilizada de suas costas, mas não se importou.

Eles se encararam e até abriram a boca para dizer algo, para informar que desceriam ao térreo para ver o que aconteceu, para dizer que iriam falar com Annika, mas apenas se viram dando as costas e saindo a passos duros do quarto, em um silêncio muito constrangido.

Quando desceram para a rua, perceberam que talvez todas as pessoas que ainda habitavam a cidade estavam com um daqueles papeis na mão. Annika já tinha descido, e estava ao lado de Chaya e Adir comentando a respeito do conteúdo dos panfletinhos. Jared aproximou-se deles enquanto Jensen andou até a rua e pegou um para si.

O papel era uma ameaça alemã para diminuir o moral polonês. Nele estava escrito que o país já estava derrotado, exigindo a rendição imediata ou o extermínio e a destruição do país. Jensen suspirou e guardou o papel no bolso. Tinha sido muito sagaz. A população estava em pânico, e Jensen poderia apostar que os soldados do front também estariam. Ele poderia comemorar agora.

_Se eu não estivesse aqui no chão compactuando com judeus e arquitetando fugas com poloneses._

Como um flash inconveniente, outro pensamento rasgou-lhe a mente sem que ele pudesse impedir.

_Sentindo desejo por poloneses._

Tanto mais assustador do que perceber aquilo era se dar conta de que fora recíproco. Jensen engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar vago para Jared, sentindo sua boca ficar seca de imediato.

Ele deveria estar muito confuso, muito desconcertado, sim, por certo era aquilo. Mas de qualquer maneira talvez ele nunca mais conseguisse encarar Jared da mesma forma. Não conseguiria _se_ encarar da mesma forma. O que era terrível, porque eles tinham pelo menos mais duas semanas de fugas ininterruptas. E agora ele teria que conviver com aquela lembrança perturbadora a lhe espetar a memória.

Jared estava naquela roda de pessoas, formada pelo casal de judeus, Annika e um garoto muito jovem que Chaya colocava a mão sobre o ombro maternalmente.

Todos comentavam sobre os significados daqueles papéis de intimidação. Mas Jared ainda estava muito perdido dentro de seus pensamentos para absorver o que acontecia ao redor.

"O que acha, Jared?" Annika enfim perguntou, arrancando-o de seus devaneios. Jared engoliu em seco e limpou a garganta.

"Não acho nada. É guerra, eles sempre vão usar esse tipo de avisos ameaçadores. Eu recomendaria ligar o rádio agora e escutar as manifestações do governo e do exército acerca disso."

Eles fizeram um meneio com a cabeça e se entreolharam. Chaya voltou-se para o garoto que ela tinha ao seu lado.

"Lior, filho, vá para a sala e ligue nosso rádio, nós já vamos."

Lior entrou e Jared tentou supor a idade dele. Entre doze, catorze anos, os olhos negros assustados. Ele conseguiu ver a hesitação dele ao soltar as roupas da mãe, tal como uma criança de seis anos. Mas não a desobedeceu. Em instantes já tinha entrado na pousada e rumado para a sala para seguir suas ordens.

Annika e Jared se afastaram alguns passos, mas permaneceram escutando a conversa do casal atrás deles. Chaya tinha a voz um pouco mais fina que o normal.

"Acho que devíamos pegar o carro e ir embora daqui."

"Por causa de uma chuva de papeizinhos? Não vou abandonar nada que nós construímos porque meia dúzia de alemães imundos está nos pressionando." Adir respondeu, a voz rígida.

"Mas amor, nós não podemos nos colocar em risco, não acha que..."

"Chaya, não! Você não vai me convencer de novo com essa sua lábia. Se quiser ir embora, fique à vontade. Eu não vou deixar nada para trás."

"Eu nunca abandonaria você!"

Adir fez menção de continuar falando, mas olhou de soslaio para os seus hóspedes e vociferou.

"Ei, vocês dois! Tem uma cozinha inteira lá que precisa ser limpa. Chamem seu outro coleguinha sadio e paguem sua estadia."

Era noite e os planos deles incluíam dormir e depois se prestar a fazer serviços. Mas se era essa a ordem que receberam, deveriam cumpri-la. Annika chamou Jensen e Jared deu as costas tão logo o loiro se aproximou.

14 de setembro de 1939 – 22h50min

Wolomin, Polônia

O esfregão fazia movimentos desanimados pelo chão. Ele já estava branco, mas Annika disse a Jensen que ele deveria ao menos passar mais um pouco de água pelo piso para garantir que eles fizessem um trabalho satisfatório e não fossem expulsos.

_Limpar sujeira de judeu. _Jensen não podia se sentir mais humilhado.

Jared lavava as panelas quando parou repentinamente e pediu que todos também o fizessem.

"O que..." Annika fez menção de dizer, mas Jared colocou o dedo sobre os lábios e em seguida fez um sinal para que ela escutasse.

Quando todos estavam em silêncio, Jared entreabriu a porta e eles puderam entender o que Jared queria escutar. Entre alguns chiados, a transmissão de rádio da sala passava um pronunciamento do general polonês.

Todos se aproximaram da porta e até respiravam lentamente.

"... uma vergonha que a nação polonesa se sinta intimidada com estas demonstrações ineficientes de superioridade. A Polônia não vai simplesmente se render, ser subjugada pelos desejos alemães. Como podemos falar de peito aberto que lutamos até a morte pela nossa nação se até mesmo cogitamos atender aos pedidos de milhares de papeizinhos presunçosos que voaram pelos nossos ares? Não, a Polônia não vai se entregar. Os alemães terão que fazer muito mais do que distribuir panfletos para nos fazer desistir de lutar pela pátria que tanto amamos."

_Eles estão muito dispostos a fazer muito mais. _Jared suspirou, e sentiu seu braço tocar o de Jensen ao seu lado. Afastou-se como se o toque o tivesse queimado, e, trocando olhares ferinos, os cada um foi para um canto da cozinha sem dizer nada mais. Annika sentiu que precisava dizer algo, comentar sobre o que eles escutaram na transmissão de rádio. Mas, se ninguém sentia a mesma necessidade, ela limitou-se a pegar seu pano novamente e enxugar a louça.

Em menos de meia hora, eles tinham terminado seu serviço. Estavam um pouco suados, mas cansados demais para qualquer coisa. Quando Jensen e Jared chegaram no quarto, Misha dormia na cama do canto, as mãos cruzadas sobre o corpo. Sua boca estava um pouco avermelhada demais. Jared tirou os sapatos e pisou no colchão, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Misha. Com o polegar, passou a mão sobre o lábio inferior de Misha e também seu dedo se tingiu de vermelho.

Era sangue. Jared olhou para sua mão com um pouco de gravidade e checou os batimentos cardíacos de Misha. Apesar de um pouco acelerados, estavam estáveis. Jared descruzou as mãos de Misha, ele parecia fúnebre demais, agourento demais. Limpou seu dedo no lençol e deitou no colchão com um suspiro engasgado na garganta.

Ele gostaria de olhar para o rosto de Jensen, de ver também a expressão dele, de falar algo. Mas não ousaria. Virou-se de costas e fechou os olhos, para logo ser vencido pelo cansaço.

Jensen sentou-se sobre a cama e seus olhares oscilavam entre Misha e Jared. Ele desligou a luz e deitou-se olhando para a janela, assim como para aquele espaço reduzido perto dela, entre a cômoda e a parede.

Amaldiçoava-se por lembrar daquilo, e mal sabia que Jared, por debaixo da cama, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele mesmo lugar.

15 de setembro de 1939 – 6h40min

Wolomin, Polônia

Jared ainda sonhava quando a realidade o agarrou como se tivesse sido içado por um guindaste. Novamente um som muito violento reverberou pelo ar. E, pela segunda vez, com certeza não trazia mais apenas ameaças. O som dos aviões cortava o ar novamente, e logo de imediato já foi acompanhado da primeira explosão. Distante, mas próxima demais, o suficiente para que o gosto da morte se espalhasse pelas suas bocas.

Parecia que os alemães não gostaram na afronta.

Jensen já havia acordado e estava na cozinha com Annika, comendo os pães que Chaya tinha os concedido. A judia estava no andar de cima trocando os lençóis quando escutou a bomba do outro lado da cidade e agachou-se amedrontada, com um grito estridente.

Com um pulo, Jared e Misha se levantaram e tentaram correr para a porta. Escutaram mais uma explosão e sentiram a parede ao seu lado ceder sobre seus corpos.

Adir e seu filho Lior estavam fora de casa no instante que um míssil alemão atingiu a parte traseira do hotel e fez com que ele perdesse a intergridade.

Misha e Jared estavam ao chão, uma parte do quarto desabada sobre eles. Escutavam os gritos desconsolados de Chaya no quarto ao lado.

"Jared! Jared, ajude Chaya!"

Jared escutou o pedido suplicante de Misha, mas não conseguia se mover. Sentiu o peso daquela parede empurrando seu corpo para baixo, desabando lentamente e cada vez mais o esmagando de encontro ao chão.

Seus ossos estavam todos inteiros. Por quanto tempo mais? Forçou seu corpo mas sentia seu quadril preso, desprezando qualquer tentativa de se libertar, ignorando toda a força que o fazia trincar os dentes e suar até sua pele se tornar escorregadia e mal conseguir firmar-se no piso.

Os gritos de Chaya ecoavam pelos ouvidos de Jared. Ela e Adir tinham os acolhido e iriam morrer junto com eles. E o pequeno Lior? O que teria acontecido com ele?

O fogo começava a despontar entre os destroços da parte traseira da pousada. Logo tudo estaria reduzido a cinzas. Jensen olhou para a escada de madeira e percebeu que se a subisse e o fogo a consumisse, estaria preso do lado de cima. A melhor opção que ele e Annika tinham era ir para fora, mas isso significaria deixar Misha e Jared no andar bombardeado de cima, prontos para serem cozidos vivos.

Jensen estava na porta de saída quando se deu conta de que não conseguiria fazer aquilo, nunca.

Ainda no térreo, Annika fez menção de subir as escadas para ajudar a resgatá-los. Jensen segurou seu braço.

"Não, Annika, fique aqui. Vá ver o que aconteceu com Adir e Lior do lado de fora." Não que Jensen de fato se importasse.

Jensen correu até as escadas e o fogo soltou uma labareda ao seu lado, assim que um armário despencou como uma tocha, em brasas e madeira enegrecida. Sua pele que ainda não tinha curado das queimaduras sentia o calor dela muito próximo.

A aparente trégua de quando eles saíram de Varsóvia se estendeu por apenas um dia. Era uma corrida contra o relógio. Não agüentariam nem mesmo dois minutos se qualquer avião resolvesse voltar e terminar de destruir a cidade.

Jensen conseguiu subir, seus passos vacilando entre o piso que teimava em ceder. Seus olhos estavam fixos no quarto de Jared. Mas, ao seu lado, ele escutou um choro de mulher, entre seus gritos ensandecidos.

Chaya estendeu as mãos para Jensen, presa sobre a parede que desabara. E seus olhos afogaram-se de angústia consternada, dolorida, enquanto ela via o fogo naquela proximidade, quando sentia que seus pés começavam a queimar.

Mas mais ainda quando aquele loiro a assistia impassível, os olhos frios que não aliviavam o calor sufocante. As lágrimas caíam pelo rosto contorcido em medo da mulher enquanto Jensen permanecia imóvel.

Os gritos de Chaya pararam, e Jared não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ou má notícia. A fumaça começava a deixá-lo tonto. E, quando Jensen irrompeu pela porta, Jared pela primeira vez pensou que era um alívio vê-lo.

"Onde você está preso?" Jensen agachou-se e começou a lentamente puxar as pedras para o lado.

"Em cima do meu quadril. Parece que é só um pedaço, eu movo o resto do corpo."

Jensen deu a volta e puxou um pedaço grande de concreto que se posicionara sobre as costas de Jared. Olhou ao redor tentando calcular se mover aquele pedaço faria algo mais desabar, mas não conseguiu matemática alguma entre a fumaça e seu suor.

Assim que conseguiu mover o seu corpo, Jared arrastou-se para longe daqueles escombros e procurou Misha. Ele estava desacordado. Nem mesmo estava preso, mas um pedaço da parede exterior tinha caído sobre sua perna e ela estava quebrada, sua tíbia partida visivelmente, voltada em L para dentro. Jared contorceu os rostos diante da imagem, ainda mais quando sabia que ia precisar levantá-lo e movê-lo sem cuidado algum.

Jared e Jensen desciam entre as chamas, Misha desmaiado nos braços de Jared, como um boneco manchado de vermelho e maltratado por uma criança. Eles encaravam a escada que já estava rodeada por labaredas. Jared conteve-se por um instante.

"Espere! E Chaya?"

"Eu a soltei. A essas horas ela já deve ter descido. Ande, desça!" Jensen ordenou, empurrando-o com um pouco de força. Ele de fato tinha salvado ela. Não conseguiu virar as costas para uma mulher chorando, clamando por misericórdia. Tinha apertado muito seu peito. Ultimamente ele havia se dado conta de dezenas de coisas que ele tinha aprendido mas que já não considerava mais certo. Até podia desejar que aqueles judeus morressem. Assistir a isso acontecer lhe mostrava que ele não conseguia aceitar aquilo.

Enquanto desciam, os pés de Jensen afundaram na escada. Ele puxou-os com violência e sentiu as farpas cortarem a sua pele impiedosamente. Mas continuou correndo. Quando atingiram enfim a porta de saída, Annika buzinava de dentro de um carro Havana verde. Ela tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas e o rosto vermelho. Logo perceberam que Chaya estava ao lado dela, debruçada sobre o painel.

Quando entraram no carro, escutaram os soluços e os gritos de Chaya, inconsolável.

"O que aconteceu?" Jared perguntou tão logo conseguiu entrar e posicionar Misha, que estava pálido, sem ação, sangrando.

"Jared..." Annika dizia entre lágrimas "Eu tirei a chave desse carro de dentro do bolso de uma camisa que vestia um corpo sem membros."

Jensen contorceu o rosto e um grito ainda mais alto de uma Chaya afogada em desespero invadiu os ouvidos de todos. Não havia som mais terrível que o choro de uma mãe e de uma esposa desesperada. Ele parecia ressoar como o retrato do medo, da dor, uma voz torturada que se espalharia pelos ventos pronta para calar esperanças. Era hediondo.

Annika trincava os dentes com muita força, até que doessem, para tentar conter as lágrimas que também não paravam de escorrer torrencialmente. Ela virou o carro para fora da cidade incendiada enquanto secava seu rosto com suas mãos repletas de sangue.

"Não, eu não posso ir embora!" Chaya segurou o braço de Annika e puxou para baixo com força, fazendo-a quase perder a direção do carro. "Me deixe aqui, eu não posso abandonar meu filho!"

"Chaya... Seu filho está morto." Annika tentou ser pragmática quando sabia que seria apenas cruel.

"Eu sei, me deixe aqui, por favor, por favor! Pare esse carro."

"Chaya, fuja conosco. Você não precisa morrer junto com eles." Jared disse, tentando manter a voz grave e baixa

"E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU QUERO VIVER?"

Quando viu que o carro não pararia, Chaya abriu a porta e fez menção de pular. Annika freou bruscamente e a judia pulou para fora do automóvel assim que a velocidade deste diminuiu.

Eles assistiram aquela mãe desesperada correr para dentro da cidade bombardeada e incendiada. Assistiram-na correr de encontro à sua morte, sem nem um pingo de receio. Apenas porque assim que aquela bomba dilacerou seu filho e marido, seu coração arrebentou-se junto com eles. E nada o remendaria. Nada o faria conseguir bater novamente. E ela corria para abraçar-se ao que restara seus corpos e esperar o mesmo destino. _Desejar_ o mesmo destino.

**_I was fighting but I just feel too tired to be fighting_**

**_Guess I'm not the fighting kind_**

**__**

Quando Jensen se deu conta, segurava com força a mão de Jared. Estava cabisbaixo e olhava para suas botas repletas de sangue ainda com os gritos de Chaya recendendo em seus ouvidos. E, mesmo sabendo que deveria separar, que aquilo não estava certo, Jared correspondeu apertando a mão dele com força. Pelo menos por alguns instantes, para tentar voltar a respirar novamente depois de a realidade ter destroçado sua alma. Enquanto tudo o que eles tinham era o corpo desacordado e desmontado de Misha sobre os seus, enquanto o cheiro de sangue e fumaça ainda infestava suas narinas, enquanto tudo o que eles viam era uma estrada perigosa e imensurável à sua frente, pelo menos enquanto isso, eles se segurariam firme um no outro, para não desabarem junto. Para não desejarem a morte tal como aquela pobre mãe judia.


	6. Chapter 6

15 de setembro de 1939 – 16h04min

Jared olhou para trás quando nem mesmo a fumaça das construções destruídas podia ser vista. Seus dedos seguravam o volante e o firmavam. Jensen estava sentado no banco do passageiro ao seu lado com os olhos fixos para frente. Com aquele carro, tinham percorrido uma distância considerável em poucas horas. Bialystok deveria estar a poucas dezenas de quilômetros de onde se encontravam.

Poderia parecer que estavam com sorte. Mas aquilo era o máximo que conseguiriam depois de terem perdido tudo no bombardeio. Todos seus mantimentos tinham ficado no hotel, assim como as armas e os remédios. E, se não chegassem logo a Bialystok, sabiam o que poderia acontecer.

"Estamos quase sem combustível." Ele precisou avisar. Annika nem mesmo se mexia. Ela estava no banco de trás e a cabeça Misha estava sobre seu colo, e ele suava frio, tentando conter os gemidos. Eles não tinham mais nenhum analgésico, mais nenhuma anestesia. A perna de Misha estava presa em um torniquete que Annika tinha feito com pedaços de suas roupas e madeira. Mas ainda assim estava quebrada, mal encaixada, e ele engolia em seco quando um solavanco da estrada arrancou-lhe mais um gemido desesperado.

"Vocês sabem que eu não vou durar, onde está aquele revólver?" Misha conseguiu dizer.

"Misha, não seja idiota." Annika não mediu palavras. Estava muito, muito cansada.

"É só uma perna, Krushnic. A gente remenda ela assim que chegar em Bialystok, agüente firme." Jared olhou para o amigo pelo retrovisor e percebeu que a boca dele estava repleta de sangue novamente, e que Annika limpava-o com cuidado.

"E se vocês precisarem andar?"

"Daí a gente te carrega no colo, deixe de ser idiota."

"Eu só estou atrasando vocês."

"Não vamos te deixar fazer isso" Jared disse ríspido, também perdendo a paciência.

Misha respirou profundamente e soltou o fôlego por entre seus dentes trincados.

"Qual é a diferença entre eu e o padre Haskel? Nós o matamos porque estava nos atrasando."

"_Você_ o matou, Misha."

"E você não tentou me impedir em nem um segundo, Jared, que eu vi."

Os dois iam começar a discutir, mas Annika de imediato ergueu a voz.

"Tem diferença, caralho! Todo o mundo sabe que tem! Não adianta dizer que todas as vidas são iguais. Nós sabemos que se pedissem para escolher entre a vida de dez pessoas desconhecidas e de uma única que nós amamos nós deixaríamos uma dezena de pessoas morrer! Para nós dez não passa de um número, enquanto a pessoa que nós amamos representa lembranças e sentimentos que número nenhum pode expressar. "

"Assim você está agindo com o mesmo raciocínio que movimenta essa guerra. Muitas pessoas que se tornam números. Haskel para nós era uma coisa, um peso morto. Mas talvez merecesse viver muito mais do que eu, e eu decidi sobre a vida dele." Misha respondeu, tossindo fracamente.

"Tudo bem, agora nós estamos decidindo sobre a sua. E nós não vamos deixar você se matar." Annika e ele trocaram olhares azulados que mutuamente se acusavam.

"Ótimo, se vocês preferem me arrastar por quilômetros, correr o risco de se depararem com tropas alemãs enquanto eu morro lentamente com hemorragia nos pulmões, a escolha é de vocês. Saibam que estão escolhendo a opção mais confortável só porque não conseguem lidar com o que a mais correta iria trazer. Eu escolhi a opção mais difícil, eu matei um padre, e todos os dias sou assombrado por isso, mas quem sabe por causa disso vocês ainda estão vivos."

Surpreendemente a resposta que finalizou a discussão veio de Jensen, que durante todo esse tempo olhava para fora com a expressão vaga e distante.

"Misha, eles são seus amigos. Eles não vão te matar. Se você começar a agir apenas pela lógica, vai se tornar um monstro como os que estão regendo essa guerra. Compaixão é a única coisa que ainda nos faz humanos aqui, e você não pode obrigá-los a perder isso."

E ele tornou a olhar para fora. Quem enxerga a guerra de cima não imagina o que acontece onde as suas bombas atingem. Não consegue sentir o calor queimando a pele quando está fazendo riscos em planos e movimentando pinos sobre um mapa. De lá, parece glorioso.

_Daqui, é somente uma tragédia._

Mas o carro continuava a avançar para dentro do país até quando o combustível agüentou. Não havia lugar algum para abastecer; eles estavam de novo no meio do nada, em frente a bosques cujo solo estava repleto de folhas caídas, que ainda não secaram. Jared desceu, seguido de Jensen, e olhou para o horizonte com os olhos estreitos. Annika desceu com dificuldade e esticou as pernas.

"Deve faltar uns trinta quilômetros para Bialystock." Jared olhou para o horizonte e calculou mentalmente. "Se nós agüentarmos andar sem parar podemos chegar antes de anoitecer."

"Ei. Lembrem-se do aleijado aqui." Misha disse ainda de dentro do carro. Ele suava muito e sua pele estava tão branca que tomava um tom arroxeado. Era de se admirar que ele apenas gemia baixo.

"Eu já contei com você. Jensen e eu vamos para dentro do bosque ver se encontramos dois pedaços grandes de madeira e vamos fazer uma maca.

"Ah, vocês vão me carregar a pé numa maca por trinta quilômetros em um país em guerra. Sim, isso é producente."

"SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA?" Annika colocou-se na abertura da porta e gritou para Misha. Não era o tipo de comportamento feminino aprovado, e ela até sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada, mas não por mais que alguns segundos.

"Você a ouviu, Misha." Jared disse pouco antes de dar as costas e ser seguido de longe por Jensen.

Os gravetos e as folhas estalavam sob as botas deles. Jensen ainda tinha uma delas suja de sangue, e olhava para baixo concentrado quando percebeu que Jared mancava. Ao desviar de um grande galho, ele fraquejou e deu um passo em falso. Jensen segurou seu braço e o impediu de cair.

"Tudo bem aí?" Jensen disse, ajudando-o a se por de pé novamente.

"É o meu quadril. Está doendo desde que saímos de Wolomin."

"Uma parede caiu em cima de você, Jared, me admira que esteja de pé."

"Amanhã já deve estar bom de novo."

Jared abaixou o braço e Jensen deixou sua mão escorregar até que segurou pulso dele entre seus dedos. Jared engoliu em seco, mas não fez nenhum movimento. O loiro ergueu os olhos, e quando encontrou os de Jared, puxou seu braço de volta com um único movimento, como se afinal se desse conta do que estava fazendo.

"Eu... acho que aqueles galhos estão retos o suficiente." Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, pela sua barba que começava a aparecer, desviou o olhar e apontou para uma árvore. Os galhos lisos e compridos das árvores lá não faziam a busca ser muito difícil. Difícil de fato para Jensen estava sendo se dar conta do que estava sentindo. Difícil de fato para Jared era permanecer a qualquer distância de Jensen que o permitisse tocá-lo.

Quando estavam de volta com dois galhos quebrados, Annika estava escorada sobre o capô do carro com os olhos fixos no céu esbranquiçado.

"Talvez chova." Ela disse ainda sem olhar para eles.

"Só amanhã." Jensen disse sem nem mesmo titubear. "Acredite."

Jared não tinha sequer escutado. Ele teria que fazer um pedido tão desconfortável naquele momento que torcia para que Jensen já entendesse por conta própria. O que ele não fez. O moreno então suspirou e aproximou-se.

"Eu vou precisar da sua camisa pra fazer a maca."

Jensen olhou-o de soslaio e tirou o casaco, deixando-o sobre o carro. Quando Jensen tirou a camisa, os olhos de Jared inevitavelmente correram ao longo delas. Ainda que seus ombros estivessem descascando um pouco das queimaduras, a sua pele já estava muito sadia. Sadia demais. Suas costas tinham linhas perfeitas.

_Meu Deus, eu devo estar ficando louco._

Afastando seus pensamentos confusos, virou-se de costas e também tirou seu casaco. Quando também estava sem camisa, Jensen tinha colocado seu casaco de volta e estendia a sua para Jared. Ele também se esforçava para manter os olhos longe do tórax totalmente definido do moreno. Enquanto o fizera, seus olhos encontraram uma corrente que pendia do pescoço de Jared. Era um cordão escuro que ostentava uma longa cruz dourada, cruz que apenas lembrava a Jensen o quanto aquilo estava terrivelmente errado, o quanto seus pensamentos pecaminosos estavam longe da sanidade.

Jared botou de volta seu casaco e, fechando as duas blusas em torno dos dois galhos, improvisou uma maca.

"Meu Deus, vai ser uma viagem muito, muito longa." Misha não conseguiu evitar se lamentar quando Annika o ajudou a se sentar e apenas aquele movimento de puxar seu corpo para cima já tinha o dado uma pontada inacreditável de dor.

Eles levavam um Misha que gemia e choramingava tentando conter-se. Seus braços tensos pareciam queimar com o esforço. Annika ao lado segurava firme a mão de Krushnic, sentindo-o apertá-la com tanta força que depois de algum tempo ela não sentia mais as pontas de seus dedos.

Cada vez que tiveram que parar, Misha não conseguia conter seu choro de dor. Ele tossia e vez ou outra expelia sangue. Mas nessas mesmas paradas, ele agradecia em voz alta, com os olhos azuis repletos de lágrimas por ter um amigo como Jared, por ter pessoas tão dispostas a se colocar em perigo por causa dele.

Fora apenas aquilo. Uma viagem improvisada, despreparada, que com certeza não devia ser feita, mas que eles não viram nenhuma alternativa.

15 de setembro de 1939 – 21h37min

Bialystok, Polônia

Entre a queimação dos músculos de Jensen e Jared e a exaustão que tremia suas pernas e embaçava seus olhos, Bialystok enfim chegou.

Ela estava guardada por muitos soldados e alguns jipes passavam de um lado a outro das ruas. Era uma cidade importante que não podia parar de funcionar.

O rosto de Jensen e Jared não era em muito diferente do de Misha. Annika tentava a todo o custo ajudá-los, mas todos sabiam que se ela por acaso derrubasse Misha talvez ele não agüentasse de dor.

Eles arrastavam-se pela entrada da cidade como zumbis quando um jipe militar pára ao seu lado. Jensen sabia que as chances de alguém reconhecê-lo eram ridículas, mas preferiu abaixar a cabeça. Um militar fardado colocou a cabeça para fora do carro e olhou para a situação dos quatro.

"Ei, de onde vocês são?"

"Estávamos no bombardeio em Wolomin, nós tínhamos um carro, mas acabou o combustível no meio da estrada."

"Será que eu posso ver algum documento dos senhores?" Ele desceu do automóvel e pareceu ignorar a situação terrível de Misha e dos que o carregavam

"Ah, sim, nós estávamos fugindo de um edifício em chamas e eu me lembrei de pegar minha certidão!" Annika vociferou, toda a raiva explodindo pela sua garganta. O soldado apenas a olhou de cima abaixo com desprezo.

"Senhor, faça o favor de calar essa mulher antes que eu o faça." Ele voltou-se para Jared novamente.

"Calma, Anne." Jared abaixou a voz e voltou-se para o oficial com o melhor olhar ameaçador que sua expressão cansada conseguia arquitetar. "Esse que está agonizando nessa maca enquanto você nos olha com desprezo é Misha Krushnic. Você pode levá-lo ao hospital sem perguntas, como se você fosse simplesmente um soldado com um bom coração, ou você pode esperar, verificar, ir lá perguntar para o seu superior quem é Misha e levar o maior esporro da sua vida sabendo que você deixou logo ele aqui sentindo dor. Como vai ser?"

O oficial encarou Jared por mais alguns instantes, esperando sinais de hesitação que denunciassem um possível blefe. Como Jared permanecia totalmente sério, ele chamou o outro soldado que sentava-se no jipe para ajudar a posicionar Misha no banco traseiro do automóvel.

Annika sentou-se junto com ele, apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo. Misha levou as mãos ao pescoço e puxou um cordão com duas longas chaves prateadas, entregando-as a Jared.

"Aqui, Jared, você sabe onde fica. Depois vocês vão me ver no hospital. Por favor não ousem aparecer lá antes de terem descansado, por favor, por mim."

"Misha, nós..." Jared pegou as chaves e balbuciou sem sequer saber o que queria falar.

"Eu cuido dele, Jay, vá logo!" Annika fez um gesto com a mão para que ele fosse embora logo.

"Você está louca, não vou deixar você sozinha com eles."

"E você acha que estando assim você vai me proteger? É só uma carona até o hospital. Durma e nos encontre lá." Ela fechou a porta.

"Mas Annika..."

O jipe arrancou e deixou Jared falando sozinho. Sem dizerem mais nada, eles andaram mais duas quadras sem sequer perceber qualquer coisa ao redor. Era uma cidade relativamente grande, ainda intacta, mas viam apenas isso detrás do véu formado por suas mentes cansadas. Suas pernas tremiam de fadiga. Jared ainda podia sentir seus músculos retesados sustentando seu quadril ferido. Assim que viu a casa vermelha de Misha, Jared enfiou a chave na fechadura e entrou.

"Ali tem um quarto e acho que ali tem outro." Jared apontou para os dois lados depois de trancar a porta. Jensen entrou no cômodo que ele indicara.

Eles ainda foram para a cozinha se servirem de muita água. Mas ambos assim que viram uma cama, jogaram-se sem tirar nenhuma peça de roupa, e dormiram tão logo fecharam os olhos.

16 de setembro de 1939 – 08h13min

Bialystok, Polônia

Quando Jensen acordou, enfim se deu conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ainda sentia certa dor nos seus braços, mas não era nada a que não estivesse acostumado no exército – talvez se sua patente fosse menor, se ele ainda fosse um soldado que treinava todos os dias, talvez ele nem estivesse sentindo nada.

Levantou-se e desejou comer alguma coisa. Mas seus olhos correram pelo quarto primeiro. Alguma coisa nele o incomodava, Jensen não fazia a menor idéia do quê. O quarto parecia perfeitamente normal – deveria ser o quarto de Misha, porque era grande e ao canto de uma porta podia-se vislumbrar um banheiro. Era simples como um quarto de hotel, mas os móveis de carvalho sem dúvida não eram baratos. Jensen passou os dedos sobre a cômoda baixa e segurou os puxadores da gaveta.

Krushnic deveria mesmo ser um homem importante. Mas importante pelo quê? Jensen abriu a gaveta sem remorso algum e tudo o que viu eram peças de roupa dobradas com primor. Nenhum fundo falso, nada entre as camisas. Claro que se ele de fato guardasse segredos, eles não estariam na gaveta das meias, mas qualquer informação que ele conseguisse já seria útil. Mas fechou as gavetas. Logo Jared estaria acordado e ele não poderia ser visto mexendo em nada. Lançou um olhar para as roupas civis de Misha e pegou uma calça e uma camisa para si. Olhou para o banheiro e quase sorriu diante da perspectiva de uma água quente.

Jared, no entanto, já estava acordado. No outro banheiro, o da casa, ele tomava um longo banho enquanto estralava seus dedos tensionados de ter carregado seu amigo por tanto tempo. Tinha feito a barba enfim, tinha descansado. Também estava prestes a sorrir. Iria apenas vestir-se e ir ver Misha no hospital. Quando saiu, secou-se e colocou a toalha ao redor da sua cintura. Ele não vestiria novamente as suas roupas. Elas eram uma mistura tão repugnante de sangue, suor, fuligem e fumaça que ele teria que tomar outro banho depois. Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, no entanto, impediu-se. Se saísse para o corredor, poderia encontrar Jensen.

Mais: ele precisava pegar uma roupa de Misha emprestado, e teria que passar pelo quarto que ele tinha indicado para Jensen.

_Eu não mandei ele para o quarto de Misha, mandei?_

Jared estava tão bêbado de cansaço na noite anterior que nem se lembrava. Mas, não, estava certo de que mandara ele para o terceiro quarto da casa.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Misha e com um suspiro constatou que estava vazio. Fechou a porta e abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. Jared deu um pulo para trás quando viu Jensen sair apenas de calça, o rosto liso de quem também tinha encontrado uma navalha uma camisa nas mãos e os cabelos molhados.

Como ele era perfeito daquele jeito.

"Oh... ah, me desculpe." Jared arregalou os olhos diante de seu próprio pensamento e deu um passo para trás. "Eu... eu já estou saindo." Jensen ainda tinha a expressão abismada a encará-lo. O moreno abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

"Espera!" A voz de Jensen estava irritada. Jared virou-se, engolindo em seco, e encontrou os olhos verdes indignados do loiro a fuzilá-lo. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o quê?" Jared estava apenas confuso. E a voz de Jensen parecia muito decidida, mas por dentro seu coração batia forte e ele estava tão confuso quanto estarrecido pela imagem de Jared apenas de toalha à sua frente.

"Eu só encosto em você por causa do momento, não é porque esteja sentindo desejo por você ou o que for, entendeu? É só essa situação louca, aconteceu algumas vezes, portanto me deixe em paz!" O loiro vociferou, aproximando-se apenas um pouco.

"O quê? Você acha que estou _provocando_ você ou coisa parecida?" A voz de Jared se elevou diante do que lhe parecia um ultraje.

"Não sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas eu não costumo entrar de toalha no quarto de outro homem, ainda mais depois de ter ficado de pau duro de estar perto dele!" Jensen não queria dizer, mas a situação toda estava o deixando louco.

Jared não sabia se estava mais envergonhado ou irritado, e sua voz saiu tanto alta quanto hesitante.

"Ah, mas se não me falha a memória, não fui só eu!"

"E é isso que me assusta!" A voz de Jensen estava ainda mais alta, mais desesperada

"E me assusta pra caralho também!" Jared respondeu de imediato, no mesmo tom.

Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e em uma fração de segundo seus lábios estavam colados, o coração dos dois disparando desenfreado no peito. Jensen tinha os olhos fechados com força, não havia pensado por nem mesmo um segundo, e, em mais um segundo, Jared empurrou-o para longe, encarando os olhos aflitos de Jensen.

Não conseguiu dizer nada. Nenhum deles conseguiu, enquanto eles se encaravam com a respiração ofegante, os peitos subindo e descendo, o sangue pulsando alto em seus ouvidos, os olhos sem se desgrudar por sequer um instante.

Jared deu um passo para frente novamente e enganchou suas mãos na cintura de Jensen, o trazendo para perto de si e quase o tirando do chão. Beijou-o de volta, seus lábios se possuindo com um desejo ardente, selvagem. Jared puxava Jensen para perto de si com tanto vigor que Jensen de imediato sentiu-se enrijecer, enquanto seus braços envolviam as costas de Jared, suas mãos vagavam para seus cabelos e seguravam sua nuca com firmeza.

Com um passo para o lado, Jared empurrou Jensen contra a cômoda, e prendeu-o entre seus braços, pressionando seu quadril e sua ereção contra a dele. Jensen separou seus lábios e deslizou-os pelo rosto de Jared, escorregando sua boca até seu pescoço. O moreno soltou um gemido muito fraco entre seus dentes trincados enquanto sentia a língua de Jensen descendo por sua pele. Quando Jensen então mordeu seu ombro, Jared puxou as mãos de volta e levou-as à braguilha da calça do loiro. Com um movimento, abriu-a e abaixou-as com um puxão para baixo, junto com sua cueca. Ainda agachado, Jared beijou o abdome de Jensen, passando a língua pelo seu umbigo, subindo lentamente. Enquanto sentia os lábios de Jared por seu peito, Jensen crispava os dedos nos ombros do moreno, aproximando seu quadril, jogando sua cabeça para trás em prazer.

Jared ficou de pé novamente. Arrancou sua toalha e sentiu as unhas de Jensen cravar nas suas costas quando prensou seu corpo contra o dele, segurando-o muito firme. Em mais um beijo faminto, Jared virou Jensen de costas e empurrou-o novamente contra a cômoda. Jensen sentiu seu fôlego faltar quando seu abdome acertou a beirada da cômoda, mas não disse nada, apenas espalmou as mãos sobre o tampo de madeira e escutou sua própria respiração ofegante. Jared empurrou as costas de Jensen, fazendo-o se curvar um pouco mais. Lubrificou-se com sua própria saliva, mas não foi de muita ajuda quando ele segurou o quadril de Jensen e, sem esperar nem mesmo um instante, entrou de uma vez, quase por inteiro.

O loiro cerrou os punhos com força e tentou segurar um grito, mas mesmo entre seus dentes um gemido contorcido de dor saiu de sua garganta. Ele arqueava as costas, abaixando seu rosto e apoiando a testa na madeira, escutando sua própria respiração hesitante e entrecortada. Jared arfava, agarrava-se ao quadril do loiro e sentia seu sangue fervendo, cada movimento que fazia o deixava em delírio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Jensen sentia como se estivesse queimando por dentro, e entre aquela dor de estar sendo invadido sem piedade, ele esmurrava a cômoda, espalmando as mãos sobre a madeira e sobre a parede oposta, apertando os olhos com força.

Como se caísse em si, Jared parou de se mover e tirou as mãos do quadril de Jensen. Deslizou-as pelo abdome dele, e curvou-se sobre seu o corpo envolvendo sua cintura com seus braços. Tocou seus lábios em suas costas e beijou-as fracamente enquanto Jensen recuperava o fôlego e enfim seus punhos cerrados afrouxavam. Jared tentava respirar corretamente enquanto aquela espera o torturava, enquanto corpo apertado de Jensen o acolhia e o enlouquecia. Fechou os olhos e segurou o membro de Jensen, massageando-o com movimentos lentos, fazendo Jensen, desta vez, agarrar as beiradas da cômoda porque o prazer começava a apossar-se de seu corpo.

Jared lentamente moveu-se de novo de encontro a ele, e Jensen correspondeu, soltando um gemido e empurrando-se contra Jared. Este suportou apenas mais uma estocada lenta antes da velocidade aumentar novamente. Mas Jensen agora os desejava também, e sentia um prazer inexplicável, incompreensível, cada vez que Jared o preenchia. E cada vez que Jared empurrava seu quadril com força, os intervalos entre os gemidos se tornavam menores. Jensen sentia sua vista escurecendo, Jared o masturbando mais e mais rápido, até que seu prazer vertiginosamente crescente chegou a um ápice, fazendo-o gozar na mão de Jared. Viu-se respirando pela boca, as pernas recém descansadas fraquejando novamente, os olhos vidrados, enquanto ainda sentia aquele prazer descomunal de ser possuído por Jared, fazendo-o mesmo prostrado ainda desejar aquele homem dentro dele.

Jared puxou suas mãos lambuzadas e agarrou-se à cômoda também, puxando seu corpo, o abdome de Jensen acertando a beirada a cada estocada violenta que Jared, enlouquecido de desejo, fazia em busca daquele orgasmo que ele sentia se aproximar e tremer suas pernas, ferver seu sangue, embaçar sua vista. Jensen esmurrou a cômoda mais uma vez, enquanto Jared gemia alto e gozava dentro de seu corpo, os dois presos naquelas sensações inacreditáveis que tinham os entregado ao delírio.

Jared abraçou a cintura de Jensen, seus corpos suados e quentes. Apoiava sua testa em suas costas e tentava não cair de joelhos no chão. Então deu um passo para trás, separando seus corpos ainda enquanto as batidas de seus corações estavam descompassadas. Jensen virou-se de frente para ele novamente e não sabia se iria conseguir encará-lo. Mas o fez.

"Acho que... acho que a gente devia ir até o hospital." A sua voz engasgou na garganta e tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar era naquilo. Ou teria que falar sobre o que aconteceu, e não teria palavras, muito menos forças.

"É, eu... concordo." Jared engoliu em seco e respondeu apenas.

Jensen deu às costas e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta. Jared pegou a toalha de volta do chão e abaixou a cabeça. Forçava sua mente para se concentrar no que eles tinham que fazer, como se em algum momento a partir dali qualquer um dos dois conseguisse agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como em algum momento pudessem esquecer.


	7. Chapter 7

16 de setembro de 1939 – 08h50min

Bialystok, Polônia

A água quente caía sobre o corpo de Jensen. Ele estava ajoelhado sob o chuveiro olhando a porcelana branca da banheira vazia, o sabonete parado em suas mãos úmidas que preferiam não se mexer. Suas pernas estavam cansadas. Ele estava um pouco dolorido ainda. Jared tinha lhe mostrado que tudo o que ele entendia de si mesmo era uma mentira, e desde o momento em que o salvou, todas suas concepções tinham mudado.

Incluso essa. Gostar de outros homens? Jensen sempre esteve rodeado deles no exército. Mas sua mente sempre focada o impedia de ter qualquer sentimento, fosse por quem fosse.

Agora ele estava em território inimigo e em todos os sentidos dominado por um deles. E tudo aquilo parecia tão errado quanto proibido. Mas cada uma das lembranças do que acontecera no quarto o trazia uma reação indesejada. Seu corpo não conseguia negar o que sentia.

Jensen colocou-se de pé e fechou a torneira que levava água quente para o chuveiro. Em instantes apenas a água gelada dos canos corria pelas costas de Jensen, aliviando a ereção que estava se formando apenas de pensar naquela experiência com Jared.

Não podia mais pensar nisso. Não podia mais pensar em nada. Se o fizesse, podia ficar louco.

Quando Jensen saiu do banheiro, trancou a porta do quarto para se vestir. Enquanto colocava suas roupas, arrumava o que tinham feito no aposento – colocar aquela maldita cômoda no lugar, e limpá-la. Depois que estava vestido, abriu a porta do armário do outro lado do quarto para pegar um casaco.

Avistou um vermelho que lhe serviria bem, mas, tão logo o tirou do cabide, outra peça de roupa o chamou a atenção.

E fez com que ele derrubasse seu casaco no chão.

Uma farda preta. Militar. Jensen tirou-a do cabide e analisou-a com os olhos estarrecidos. A cor preta era a representação da engenharia, cartografia ou defesa técnica.

_Misha é do exército polonês?_

Engolindo em seco, ele colocou o uniforme de volta no guarda roupa e fechou-o, apoiando suas costas nas portas. Isso não significava que Misha pudesse o reconhecer; afinal, claro, sua identidade jamais seria revelada ao inimigo. Isso também não significava que Misha estivesse trabalhando para essa guerra. Na verdade, Jensen não sabia mesmo o que aquilo significaria a partir de então.

_Significa problema. Sem sombra de dúvida._

Sempre significou.

Jared e Misha sempre guardaram alguns segredos. E talvez eles fossem muito maiores do que Jensen imaginara. Antes que seu raciocínio voltasse a se estabelecer, ele escutou batidas firmes na porta.

"Hey... Eu estou pronto para ir." Jared disse com a voz grave.

Jensen saiu do quarto e Jared estava parado ao lado da porta. Ele lhe estendeu uma lata prateada aberta com um garfo dentro. Tinha dentro algo um pouco consistente e tendendo ao avermelhado – Jensen reconheceu facilmente. Era um preparado enlatado para o exército que não o espantaria se não fosse uma circunstância adversa.

"Eu estava com fome. É tudo o que temos aqui, se quiser..." Jared continuou estendendo o enlatado, explicando-se. Jensen pegou a lata e recebeu um olhar um pouco resignado do moreno. Devolveu apenas aparente indiferença.

Os dois permaneceram calados, dando garfadas desanimadas e o ar ao redor pesando sobre seus pulmões.

"Vamos comendo isso no caminho?" Jared sugeriu, mas de imediato já virou as costas e foi até a porta. Jensen o seguiu cabisbaixo, aproveitando o silêncio para organizar seus pensamentos.

Voltar para a Alemanha significava fugir de sua identidade para não ser preso e morto por ser um desertor e um assassino. Ficar na Polônia significava fugir de bombas a cada instante. Ir para a Rússia significava continuar com eles e se deparar com o passado de Misha. Com os contatos de Misha.

Estava no meio do caminho quando chegou à conclusão de que seria como se tudo fosse um monte de lã emaranhada, como se ele soltasse uma ponta e o outro lado apertasse ainda mais os nós.

Quando já enxergavam o hospital a algumas quadras, Jensen encarou Jared e suspirou.

_Se Jared soubesse quem eu sou, o que ele faria?_

Foi inevitável pensar. Ele jamais contaria, não assumiria esse risco. Mas, não havia nenhum jeito de evitar isso, as coisas mudaram. Isso faria Jared ter uma reação melhor ou pior caso um dia descobrisse?

_Ele não vai descobrir._

Eles entraram no hospital e Jared se identificou. Pediram para entrar no quarto dele, e em resposta receberam uma espera burocrática desnecessária. Uma enfermeira pediu que eles se sentassem para esperar, e eles o fizeram.

Jared não suportava mais ficar tão perto de Jensen, porque ele parecia tomar o tamanho de uma sala, o pressionando a pensar o tempo todo nele, sem se distrair por um segundo. O tempo todo suas vontades oscilavam entre agarrá-lo ou sair correndo para ver se conseguia não ser massacrado por suas vontades. Tudo em Jensen o deixava tenso e tudo com ele parecia incerto.

Jensen estava distante demais para perceber tudo aquilo, pensando demais. Ele tinha os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, apenas encarando o piso branco com os olhos vagos.

Quando a enfermeira os chamou, eles acordaram de seus respectivos transes quase com um susto. Tão logo entraram no quarto, viram Misha olhando para cima, deitado na cama com a perna engessada, um soro em suas veias. No sofá ao lado, Annika apoiava a cabeça no encosto e tinha os olhos fechados em sono profundo, a boca suavemente entreaberta, a expressão exausta. Ela ainda vestia as roupas que usava no dia anterior.

Assim que escutou a porta, Misha virou o rosto, de um jeito amolecido, piscando lentamente como se estivesse entorpecido. Jared aproximou-se da cama ainda com a expressão preocupada.

"Como você está?"

"Não faço a menor idéia. Eu estou _bem_ dopado. - Misha sorriu tolamente e realmente parecia sedado. Eles riram e Jensen aproximou-se também. Com um suspiro, Misha continuou – Eles encanaram minha perna, Jesus, Jared, se você fizesse idéia de como eles colocaram minha perna no lugar... Eu desejei morrer, de verdade."

"Você não parece ter muito apego pela sua vida de qualquer maneira." Jared deu de ombros com um olhar reprovador.

"Ossos do ofício, meu amigo. Ossos quebrados do ofício." Ele deu um sorriso mordaz muito mais são do que o anterior. Todos então olharam para Annika, que virou-se no sofá ainda adormecida.

"E a Anne, como ficou?"

"O tempo todo do meu lado, claro." O sorriso de Misha foi se tornando cheio de admiração e Jared quase podia ver o brilho em seus olhos azuis. "Quando nós formos para casa hoje nós tínhamos que levar o café na cama para ela."

Jared distraiu-se com o pensamento de que poderia tomar um café. Era aquilo que tinha pensado no começo de tudo – que em algum momento iria poder sentar e tomar um café muito adoçado. Mas outra parte da frase o chamou a atenção também.

"Você vai receber alta hoje? Já?"

"Se eu não receber alta eu fujo mancando desse hospital."

"Qual é o seu problema? Sério, por que não tem apego nenhum à sua vida?"

"Calma, Jared, eu só preciso fazer aquela ligação, não vou correr a maratona."

Jared suspirou e abaixou a cabeça com as mãos na cintura.

"Me desculpe, eu só temo o tempo todo que você faça algo idiota."

Misha ignorou a presença de Jensen e começou a falar em alemão. Jensen virou para o outro lado fingindo não entender.

"Se nós não pedirmos a ajuda de Dimitri, esqueça nossa entrada na Rússia."

"Vamos ter essa conversa na sua casa. Aqui é um péssimo lugar." Jared lançou um olhar para Annika adormecida e para Jensen que fingia indiferença.

"Então você concorda em me levar desse hospital?"

"Misha, se eu não te levar você foge. Eu te conheço há dez anos, somos amigos a cinco, eu tinha acesso a uma ficha pessoal sua. Me diga onde fica a chave de seu carro que hoje a noite eu venho buscar você."

"Na terceira gaveta do armário escuro de mogno, na sala. E cuide do meu Chevy Master, ele é minha paixão prateada Deluxe, entendeu?"

"Eu sei como se sente, eu tinha um antes dele ser explodido em Varsóvia." Jared disse, um escárnio um pouco cruel, antes de ir acordar Annika e chamar Jensen para irem embora.

Os dois andavam lado a lado, Annika um pouco adiante. Voltou aquela sensação constrangedora de ter que compartilhar o mesmo silêncio. Annika chegou em casa no mesmo estado que os dois estavam na noite anterior: os olhos mortiços, calada e com o andar de um sonâmbulo.

"Eu preciso de um banho, por tudo o que é mais sagrado." Foi uma das únicas coisas que disse desde que saiu do hospital, que não fosse um monossílabo. Jared trancou a porta de entrada e indicou para ela o quarto de Misha, que tinha um banheiro privativo. Mas sentiu-se desconfortável, muito desconfortável de mandá-la para o mesmo quarto que ele e Jensen transaram naquela manhã.

Quando Jared virou-se para a sala de volta, viu Jensen com o mesmo olhar fixo para aquele quarto. Quando se deu conta de que Jared o observava, Jensen limpou a garganta.

"Será que ela está bem?" Perguntou sem se aproximar muito.

"Acho só que não vai ficar muito feminina usando as roupas do Misha."

Jensen sorriu fracamente e abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão pela nuca. Jared respirou profundamente e continuou.

"Ela estava exausta. Vai dormir feito uma pedra, mas está bem. Ela é uma muralha."

"É, ela é uma grande mulher."

"Com certeza." Jared confirmou veemente

"Com certeza." Jensen repetiu.

Jared ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Jensen, e engoliu em seco. Molhou os lábios e assim que ambos sentiram seus corações disparar novamente, não suportaram a distância que os separava. Com aquele mesmo desejo queimando dentro de seus peitos, se beijaram novamente à porta do quarto de Jared. Era aquele gosto delicioso, aquela sensação delirante, aqueles braços ao redor de seu corpo – tudo aquilo tinha um efeito tão hipnotizante em ambos que eles mal podiam se conter.

Jared puxou Jensen para dentro e, ainda com os lábios unidos ao dele, trancou a porta. Jensen puxou o casaco de Jared e arrancou também o seu, escutando sua própria respiração começar a ficar ofegante. Assim que alcançaram a cama, Jared sentou-se nela e puxou Jensen para cima de seu corpo, enganchando as mãos em suas coxas e encaixando-o sobre si. Jensen beijava-lhe o pescoço e suas mãos corriam para os botões de sua roupa.

"Jared, isso... Deus, isso é loucura." Jensen afastou os lábios e sussurrou no seu ouvido ainda com as mãos desabotoando a camisa dele.

"Sim, não tem a menor chance de isso dar certo." A voz de Jared também estava rouca enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por dentro da roupa de Jensen e sentiam a pele quente de suas costas e abdome.

"Nós estamos ferrados." Jensen disse antes de tirar a camisa de Jared e beijar seus ombros e clavícula.

"Ah, como estamos." Jared segurou sua cintura e puxou-o para mais perto, beijando seu peito que se entrevia pela camisa semi-aberta.

Seus lábios se encontraram de novo com a mesma luxúria de antes, como se suas palavras não quisessem dizer nada senão uma rendição.

Tentavam apenas manter o silêncio enquanto arrancavam suas roupas e mais uma vez estavam entregues àquele fogo, ao desejo, e, principalmente, um ao outro. Jared segurava as pernas de Jensen ao lado de seu corpo e se movia dentro dele com muito mais cuidado que da outra vez. Jensen ainda tinha os olhos fechados com força enquanto os lábios de Jared deslizavam por sua pele quente, sentindo no seu rosto a respiração acelerada de Jensen cada vez mais aumentando o ritmo.

Jared agarrou-se ao estrado da cama e tão logo Jensen relaxou as mãos que estavam crispadas em suas costas, o moreno empurrou-se contra ele. O movimento arrancou-lhe um gemido estrangulado e uma onda de um prazer envolvente corria pelo seu corpo e entorpecia suas pernas.

Mais movimentos incessantes e cada vez mais intensos os empurravam para os ápices mais uma vez desesperadamente incríveis. Eles se olhavam nos olhos com tanta cumplicidade, os olhos encharcados de um desejo cego e irrefreável. Antes do orgasmo, se beijaram mais uma vez, gemendo dentro de suas bocas, os dois atingindo-o praticamente ao mesmo tempo, uma mão de Jared lambuzada entre seus corpos suados e a outra se agarrando com muita força ao estrado de madeira, seus dentes trincados.

Jensen respirava pela boca enquanto Jared ainda beijava seu pescoço. Ergueu sua mão para tocar o peito de Jared, e sentiu a corrente com o pingente em cruz. Puxou-a de volta com o cenho franzido e o coração apertado.

Fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Jared deitou ao seu lado e com os olhos suplicantes encarou as sardas do rosto deslumbrante daquele loiro que ele teve inteiro para si. E, entre toda aquela confusão, era a única coisa que parecia fazer sentido.

"Eu não sei como vamos lidar com isso, mas nós precisamos encontrar um jeito."

Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente e com um sorriso quase triste encarou o semblante confuso de Jared a lhe encarar com tanta angústia que tudo o que ele podia fazer era concordar. Porque no momento ele sabia que era tudo o que ele mais queria.

"Não vai adiantar fugir, vai?"

"Só se for para a Rússia." Jared sorriu e passou o braço sobre o corpo de Jensen para segurar-lhe a mão

Jensen podia lutar contra o que começava a sentir, se aquilo já não tivesse se entalhando em seu peito. Então correspondeu, segurou sua mão com firmeza de volta. Era totalmente errado. Então por que não tinha mais importância?

Eles teriam que fugir do julgamento dos homens. Porque de si próprios, não podiam tentar escapar. Deixasse a Bíblia e a moral julgá-los pelo sangue que derramaram, não pelo sangue que bombeava em suas veias a cada batida desesperada de seus corações. Que elas os julgassem pelas mortes que causaram. Não pela vida que parecia se renovar naquele instante.

16 de setembro de 1939 – 18h10min

Bialystok, Polônia

Jared carregava Misha para dentro de casa e o sentava no grande sofá da sala. Ele praguejava vez ou outra, mas sentou-se com um sorriso débil nos lábios. Jared encarou-o com um ar um pouco paternal, apesar de ser bem mais novo que ele.

"Vou te levar pro seu quarto. Misha, existe alguma chance de _por um dia_ você deixar de ser cabeça dura e ficar bem quietinho na sua cama?"

"As chances existem, não me culpe se são pequenas."

"Você não era um piadista antes, acho que vou tirar seu anestésico."

"Por Deus, não."

Jensen ajudou Jared a carregar Misha para o quarto dele. Assim que o deitaram em sua cama, tentaram evitar mandar olhares para aquela cômoda. Eles se sentiriam eternamente envergonhados cada vez que a enxergassem com tantas pessoas ao redor.

Misha lançou um olhar grave para Jared, que abaixou um pouco o rosto.

"Jensen, nos dê licença por alguns minutos, por favor? Eu e Jared precisávamos conversar sobre algo."

Jensen devolveu-os um olhar de espanto. Jared deu um meio sorriso resignado, mas confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

O loiro saiu do quarto com os passos um pouco incertos. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, hesitou por um instante. Annika estava fechada na cozinha e não poderia vê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, Jensen precisava saber o que eles diziam. Encostou o ouvido à porta e conseguiu com algum esforço captar a conversa. Eles conversavam em alemão.

"Será que Dimitri ainda está em Stalingrado?" Era a voz de Jared, pouco incisiva.

"Vou ligar amanhã cedo, no início do expediente. Ele estava lá antes de nos enfiar aqui nessa Polônia destruída, se eu sobreviver eu mereço um bônus de Natal de seis zeros por esse serviço."

"Foram sete anos, Misha. Eu gosto muito daqui."

"Eu também adoro receber bombas no meu quintal."

"E você acha que na nossa querida Rússia nós vamos ficar longe da guerra? Eu duvido."

"Trabalhando sete anos no exército de outro país, sob tripla ameaça? Eu quero a proteção de um tanque de guerra."

"Eu queria mesmo é saber o que os russos queriam com a Polônia. Antes da guerra eu imaginava muito menos. Agora parece que a gente contribui com isso" Jared alterou um pouco o tom de voz, se tornando mais grave.

"A União Soviética está em paz. Nós não atacamos ninguém. Mas é só pelo trabalho da unidade que a Rússia pode se antecipar caso movimentos a ameacem. Nós viemos monitorar a Polônia para garantir que nossa população não sofra isso que estamos sofrendo aqui."

"Eu também não apostaria apenas nisso. Stalin... ele é frio."

"Oh, Jared, agradeça ao seu Deus por ninguém além de mim poder te escutar. Não seja idiota, jamais repita qualquer insulto a Stalin, depois eu que sou suicida."

Jensen escutava a conversa com o coração acelerado. Diante do momento de silêncio, sentiu medo de ser pego em flagrante e recuou, andando até a sala para encontrar Annika. Se ele soubesse agora onde ficava a sala. Tinha que se controlar para não transparecer seu espanto, quando sua mente estarrecida mais uma vez jogou tudo o que ele conhecia por realidade no lixo.

Eles nem mesmo eram poloneses. Eles eram russos. Da mesma Rússia do comunismo que a Alemanha repudia, mas que tem um contrato de paz. Eles estavam trabalhando na Polônia sob mando militar.

E, pelo que ele entendeu, e desejou não ter entendido, eles eram espiões.

Quais informações um espião pode ter? Milhares de perigosas informações que colocavam Jensen em perigo a cada instante que estava com eles. Precisava fugir deles. Precisava ir embora. Olhou para a porta que levava ao lado de fora e pensou que talvez devesse o fazer naquele instante mesmo.

Foi quando uma idéia zuniu em sua mente como o ricochetear de uma bala.

Se ele usasse aquele telefone para ligar para a sua base alemã e dizer que estava infiltrado entre os russos, quem sabe pudesse justificar seu comportamento desertor. E o assassinato daquele oficial, bem, nada que ele não conseguisse calar com um pouco de dinheiro. Ou com uma bala.

Quem sabe se entregasse Jared e Misha para os alemães, seria aceito de volta. Seu posto, sua segurança. Sua vida. O plano tinha falhas. Na verdade, era quase tão arriscado quanto ir até a Alemanha sem desculpa alguma. Mas ir para a União Soviética, sendo um inimigo ideológico, e permanecer com dois espiões russos era infinitamente mais perigoso.

Era afinal uma grande idéia. Até o ponto em que ele não era nada mais do que já foi um dia. Até o ponto em que se entregasse os dois, ele entregaria sua alma junto, e ela estaria sangrando.

Como poderia arrancar seu coração e entregá-lo à Alemanha em troca de uma medalha?

**_Where will I meet my fate?_**

**_**_Baby I'm a man and I was born to hate_**  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

17 de setembro de 1939 – 4h12min

Bialystok, Polônia

Se Jensen não estivesse tão cansado, talvez jamais conseguisse pregar os olhos. Ainda assim, foi um sono terrível. Ele sonhava que estava sendo torturado tanto por alemães quanto por russos, e todos o encaravam com desprezo e um deliciado escárnio por infligir tanta dor a um traidor, a um desertor, a um dissimulado.

E todas as vezes que ele estava prestes a acordar, era porque no seu pesadelo Jared tinha enfiado uma faca em seu peito. Ele acordava novamente, suando, notava que tinha o coração batendo, mas que aquilo ardia. E quando finalmente dormia outra vez, era apenas para voltar a ser espancado e flagelado pelos inimigos, e, ao final, entre o significado do fim de sua agonia e também a sua sentença eterna, era assassinado por Jared. Sempre, sua mente perturbada não o deixava descansar.

"Jensen? Você está bem?"

Jensen percebeu que estava acordado quando escutou o sussurro de Jared do outro lado da porta de seu quarto. Ele entrou cuidadosamente e Jensen sentou-se na cama.

"O que foi?" Ele conseguiu dizer, a voz um pouco falhando.

"Eu que pergunto, estava no quarto do lado e você estava quase gritando. Não sei como os outros não acordaram."

"Ah, sim... Eu estava tendo pesadelos."

Jared fechou e trancou a porta, ligando um abajur sobre a estante. Jensen engoliu em seco quando percebeu que não conseguia encarar Jared da mesma forma, mas mesmo assim não deixaria de sentir daquele jeito inexplicável cada vez que estava com ele.

Ele sentou-se na cama ao lado de Jensen e lhe deu um sorriso fraco que Jensen só podia ver fracamente entre a luz amarelada do abajur que se insinuava por seu rosto.

"Como não ter pesadelos no meio disso tudo?"

"Minha mente poderia descansar por um instante, não agüento mais."

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns instantes, e Jared encarou com um pouco de pena os olhos inchados de sono do loiro.

"Posso tentar?"

"Tentar o quê?"

"Fazer você dormir."

Jensen engoliu em seco e sabia que não podia. Jared não podia mais encostar um dedo nele, ele já causara desordem demais dentro de sua cabeça. Mas ele estava com muito sono para reagir propriamente, e a sua hesitação foi interpretada por Jared como uma concordância silenciosa. Ele tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama. Puxou suavemente Jensen, para que ele deitasse.

Em seguida, apenas envolveu Jensen com seu braço e trouxe-o muito perto, pousando sua cabeça em seu peito. Com a outra mão, correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo, Jensen podendo escutar cada uma das batidas do coração do moreno, e elas eram reconfortantes.

Era um abraço quente, acolhedor, e em todos os sentidos perfeito. Jensen sentia o seu coração um pouco acelerado, mas ainda assim os dedos de Jared afagando seu cabelo lentamente tranqüilizavam-no e faziam seus olhos se fecharem aos poucos.

Ele foi mais uma vez torturado pelo exército, até a morte. Mas daquela vez, Jensen viu um anjo a lhe levar embora – lhe tirar a dor, lhe tirar de todas aquelas provações. Era um anjo de cabelos negros que caíam pelo rosto, um anjo com um sorriso de lindas covinhas. E enfim Jensen conseguiu dormir, enfim seu coração pôde se acalmar. Porque havia um anjo lhe abraçando forte como se jamais fosse o abandonar.

**_And when will I meet my end?_**

**_In a better time you could be my friend_**

17 de setembro de 1939 – 7h07min

Bialystok, Polônia

Quando Jensen acordou, Jared não estava mais ao seu lado na cama, e aquilo lhe pareceu ter dado um arrepio de frio. Ele se levantou e vestiu suas roupas, saindo do quarto ainda com os olhos inchados. Ela varreu a sala com os olhos e vasculhou um pouco ao redor em busca do tal telefone que Misha disse ter naquela casa. Mas percebeu que não quaria fazer aquilo no momento. Talvez não quisesse fazer isso nunca. Tanto que quando sentiu o cheiro de café, andou distraído até a cozinha.

Misha estava sentado sobre uma cadeira vermelha, na mesa à sua frente latas abertas de feijão e salsichas. Ele tinha um prato bastante colorido à sua frente e comia calmamente. Quando viu Jensen, sorriu apenas torcendo os lábios, ainda de boca cheia.

"Sério, isso aqui tem gosto de jornal."

"Não duvido nada." Jensen forçou uma risada. Misha virou-se e pegou a panela do fogo.

"Ainda tem um pouco, se estiver com fome. E café naquela chaleira, sirva-se."

Jensen fez um prato para si e sentou-se à frente dele. Não queria proximidade, mas estava com fome. E se ele de fato achasse que não estava já suficientemente evolvido, ele seria muito ingênuo. Deu uma garfada e viu-se falando em seguida.

"Você não deveria estar descansando?"

"Quando eu estiver morto eu descanso pela eternidade. Por enquanto..." Misha ergueu a xícara de café.

"Andar por aí com essa perna encanada não vai te ajudar a melhorar."

Misha deu um sorriso fechado com os olhos pacíficos.

"Posso te contar um segredo, Jensen? Você não conta para o Jared nem pra Annika?"

Aquilo por si só já arrepiava Jensen, mas ele confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

"Hoje de manhã eu tossi algo que tenho certeza que era um pedaço do meu pulmão. Oh, desculpe." Misha olhou para o prato de comida de Jensen e torceu o lábio.

"Não tem problema algum." Jensen não tinha nojo daquilo, era apenas perturbador.

"Eu sei que parece exagero, mas o que eu quis dizer é que todos os dias respirar para mim está um suplício. Cada vez que eu ando, sinto minha perna saindo dos eixos.

"Você parecia ter se recuperado bem."

"Acho que eu finjo bem. Enfim, eu ainda quero ir embora dessa guerra. Ainda quero viver. Mas..." Misha parou por alguns instantes e suspirou.

"Mas parece você já foi jogado para fora da luta." Jensen completou a frase com os olhos muito, muito distantes.

Misha lançou um olhar curioso e plácido para o loiro.

"Exatamente."

Com os olhos ainda perdidos em um horizonte inexistente, analisando todos os sentidos também pessoais dessa frase, Jensen bebeu um gole do café de sua xícara. Saiu de seu transe interior quando alguém entrou na cozinha. Jared estava parado à porta e lançou um olhar terno para Jensen antes de fuzilar Misha com os olhos.

"Krushnic, eu vou te pregar naquela cama."

"Quer um café, Jay?" Ele ergueu a sua xícara com o tom irônico.

"Eu já comi. Venha, precisamos arrumar as coisas para a viagem."

Arrumar as coisas para a viagem significava ali que eles teriam que fazer aquela ligação para Dimitri Gorki.

Com uma piscadela cúmplice para Jensen, Misha deixou a sala, amparado por Jared.

17 de setembro de 1939 – 7h30min

Bialystok, Polônia

Com o rosto muito próximo do bocal do telefone, Misha esperava ser atendido. Apoiava o braço na reforçada parede do porão.

Era um bunker que Misha mantinha sob a sua casa. Era uma sala de tamanho razoável, com paredes reforçadas de metal e estoque de água, armas e alimentos, assim como o telefone com melhor acesso. Uma prevenção de alguém que sabia bem como era uma guerra e também tinha dinheiro suficiente para dispor-se a tal.

Jared esperava ansiosamente ao lado do telefone enquanto Misha segurava o aparelho, aguardando ser recebido por Gorki. Misha decidiu que pelo menos começaria a conversa com Dimitri, e Jared resolveu obedecer. Uma vez Misha fora seu chefe. Mas isso foi antes da missão na Polônia, onde eles foram colocados na igual posição de vigiar o exército polonês, infiltrando-se neles. Os dois tinham feito faculdade de Engenharia. Jared ajudava o exército polaco a erguer fortes e edificações, e aquilo o agradava – ajudá-los a se defender nunca foi um problema, ele adorava imaginar que conseguia fazer aquilo. Mas se eles observassem qualquer atividade que indicasse iminências de um ataque a qualquer nação, ele deveria de imediato informar à seus superiores na União Soviética.

Eles entraram na KGB, a polícia secreta da Rússia, ainda bastante novos. Tal como a CIA o era nos Estados Unidos, era o sistema de inteligência para proteger o país.

Proteger. Para Jared e Misha aquela palavra significava muito. E seu significado tendia sempre a escapar-lhes por entre os dedos.

"Gorki? Aqui é Misha Krushnic." Misha se identificou, em russo, depois de toda a burocracia que tinha passado para conseguir falar com Dimitri. Jared colou o ouvido ao lado de Misha para tentar escutar algo.

"Meu Deus, Misha, você está mesmo vivo!" A voz rouca e áspera de Dimitri chiou no telefone. Misha enfureceu-se com seu cinismo.

"Não graças a vocês! O que estavam fazendo? Vocês sempre nos asseguraram que iriam nos tirar da Polônia caso algo acontecesse! Desde o ataque a Danzig eu vinha ligando e recebemos nada mais que descaso. Eu estou inteiro quebrado, talvez nem sobreviva. Nós vamos pegar um carro agora e tentar chegar a salvo na fronteira, mas assegure-se de ao menos nos deixar entrar!"

"As coisas mudaram, Misha. Mudaram de um jeito que você não faz a menor idéia. Se contássemos a vocês, arriscava estragarem toda a missão."

"Como assim? Eu e Jared demos nosso sangue por esse emprego! Nós estamos sendo destroçados por alemães em uma pátria que se soubesse quem realmente somos talvez nos prendesse e torturasse até a morte. Fizemos isso para garantir a segurança da nossa amada União Soviética. E o que recebemos em troca? Somos abandonados em campo! O quão covarde isso é, Dimitri?"

"Onde vocês estão agora?" Dimitri respondeu apenas.

"Em Bialystok."

Misha e Jared escutaram o suspiro de Dimitri, que quase era um gemido.

"Oh, Deus, eu sinto muito, Misha. Você sempre soube que teria que se sacrificar pelo emprego."

"Como assim?"

"A URSS vai atacar Bialystok. Hoje."

"O QUÊ?" Os dois disseram em uníssono e Jared puxava a escuta do telefone. Misha enganchou as mãos no cabelo e seus olhos mais uma vez se encheram de desesperança. Com a boca próxima do transmissor e a voz estourando em raiva, ele rugiu.

"Como assim vai atacar a Polônia? Vocês estão loucos? Querem destruir esse país? A URSS estava em paz. Ela tinha um tratado de não agressão desde 1932. ELA TINHA UM TRATADO, DIMITRI!"

"Não sou só eu quem decide isso, Jared, contenha-se! Era umacláusula secreta do Pacto Molotov-Ribbentrop, e por secreta presume-se que não sabíamos dela!"

"Eu passei informações para vocês! E vocês vão usar tudo para arrasar uma cidade cheia de inocentes. Tem civis morrendo aqui, aos montes, pelo amor de Deus, isso é loucura!"

"Você não devia ser um espião se queria um trabalho para ver sorrisos nos rostos. Pessoas morrem, Jared. Não sou eu quem vai mudar o rumo de uma guerra porque você viu alguma criancinha mutilada!"

Misha roubou o receptor do telefone de volta e quase colou os lábios no bocal.

"Vão atacar a que horas? Dá tempo de a gente fugir?"

"Eu não tive essa informação exata. Eu vou informar todas as unidades a respeito de vocês, e toda a fronteira, mas desliguem isso e corram. O mais rápido que puderem."

Claro. Sempre tinha sido isso. Era tão óbvio que beirava o ridículo. Jared sempre acreditou que o interesse na espionagem era para evitar ataques e trazer a Polônia para a União soviética, agregando-a às repúblicas socialistas. Mas ultimamente a demanda por informações tinha crescido tanto, não podia ter sido apenas por medo de um ataque.

Eles estavam _planejando_ um ataque.

Jared prendeu duas metralhadoras às suas costas. Puxou Misha e levou-o até a escada, ajudando-o a subir. Começou a sentir a palma de suas mãos suadas. Correndo contra o relógio. Contra uma bomba relógio. Que ele ajudou a armar.

"JENSEN! ANNIKA! ACORDEM, AGORA!" Jared urrou e Misha tinha os olhos vidrados novamente.

Annika e Jensen surgiram de imediato de dentro da cozinha, prontamente. Sob o olhar espantado de ambos, Jared ordenou com a voz oscilando entre firmeza e desespero.

"Peguem o que der de enlatados e vamos embora daqui agora!"

"Jared, o que aconte..." Annika esboçou dizer

"EU DISSE AGORA!" Jared vociferou mais uma vez e colocou o braço de Misha sobre seu ombro. Ele gemeu baixo de dor. Jared voltou-se para ele. Tinha um suspiro engasgado na

"Como eu posso ir embora e deixar essa cidade assim? Devíamos der um jeito de tirar os civis dessa cidade!"

Jensen e Annika apareceram de volta com os mantimentos. Antes mesmo que Misha pudesse retaliar, escutaram uma explosão muito distante. E tiros. Todos se encararam com as expressões desamparadas.

"Parece que é tarde demais para isso, Jared."

"Para o carro, todos vocês."

Jared sabia que precisava correr. Mas também sentia que aquilo nunca terminaria. Sabia que enquanto a guerra continuasse, choveria medo e corpos para cima deles, até o momento em que sua mente o mergulhasse em uma insanidade permanente ou em uma escuridão eterna.

Quando eles arrancaram o carro entre a cidade em pânico, tiveram sorte em não atropelar ninguém. Os tanques poloneses começavam a se posicionar, e o cerco dos soldados também crescia, dando-lhe as corretas direções. Mas eles estavam indo para a União Soviética. E era de onde vinha o Exército Vermelho.

Eles tinham portanto que resumir a uma coisa: Eles teriam que correr na direção dos tiros.

Jensen estava preso na mesma incredulidade que assolava a todos fora e dentro daquele carro. O que a URSS estava fazendo lá? O exército dos comunistas, de uma nação que sempre se julgou a mãe dos países eslavos, destruiria tudo que já estava suficientemente fragilizado. Quando conseguiu ver a explosão de um tanque polonês, torceu para que a Polônia se rendesse logo, antes de virar um jardim de membros despedaçados.

O carro enveredava sem agilidade pelas ruas de Bialystok enquanto soldados tentavam fechar o acesso. Jared sabia que não conseguiriam ir muito longe. E, no entanto, ele continuava com as mãos firmes no volante, o carro instável rodando entre ruas desesperadas.

Quando ao final de uma rua que eles atravessavam estava fechada por veículos de guerra, eles derraparam para frear. Pararam de frente a uma linda catedral e Jared gostaria muito de ter fé agora, mas em tudo o que ele confiava era em suas mãos no volante e seus pés acelerando novamente.

"Nós nunca vamos sair daqui, Jared!" Misha disse do banco de trás, e só conseguia olhar para sua perna engessada que o deixava à mercê do destino.

"Eu vou arrumar um jeito." Jared fez a volta e tentou entrar por outro lado. Uma explosão em um prédio desabou uma daquelas belezas arquitetônicas. Tudo o que podia se escutar eram gritos, tiros e aquele som de dezenas de construções ruindo em nome de uma guerra.

Jared fazia todo o seu esforço para encontrar uma saída na direção que eles deviam ir, mas estava apenas sendo sitiado e impedido de avançar. Chegou apenas ao final de Bialystok, onde todas as belas construções barrocas e góticas começavam a dar lugar às florestas temperadas novamente.

Um tiro de tanque zuniu pela cidade e fez a torre de uma igreja desmantelar-se como se fosse feita de papel. Uma grande pedra atingiu a parte de cima do carro. Jared freou novamente cantando pneus e eles desceram do carro trocando olhares desconsolados.

"E se a gente entrar na floresta? Será que tem como a gente chegar do outro lado?" Annika apontou uma solução razoável.

"Não... Essa não é uma opção." Jared não conseguiu evitar olhar para a perna de Misha.

"Não! Vocês não vêem? É a única chance de vocês! Por favor, me deixem para trás!"

"Nós podemos carregar você!" Annika sugeriu e começou a analisar a possibilidade

"Vocês vão ser pegos, por favor, corram, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado."

No final de uma grande rua, soldados poloneses levavam civis para a direção oposta, eles quisessem ou não.

"Quantas vezes nós vamos ter que falar que não?" Jared vociferou de volta. Seus olhos desesperados viam o exército se aproximar rápido demais, prontos para arrastá-los mais para dentro da Polônia, mais para dentro do terror.

"Eu estou morrendo, Jared! E eu não vou suportar levar vocês comigo!"

Enquanto Bialystok era arrasada pelo exército soviético, os três encaravam Misha, suas mentes o tempo todo ponderando se valeria a pena sobreviver sabendo que abandonaram uma pessoa, que abandonaram sua humanidade.

"E enquanto você estiver vivo nós não vamos deixar você!" Jared urrou mais uma vez.

Não interessavam os gritos de dor ou protesto. Não adiantava tentar pensar em mais nenhuma saída. Não adiantava entrar no carro novamente. Se eles não corressem para dentro da floresta ou se escondessem imediatamente, seriam arrastados pelos soldados e talvez nunca mais encontrassem seu destino, presos no inferno que eles mesmos tinham ajudado a atear fogo.

Jared colocou a cabeça para dentro do carro e esticou-se para pegar suas armas. Ele não viu, porém, que Misha tinha um revólver consigo.

"Você sempre foi um grande amigo, Jared."

Misha tirou-o da bainha da calça e apenas Jensen notou o movimento. Ao perceber que o loiro o observava, Krushnic lançou um último olhar repleto de uma rendição dolorosa, de pura angústia. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em lágrimas e Jensen pôde ler nos lábios dele a frase que ele proferiu em voz inaudível.

_Corram o mais rápido que puder._

No instante seguinte, Misha fechou os olhos e colocou o cano da arma atrás de seu próprio queixo. Um urro de protesto de Jensen foi abafado pelo som terrível de um tiro.

Um sacrifício. Mais um.

Misha desabou inerte no chão enquanto Jared erguia o rosto do carro e enxergava aquela cena a enfiar-lhe uma faca na garganta. Seu coração descompassou, cambaleou no peito sem forças. Annika jogou-se de joelhos ao lado do corpo com os olhos afogados em desespero.

Estavam tão estarrecidos que sequer conseguiam absorver o que tinha acontecido.

Mas da mesma forma que Misha sacrificou o padre Haskel para que todos pudessem sobreviver, ele também tirou sua vida para que Jared pudesse continuar.

E, entre tantas escolhas difíceis que lhe arrancavam a alma do corpo, que lhe gelavam o sangue, talvez essa tivesse sido a mais difícil de todas. Mas ele a tomou. Porque era guerra. E nela ele sempre soube que as escolhas que tomasse o assombrariam por quanto tempo sua mente torturada ainda conseguisse pensar.

E agora que seu sangue penetrava na terra, ele que seria a assombração da mente dos que tinham que ficar e lutar. Mas os que ficavam ao menos tinham uma mente torturada que ainda conseguia pensar. Que ainda funcionava, e que não estava com uma bala alojada em seu interior. Se aquilo era de fato honrado, e não apenas covarde? Uma pergunta que jamais seria respondida.

No entanto agora eles enfim poderiam correr.

Jensen agarrou Jared pelo braço e puxou também Annika. Apesar de suas mentes ainda estarem enevoadas, arrasadas, os soldados se aproximavam, e eles tinham que correr.

E era com as mãos cheias do sangue de Misha, correndo até quando seus pulmões ardessem e seus pés queimassem, que eles abandonavam Bialystock rumo a uma incerteza ainda maior.

Eles se embrenhariam na floresta entre o som de bombas de tanque, eternamente temendo que aquela explosão fosse sobre eles. Eles fugiriam deixando para trás o corpo de Misha Krushic, um militar russo que jamais seria enterrado com todas as honras que merecia. Seria deixado apodrecer enquanto tantos outros ganhavam medalhas por tanto menos.


	9. Chapter 9

17 de setembro de 1939 – 12h23min

Bialystok, Polônia

O sangue de Jensen escorria-lhe pelas pernas e fazia uma mancha rubra em sua calça. A queda que ele teve entre as pedras feriu seus joelhos. Mas aquilo não era nada. Ele continuaria correndo, sentindo a vida pulsando por suas veias.

Os três não estavam dentro da floresta por tempo suficiente para parar de correr com todas as suas forças. Mas as raízes e as pedras eram traiçoeiras naquele local. Annika envergonhava-se da quantidade de vezes que tropeçara, mas até mesmo os treinados Jensen e Jared caíam nas armadilhas daquela floresta.

Eles correram por mais uma hora aproximadamente antes de pararem de fato pela primeira vez. Recuperavam o fôlego em engasgos enquanto se apoiavam atrás de grandes árvores, escutando seus corações ribombarem no peito e estourarem nos seus ouvidos, segurando as pesadas armas como se estivessem se agarrando às suas vidas. Jensen tinha um rifle sob um braço e com sua mão livre, apertava seu joelho ferido.

"Você faz alguma idéia para onde temos que ir?" Annika falou finalmente, arfando, encarando Jared. As mãos dela estavam sangrando um pouco.

"Nós estamos correndo feito cães perdidos aqui. Precisamos ir para o leste, sempre. Mas agora o sol está a pino, não sei me localizar."

Jensen limpou suas mãos e dirigiu-se a Jared.

"Pararam para pensar que se os russos puderem, eles vão se enfiar na floresta também? É o melhor lugar para se esconder."

"Estou pensando nisso desde que entrei aqui."

Era mentira. Jared de fato havia considerado isso, mas tudo o que ele pensava enquanto corria era que seu melhor amigo tinha estourado seu cérebro na sua frente e ele não conseguiu fazer nada. Ele se sentia eternamente de mãos atadas.

Eles voltaram a andar, desta vez marchar, sem o ritmo de uma corrida. Temiam estar indo para o lugar errado, mas temiam mais ainda ficar parados e fazer-se de alvo fácil. E aquele matagal nunca terminava.

17 de setembro de 1939 – 23h20min

Bialystok, Polônia

Era mais um vento cruel que os enregelava até os ossos. Eles tinham parado para descansar, enfim, mas não encontraram proteção nenhuma além das árvores ao redor e algumas poucas pedras. Jared e Jensen permaneciam sentados, recostados em uma pedra, enquanto Annika estava deitada ao lado deles, encolhida, tentando dormir sobre as folhas secas que forravam o chão. Ela tremia convulsivamente ao lado de Jared, e ele observou a cena com os olhos estreitos. Segurou-a e puxou-a para perto de si. A loira não conseguiu evitar abraçá-lo de volta. Sua pele era puro gelo.

Jensen encarou a cena com um nó na garganta. Mais um vento agarrou-se à sua pele e ele também desejava um abraço daqueles. Mas quão infantil aquilo seria? Continuou impassível, sua pele sem sequer tocar a de Jared, a uma distância de pelo menos dois palmos do moreno.

Annika havia adormecido em completa exaustão. Jared tinha a mão sobre os cabelos dela de um jeito um pouco paternal. Jensen não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena.

E naquele mesmo instante ele viu os olhos de Jared brilharem.

A luz da lua estava muito fraca, estava desencorajada e austera, sem querer tocar o chão. Mas o brilho dos olhos marejados de Jared não era apagado por nenhuma escuridão. Era uma luz amarga, que tomava conta da noite e que envergonhava o luar.

Jensen sentiu o aperto em seu coração assolar tudo o que sentia. Porque Jared, sim, era uma muralha. E tinha desabado.

Não foi nada mais que uma única lágrima, que ele viu escorrer pelo rosto impassível de Jared. Mas depois dela, Jensen precisou se aproximar, porque sentia que precisava secá-la. Sentou-se um pouco mais para o lado, encostando-se ao moreno com um olhar de compaixão.

"Ah, você não estava dormindo." Jared sussurrou com o sorriso mais triste que Jensen já havia visto. E jamais imaginou que talvez Jared precisasse de um abraço muito mais do que ele mesmo.

Jensen ajoelhou-se e passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Jared. Para não acordar Annika, estavam em uma posição desconfortável, mas ainda assim nada parecia ser mais intenso que aquilo. Jensen sentiu uma lágrima de Jared sobre seu pescoço e de repente tudo tinha se tornado imenso, a noite tinha tomado uma dimensão imensurável, infinita. A voz de Jared foi ouvida mais uma vez, e era um murmúrio sem vigor. Ele ergueu o rosto e afastou-se apenas um pouco. Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

"Jensen, você acredita em Deus?"

A pergunta parecia tão simples. Um sim ou um não. Mas no momento parecia que tinha infinitas respostas.

"Não sei mais." Jensen se viu respondendo.

"Eu acredito."

Jensen viu que Jared agarrava com força seu colar com a pequena cruz dourada. Seu punho estava tão firmemente fechado em torno do pingente que quase tremia.

"Talvez se eu continuasse crendo, eu ganhasse mais forças para continuar. Você ao menos não perdeu a fé." Jensen continuou, a voz rouca.

"Eu queria ter perdido, Jensen. Queria não acreditar em mais nada."

"Por quê?" Jensen não deixou de se espantar. Jared tinha os olhos úmidos, encarando toda a floresta que se estendia como um labirinto à sua frente.

"Misha se matou. Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe?"

Jensen engoliu em seco. O inferno. A linha que separava os pecados da necessidade era muito tênue. Nunca conseguia ser exatamente definida. Mas para os que finalizavam sua própria vida, a lei divina era muito clara. Todos os pecados eram passíveis de serem perdoados. Todos, menos o suicídio.

"Ele fez isso para nos salvar, Jared. Deus poderia ser tão cruel?"

"Eu olho para isso tudo e não consigo enxergar misericórdia divina. Quando eu olho para o céu, Jensen, eu não vejo redenção. Eu vejo bombas chovendo sobre nossas cabeças."

Mais um vento uivou nos arredores e castigou seus rostos. Ficaram em silêncio por longos instantes antes de Jensen abrir a boca novamente.

"Quem sabe... quem sabe cada um de nós mereça o que está recebendo."

Jared ergueu os olhos e de imediato trancou-os em Jensen. Sentia que era insuportável continuar fitando aqueles olhos verdes, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha forças suficiente para desviar o olhar.

"Você nunca foi dono de uma fábrica, foi?"

"Não." Ele concordou com os olhos fixos em um raio de luz que se insinuava entre as folhas dos bordos à sua frente.

"Então quem você é?"

"Você não vai querer saber."

Jared tinha soltado seu crucifixo e mexia nos cabelos muito louros de Annika ao seu colo, e parecia brincar com suas mechas, desinteressado.

"E eu devo sentir medo disso?" Jared continuou, com a voz quase infantil.

Jensen tirou os olhos da terra escura que forrava o chão e virou-se para Jared. Ele devia temer? Sim, ele deveria ter muito medo do Jensen Ackles que entrou na Luftwaffe. Mas aquele Jensen Ackles que estava sentado ao seu lado era completamente indefeso. Tinha sido desarmado pelo que sentia. E o que ele sentia o dominava dos pés à cabeça, como se fosse bombeado pelo sangue, mais forte que o frio ou o medo. Ele sempre soube que não entregaria Jared, desde o momento em que cogitou aquilo e sentiu que seu coração sangrava. Mas nunca imaginou que acabaria por decidir ficar ali, ao lado de Jared, por quanto tempo conseguisse. Sim, ele descobriu que poderia ficar preso na Polônia, que se deixaria levar até a Rússia, até a Alemanha, até o inferno se para isso não precisasse abandonar Jared.

"Eu nunca vou ferir você. Nunca." Ele disse enfim, depois de se dar conta de tudo aquilo.

"Então me prometa uma coisa."

"Se eu puder..."

"Só me prometa que vai viver."

"Você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso." Jensen detestava ter que dizer aquilo. Jared estava tão vulnerável ao seu lado que parecia que até se as palavras o atingissem do jeito errado, ele seria destruído. Com a voz ainda ansiosa e rouca, Jared engoliu em seco.

"Então me prometa... que nunca vai desistir. Que não importa o que acontecer, você vai lutar. Que não vai se render como Misha fez."

Jared tinha uma feição tão desamparada que Jensen sentia que jamais podia dizer não àqueles olhos.

"Eu prometo."

Jared esticou-se apenas um pouco para o lado e tocou os lábios de Jensen com os seus para selar-lhe a promessa. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e Jensen precisou de mais alguns segundos para também fechar os seus. O beijo era o resultado perfeito de movimentos calmos e profundos que eles mal conseguiam lidar. Das outras vezes era explicável. Suas bocas se possuíam com aquele fervor de luxúria totalmente sexual.

E agora? Agora havia apenas os corações batendo forte, mas sem desespero. E entre aquele gosto triste das lágrimas de Jared que haviam escorrido até seus lábios, eles apenas sentiam que precisavam um do outro, para todos os efeitos. Sentiam que aquilo se explicava sozinho.

Quando seus rostos se separaram, ainda próximos o suficiente para sentir sua respiração sobre seus rostos, Jared sussurrou com os olhos mergulhados nos de Jensen.

"Eu não acredito que ainda duvido de Deus quando no meio de todo esse desastre eu encontrei alguém como você."

Naquele instante Jensen sentiu que as lágrimas haviam o contagiado, e que elas o torturavam para serem libertadas. Mas ele não permitiu que nenhuma escorresse.

Tudo o que ele mais desejava era poder apagar seu passado, era poder esquecê-lo e fazer com que o mundo o esquecesse. Mas ele sabia que não podia, e que tudo o que ele tinha era o presente. O mesmo presente que lhe envolvia com um vento frio e beirando o insuportável. Que lhe ninava ao som de balas ricocheteando e perfurando o peito de inocentes. O presente irônico e cruel que fazia com que tudo o que ele mais desejasse na vida era ter um inimigo ao seu lado.

Jared era russo. Jensen era alemão. E a Rússia podia até ter se aliado à Alemanha, mas não se tratava de acordos em papel. Tratava-se de confiança. Que bastava um movimento errado para ser picotada e jogada ao vento para jamais voltar-se a unir os pedaços.

Jensen percebeu que já não adiantava mais pensar. Jared tinha recostado sua cabeça em seu ombro e caído no sono. Ele manteve-se acordado para proteger todos na vigília. Para proteger tudo o que ele tinha no mundo então.

18 de setembro de 1939 – 05h02min

Bialystok, Polônia

Annika acordou Jensen e Jared com um chacoalhão e tinha o dedo sobre o lábio, com os olhos vidrados ordenando silêncio. Os dois se colocaram de joelhos e se agacharam enquanto Annika apontava o problema.

Eles na verdade podiam escutar o que era o problema. Um pequeno grupo de pessoas se aproximava em um farfalhar baixo das plantas. Pessoas fardadas e armadas. Eram soldados russos que tinham se embrenhado na floresta, exatamente como eles tinham dito que eles fariam.

Agachados, os três tentaram se mover, para detrás da pedra que uma vez os protegera um pouco do vento cruel da noite. Com as costas coladas na rocha acinzentada, eles tentavam conter as batidas de seu coração que aceleravam.

Os passos dos russos marcavam quase silenciosamente no chão de folhas secas. Eles não conseguiam se mexer sem fazer algum tipo de ruído, sem o estalar de algumas plantas, mas ainda assim estava discreto demais para que pudessem prever para onde os soldados iriam.

A arma que eles seguravam fazia pulsar seus dedos. Ela nem mesmo estava engatilhada, e aquilo os fazia se sentir um passo atrás, mais um movimento em desvantagem.

Quando eles viram que o grupo de soldados ameaçou se mexer, eles correram agachados, cada um para detrás de uma grande árvore. Jared percebeu que o movimento alarmou os oficiais.

"Hey!" Jensen escutou um dos soldados dizer, seguido de uma frase em russo que ele não conseguiu entender. Jared, no entanto, escutou o que ele havia dito: "Quem está aí?"

Trancando a sua respiração que já parecia alta demais, Jared percebeu que os soldados começavam a cercar a área onde eles estavam. Correr seria suicídio. Seu coração bombeava adrenalina para todo o seu corpo e ele tentava raciocinar quando a solução mais sensata lhe surgiu à mente. Tal como a mais perigosa.

_Por favor, Dimitri, que você pelo menos tenha feito o que disse que iria fazer._

Jensen não sentiu mais suas pernas, fraquejando, quando viu Jared sair de detrás da árvore, deixando sua metralhadora no chão e erguendo as mãos para o alto. Todos os soldados o enxergaram e Jensen sentia como se seu coração pusesse saltar pela sua boca.

_"_Não atire. Não saia daí._" _Jared sussurrou para Jensen, que leu seus lábios. Annika também assistia à cena com desespero enquanto todos os soldados apontavam suas armas para Jared.

"Não atirem! Não atirem, eu estou desarmado!" Jared movia-se muito lentamente enquanto sentia seu sangue fervendo sob sua pele. Eram pelo menos dez soldados. Pelo menos dez canos de arma apontados para ele.

"Identifique-se!" Um dos soldados rugiu para ele, um muito branco de olhos quase negros. Era óbvio que estranhava o fato daquele moreno saber falar russo em uma província polonesa.

"Eu sou Jared Tristan Padalecki! Sou um membro da KGB e estava em serviço de campo aqui na Polônia."

"Ah, sim, eu também sou!" O soldado respondeu com desprezo e alguns soltaram risadas maldosas. Ele então engatilhou sua arma e Jared engoliu em seco.

Jensen simplesmente estava vendo uma dezena de armas serem apontadas para a nova razão de sua vida, podendo rechaçá-lo em instantes. Sabia que se atirasse em alguém ou aparecesse para tentar ajudar, isso provavelmente faria os soldados dispararem. Ele estava sentado assistindo impotente ameaçarem de morte o que ele tinha de mais importante. E naquele instante tudo o que ele sentia era que corria medo por suas artérias.

Jared continuou falando, as mãos ainda no alto, respirando profundamente.

"Vocês podem me prender, mas eu tenho um amigo chamado Dimitri Gorki na sede do governo. Ele disse que vai enviar meu nome e foto para as bases que estavam indo para a guerra. Eu tenho o número dele. Tudo o que eu peço é um único telefonema."

"Onde estão seus documentos?"

Jared suspirou e sentiu que suava frio. Estava dando tudo errado. Dimitri tinha dito que pelo menos mandaria a ficha de Jared para as unidades em guerra. Para assim que conseguissem um preso que alegasse ser Jared, ao menos verificassem se a descrição batia com a foto e a impressão digital mandada.

Aparentemente, Dimitri não tinha feito isso. E tudo foi jogado por água abaixo. Jared tentava manter a voz calma enquanto suas mãos estavam geladas.

"Eu não consegui trazê-los. Vim de Varsóvia e perdi tudo em Wolomin, naquele bombardeio alemão."

"Ajoelhe-se." O soldado disse apenas, e fez um gesto para outro oficial. Este tirou uma algema de seus pertences e deu a volta, indo para trás de Jared.

Annika e Jensen se pressionaram contra suas árvores ao ver a aproximação daquele soldado. Jared se ajoelhava lentamente no chão, os olhos confusos.

"Eu poderei ter aquele telefonema?" Jared perguntou com a voz trêmula.

"Não. Não acredito em suas baboseiras." O soldado de olhos negros que estava à frente de Jared continuava rude, enquanto o outro oficial fechava as algemas em torno dos pulsos dele.

_Perfeito. Ah, Dimitri, seu filho da puta._

_"_De qualquer maneira, se você não acredita, então eu sou só um civil! Por que está me prendendo?"

"Você sabe um pouco demais sobre a Rússia para ser considerado inofensivo."

"É porque eu _sou_ russo, caralho!" Jared vociferou diante do absurdo.

O soldado que o algemara acertou-lhe um chute no meio das costas exatamente quando escutou a ofensa. Instintivamente, movido pela raiva de ter assistido àquilo, Jensen se mexeu atrás de sua árvore, sem tempo suficiente para se frear. Quando o fez, já havia chamado a atenção do grupo de oficiais russos. E eles começaram a procurá-los.

Antes mesmo de chegarem a Jensen, escutaram um grito feminino de protesto.

"Ei, olha só que gracinha!" Um dos soldados ergueu Annika, com os olhos maliciosos. Ela era uma mulher linda, e eles eram uma dezena de homens com instintos puramente selvagens. Annika estava em completo pânico enquanto sentia que o soldado que a prendia também estava passando a mão por seus seios.

"Não encoste nela!" Jared rugiu, entre ódio e desespero. Para aumentar a angústia de Jared, eles trouxeram Jensen para o seu lado, com o cano de um rifle pousando em sua nuca, e chutaram-lhe a parte de trás dos joelhos para fazê-lo cair de quatro no chão.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia medir o quanto se sentiam culpados por colocar Annika naquela situação. Jared virou-se para o soldado com quem ele conversava desde o começo, e tinha os olhos inflamados.

"É o seguinte. Eu digo que eu sou de uma alta patente do exército russo. Eu conheço o General Vladimir Kavlov. Conheço o major Eric Crieski. Em conheço Dimitri Gorki. Eu tomava café com uma dezena de pessoas para os quais você precisa se ajoelhar caso sequer passem na sua frente. Se eu falar com meus contatos, você vai para a corte marcial, eu te garanto. E tudo o que você precisa fazer para evitar isso é pegar esse seu radinho e falar o meu nome para o seu chefe. Se não funcionar, então você pode nos levar. Eu sei o que acontece com quem faz essas falsas alegações. Acha que eu seria assim tão idiota de correr esse risco?"

Jared estava blefando com tanta propriedade que o soldado de olhos negros hesitou por um instante. Permaneceram todos calados enquanto a mão do soldado vagava para seu comunicador e ele apertava o botão para falar.

Agora tudo o que Jared rezava era para que alguém naquela unidade soubesse o seu nome. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Porque ele podia até ser preso, que eventualmente conseguiria falar com alguém e ser solto. Mas ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer com Jensen. E muito menos com a pobre Annika. O quão terrível isso seria?

O soldado colocou a boca no comunicador e disse a primeira frase.

"Senhor, aqui tem um tal de Jared Tristan Padalecki que alegou conhecer o major Eric Crieski, e diz ser da polícia do governo. Isso confere?"

O intervalo entre a resposta arrancava o fôlego de Jared.

"Padalecki? Como ele é?" Jared escutou a voz com chiado vinda do rádio, quase com alívio. Annika e Jensen, que não entendiam nada das palavras em russo que o soldado trocava com seu comunicador, ainda sentiam muito próximas de sua pele as balas das armas dos russos.

"Ele não tem documentos, mas é caucasiano, bastante alto, cabelo preto, olhos claros, sei lá, meio verdes."

"A descrição confere, enfim, traga-o aqui de qualquer maneira. Vocês não foram idiotas de ferir alguém que alega ser do governo, foram?"

"Não, senhor." O soldado mentiu. Jared lançou um olhar vitorioso para ele, que ficou visivelmente mais pálido.

"Tem mais duas pessoas com ele. Levo junto?"

"Sim, garanta que também não se machuquem. Só os algeme, por precaução. Aqui nós resolvemos tudo."

"Certo. Câmbio, desligo."

Com a resposta do rádio, ele desligou seu comunicador e, envergonhado, tomou postura.

"Terbotski, tire as mãos da garota!" Foi sua primeira ordem. Em seguida, pediu desculpas secas e ergueu Jared e Jensen. Ordenou para sua tropa que os escoltasse até um veículo e os mandasse para a base russa. Eles começaram a andar e Jared respirou profundamente.

_Muito obrigado, Dimitri._

Agora Jared agradecia em silêncio, e até ria de sua contradição. Na verdade, ria de tudo, risadas nervosas se ensaiavam para sair de sua boca. Mas seu sorriso se desfez quando encontrou o rosto reprovador de Jensen ao seu lado, a lhe fitar com ódio. Ele começou a se explicar, também para Annika, que estava andando ao lado de Jensen com os olhos apavorados.

"Não se preocupe, deu tudo certo. Nós vamos para a Rússia, não somos prisioneiros, ok?"

Mas Jensen não se importava com aquilo agora. Ele só estava possesso de raiva.

"Seu idiota, seu tremendo idiota, como faz isso?"

"Dimitri tem contatos no exército, ele prometeu que informaria às unidades que nós estávamos tentando fugir."

"Eu não entendia o que vocês estavam dizendo, mas tenho certeza que a gente só saiu de perigo por muita, muita sorte! E se eles te matassem? E se te prendessem?"

"Se algo acontecesse, vocês fugiriam enquanto eles me levavam preso! Nunca achei que você fosse entregar a si mesmo e à Annika por causa de um impulso, como fez!"

"Agora a culpa é minha de você ser um inconseqüente?"

"Você não precisava se arrastar comigo!"

"Então sou só eu quem tem que sobreviver, Jared? Você pode simplesmente se colocar na frente de um monte de canos de arma? Que beleza de promessa você me mandou fazer!"

"Eu não podia imaginar eles matando vocês! Se eu não tentasse negociar e a gente fugisse pela mata, era bem capaz de eles nos fuzilarem pelas costas."

Jensen voltou seus olhos furiosos para frente e se calou. Seus passos marcavam um pouco surdos sobre as folhas do chão.

"Me desculpe, Jen." Jared murmurou, ajeitando as mãos nas algemas.

"Não faça isso de novo." Jensen respondeu, a voz magoada.

"Não vou fazer."

"Pessoal..."

A voz de Annika foi escutada. Era quase um miado terrificado. Ela estava tão assustada que nem mesmo prestava atenção no que eles diziam ao seu lado. Estava muito pálida. Continuou com a voz um pouco rouca assim que percebeu que Jensen e Jared voltaram sua atenção para ela.

"...falem para mim que eles não vão mais fazer o que eles queriam fazer comigo."

Jensen gostaria de abraçá-la naquele momento, mas suas mãos estavam algemadas para trás. Foi Jared quem respondeu.

"Não, eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem. Nem que eu tenha que matar alguém."

Ela lançou o esboço de um sorriso, os olhos firmes nem mesmo começando a se encher de lágrimas. Ele só via naquela mulher uma coragem sem tamanho.

Jensen engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão à sua frente. Enquanto Jared e Annika estavam respirando aliviados, ele estava sendo levado exatamente para o centro do exército russo, para o centro da espionagem russa. E enquanto Jared torcia para ser identificado, Jensen só podia rezar para nunca ser.

Mas Jared e Annika estavam bem, não estavam?

Ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir.


	10. Chapter 10

21 de setembro de 1939 – 3h48min

Krynki, Polônia

Era o terceiro dia de viagem. De carro não deveria demorar tanto, mas eles faziam dezenas de paradas, dezenas. Jared sequer entendia por que tantas.

Jensen, Jared e Annika estavam no compartimento de carga de um furgão. Tinham sido entregues alguns cobertores rotos e lhes permitiam dormir sobre alguns sacos de arroz. Ganhavam uma ou outra lata de comida. Mas era apenas aquilo. A despeito de seus momentos de ar puro cada vez que eles estacionavam, eles estavam sendo tratados como prisioneiros.

Na noite anterior, Jared e Jensen dormiram de mãos dadas, tentando esconder a cena de Annika. Durante todo o tempo em que estavam na estrada, não tinham praticamente conversado sobre mais nada que não fosse extremamente fático ou trivial, a respeito da viagem ou do clima. Mas à noite eles tinham entrelaçado seus dedos. Era difícil continuar sem aquilo. Jensen se perguntava como Annika conseguia.

Vez ou outra desde que deixaram Wolomin, algum deles a abraçava. Entendiam que uma mulher geralmente precisava de mais contato físico para se sentir segura. Mas em geral ela não retribuía muito bem. Talvez ela percebesse algo entre os dois, talvez tivesse escutado alguma conversa. Mas nunca disse nada. Apenas continuava retraída. Ela estava sem dúvida assustada.

A única vez que Annika retribuiu tinha sido naquela noite, e na realidade tinha sido um tanto constrangedor. A chuva já tinha começado e eles estavam deitados com a cabeça apoiada nos sacos de cereal. Sentiam a instabilidade no chão do veículo e sacolejavam junto a ele.

Jensen estava entre Jared e Annika. Ele assistia Jared dormir quando escutou um suspiro amargo dela.

"Não consegue dormir?" Ele virou-se para ela e sussurrou muito fracamente, para não despertar Jared.

"Quando nós vamos chegar? Não agüento mais essa ansiedade."

"Não faço idéia."

"O pior é que eu não faço a menor idéia do que vão fazer comigo lá."

"Ei." Jensen colocou a mão no rosto dela "Nem eu nem Jared vamos deixar ninguém machucar você. Nós já falamos, nem que a gente tenha que matar uns russos e tacar fogo na base inteira, entendeu?"

Jensen sequer sabia se iria conseguir salvar a si mesmo, mas jamais desistiria de proteger Annika, mesmo que isso significasse colocar sua segurança de lado.

Ela sorriu com um pouco de angústia. Um trovão ribombou do lado de fora e rasgou a noite sob grossos pingos de água. As mãos de Annika pousaram sobre o peito de Jensen e ele sorriu de volta. Mas ele levou tempo demais para se der conta do que realmente estava acontecendo.

Annika fechou os punhos e segurou a blusa de Jensen. Quando ele a olhou de volta, ela não tinha se movido nem por um instante, mas parecia assustada novamente. Os seus olhos azuis fitavam os de Jensen, e ambos pareciam desconcertados. Jensen jamais tinha visto Annika como algo mais que uma grande amiga, uma companheira de guerra. Mas Annika estava daquele jeito porque percebeu o quanto seu coração tinha disparado.

Ela largou as roupas de Jensen e de imediato virou para o outro lado. Jensen também fitou apenas o teto do furgão, escutando o som das gotas de chuva estourando pesadamente contra o metal do veículo. Annika não poderia sentir nada por ele. Daria tudo errado.

Eles estavam chegando à Rússia. Ela logo seguiria seu próprio caminho e encontraria alguém que ela amasse. Mas Jensen sabia que o limite entre a vida e a morte quebra em segundos barreiras de relacionamentos que levariam anos para se partir, eleva a intimidade em décadas. Sabia que toda a nossa noção do tempo se divide em memórias, e tudo dependia de como elas ficavam impressas em sua mente. E tudo o de mais intenso que jamais viveram havia acontecido fora naquele tempo de guerra.

E que se Annika estivesse sentindo algo assim, ela não esqueceria jamais. Jensen tinha isso certo como a morte, cada vez que olhava para Jared, cada vez que via sua respiração calma e adormecida dentro daquele furgão, totalmente alheio a tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia que se apegar a alguém naquela situação acabaria por ser doentio.

_Não, não. Eu estou exagerando._

Annika logo encontraria alguém especial, que passasse a vida toda com ela, que lhe daria uma filha e um neto, que lhe daria uma casa, uma vida.

O carro parou de supetão e arrancou Jensen de mais uma de suas divagações. As portas dianteiras foram batidas com força. Jared acordou de imediato e sentou-se, imitado por Annika e Jensen. Um oficial russo abriu a porta traseira do furgão. Um vento gélido trouxe uma lufada de umidade e vários pingos d'água para dentro.

"Estamos em Krynki." Ele disse, e se afastou com calma, sem se importar com a chuva. Aparentemente, os três também não deveriam ligar. Um pouco mais adiante luzes estavam ligadas e dezenas de caixas se empilhavam em torno de um grande pavilhão de telhados esverdeados e paredes ocre. O soldado apontou para aquele mesmo lugar, indicando que era mesmo para onde deveriam ir, e sob a chuva.

Eles desceram e seus pés tocaram o chão enlameado como se tocassem a neve. A chuva também os acertava agulhadas, e estourava lenta ao lado de seus ouvidos como se desejasse conseguir derretê-los.

O minuto sob a chuva tinha arrancado todo o calor de seus corpos. Quando atingiram um local coberto, à porta do pavilhão, Jared arquejou.

"Kryski é fronteira com a Rússia. É só a gente atravessar isso, é só acabar com essa burocracia maldita."

Seguidos por um soldado, eles entraram. Havia tantas caixas, o tempo todo, que parecia não ter mais nada no ambiente inteiro. A pequena mesa escura e os mapas pregados na parede onde se instalou um escritório provisório passavam quase despercebidos.

Jared aproximou-se, não muito, para não correr o risco de molhar nada. Estava completamente encharcado. O oficial de cabelos castanhos fechados que estava sentado à mesa usava uma farda preta, e provavelmente permanecia ali dando ordens o dia inteiro, alternando entre os pavilhões de carga e os que realmente serviam de escritório. Estes eram contêineres fechados que apenas algumas pessoas tinham acesso. Ele levantou-se e não estendeu a mão, apenas analisou-o de cima abaixo.

"Quanta imponência para um policial do governo, não?" Por algum motivo, o oficial alfinetou Jared, provavelmente para analisar sua reação.

"Dimitri mandou o fax?" Jared não se deixou afetar.

O oficial abaixou-se um pouco e tirou um envelope amarelado da gaveta. Enquanto isso, Jared lia o sobrenome dele bordado na farda à altura do peito. Oficial Branka. Jared quase sorriu. Aquele era um nome de mulher.

Enquanto Jared analisava um pouco mais o homem de cabelos castanhos e nome feminino, este tirava um papel de dentro do envelope. Intercalava os olhares entre Jared e o que estava impresso. Ergueu a sobrancelha e abaixou o papel. Era a ficha de Jared, com sua foto e impressões digitais.

Branka ordenava que trouxessem roupas secas para os três.

"Seque-se muito bem que eu quero comparar essas impressões. E nós vamos ter uma conversinha com algumas perguntas cruciais. Eu te garanto que se você for uma fraude e nos fez perder todo esse tempo, eu não vou ser muito condescendente."

"A resposta para a primeira pergunta é 2235539. Para a segunda, Krestintern. Você vai me fazer vinte perguntas, e a resposta da última é "Todo poder aos sovietes, por Lênin."

O oficial precisou parar por alguns instantes tudo o que fazia e encarar o sorriso provocativamente calmo de Jared.

"Não se esqueça dos choques, entre uma pergunta e outra, por via das dúvidas." Jared completou sem se abalar, pouco antes de ser levado para uma sala para trocar de roupa.

Quando retornou, Jensen e Annika foram colocados em um sofá a vários metros de distância de Jared e o oficial. Não era sequer necessário, eles não entendiam sequer uma palavra em russo. E era suficientemente desconfortável naquele momento estar a sós com Annika, mas um soldado garantiu que eles não ficassem sozinhos.

O soldado lançava olhares famintos para Annika, e ela abaixou a cabeça, constrangida e sempre apavorada. Jensen sabia que poderia ser maldade, mas passou o braço por cima do ombro dela para mostrar que ela estava sendo protegida. Fuzilou o soldado com o olhar repleto de um ódio ameaçador. Os dois se encararam por instantes, como dois cães que só faltavam rosnar. Em seguida, o soldado tirou os olhos repletos de lascívia de cima de Annika, e todos permaneceram exatamente do jeito que estavam.

Jared parecia sempre calmo, mas a verdade é que estava com medo. Todos o rodeavam como abutres, querendo que ele cometesse o menor deslize para prendê-los logo. Mas Branka estava apenas marcando os polegares de Jared em um papel em branco.

Ele fez ainda mais uma ligação de meia hora antes de permitir que Jared entrasse no país, não sem antes ser checado em pessoa por Dimitri Gorki. Dimitri também era aquele que tinha os documentos russos de Jared, um dos que ele deixara quando foi em missão para a Polônia.

Era um cuidado excessivo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, se não fosse Gorki quem pedia, provavelmente Jared já tinha virado um corpo inerte. Mas ele estava de volta à União Soviética, e Branka anunciava isso em alto e bom som. Jared mal escutava. Só queria tocar em um assunto que o oficial fugia durante toda a conversa.

"Como faremos com meus amigos?"

"O que tem eles?"

"Eles vão entrar comigo."

"Não, eles não vão."

Jared deu um sorriso desafiador para o oficial. Este respondeu com a mesma expressão, e Jared tornou a falar.

"Ligue para Dimitri novamente e vamos passar mais cinco horas aqui com sua burocracia. Afinal, eu sei que você não tem mais nada melhor para fazer, nós só estamos em uma guerra, afinal!" Ele sempre blefava com a habilidade de um jogador de pôquer. E era fato que ele já tinha ganhado muito dinheiro com esse jogo.

"Não, eu não posso."

Mas antes que Jared contra argumentasse, um homem de uniforme verde se aproximou de Branka, o semblante sério. Abaixou-se um poco e sussurrou algo no ouvido do oficial. O suficiente para expressão deste mudar completamente. Jared só conseguiu ouvir a palavra "capitão" entre as palavras murmuradas, mas sabia que era algo importante. O homem de verde então se afastou com a postura sisuda e deixou Branka um pouco desconcertado ao encarar Jared.

Branka suspirou e carimbou um documento antes de entregá-lo a Jared com a expressão estafada.

"Quer saber? Que o seu amiguinho no governo resolva isso, é ele quem tanto insiste para eu não estourar seus miolos de uma vez e acabar com o problema."

Jared sentiu uma grande vontade de mandar alguma ameaça pedante. Mas ele havia percebido que a sua expressão de rendição era totalmente forçada. Ele só tinha permitido Annika e Jared viajarem por causa do que aquele homem de verde havia sussurrado em seu ouvido, e Jared tinha um pouco de desconfiança do que seria.

No entanto, levantou-se e agradeceu com um aperto de mão forte. Deu as costas e aproximou-se do sofá onde sentavam Annika e Jensen.

"Nós vamos para Moscou." Ele disse com um grande sorriso de alívio no rosto. Annika levantou-se e abraçou-o com um sorriso muito aberto no rosto. Enquanto abraçava a loira, lançou um olhar satisfeito para Jensen, um sorriso de quem finalmente podia imaginar um pouco de paz.

Mas o sorriso que recebeu de Jensen havia sido apenas amargo. E arrancou também o seu de seu rosto. Assim que Annika se afastou, Jensen colocou-se ao lado dele e, ainda sem olhar em seus olhos, Jensen

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Tudo bem..." Ele disse com o cenho franzido. "Pode ser dentro do avião? Nós temos que ir."

"Nós vamos de avião?" Jensen engoliu em seco.

"Sim, ele vai sair agora. Ele precisava voltar para a capital e nós vamos meio que pegar uma carona."

Avião. Eles estavam indo dentro de um avião para Moscou. Ou seja: em menos de uma hora estariam na capital da Rússia.

Estariam na sede da aeronáutica russa.

Mas Jensen andava naquela direção desde que saiu de Varsóvia. Por que entrar em pânico agora? Ele precisava deixar Annika e Jared em segurança, e eles não iriam embarcar sem ele.

"Tudo bem. Vamos conversar quando chegarmos lá." Jensen forçou um sorriso conformado e Jared notou-o de longe. Mas apenas concordou com um meneio de sua cabeça e deu as costas, todos andando a passos rápidos para o lado de fora do pavilhão.

Estava chovendo muito e aquilo tornava a idéia de voar bastante assustadora. Jensen não entendia por que não adiavam simplesmente até um momento em que a visibilidade estivesse melhor. Mas eles estavam novamente correndo sob a chuva até o Tupolev TB-1, um bombardeiro monomotor com capacidade para seis pessoas.

Jensen entrou primeiro no avião e de imediato sentou-se à primeira cadeira que viu, exatamente atrás do piloto, de modo a que conseguia enxergar todo o painel.

Ele não podia negar o quanto estava assustado de estar novamente em um avião. A queda em Varsóvia ainda lhe parecia muito real, muito presente. Sua pele queimando, os pedaços de metal cravando-se em suas pernas. E o instável monomotor ligava sua hélice no meio da noite tempestuosa para um vôo audacioso até a capital russa.

Eles decolaram em poucos instantes, enquanto Jared ainda afivelava seus cintos ao lado de Jensen. O loiro engoliu em seco e lembrou-se, apesar de estar com medo, do quanto adorava voar. Mas em situações favoráveis. Sentado no banco do piloto. Não daquele jeito.

O piloto e o co-piloto não disseram nada antes ou depois da decolagem. Outro oficial russo de uniforme preto completava o sexto lugar, ao lado de Annika, e encarava a todos com severidade. Era um homem bonito, de olhos verde-claros, e Jared sentiu vontade de rir quando o viu tirar uma garrafa de bolso, aqueles cantis para bebida, e colocar na boca para tomar vários goles. Um russo que não negava uma vodka, um estereótipo estava sentado à sua frente.

Mas enquanto Jared observava os tripulantes e a estrutura da nave em si, Jensen não tirava os olhos do painel e das funções do avião.

"Você sabe o motivo real de estamos dentro desse bombardeiro?" Jensen virou-se para Jared e sussurrou, tentando manter o semblante calmo.

"Serviço de envio postal?" Jared já não tinha mais certeza depois da pergunta quase certa de Jensen.

"Não entre em pânico, certo?"

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Esse avião vai ser aposentado ou vai para o reparo. Olhe para a terceira luz no painel, da direita para a esquerda. A função de lançar bombas dele está danificada. E elas não costumam estragar sozinhas. Se isso está danificado, não sei mais o que pode estar"

Jared queria perguntar mais sobre o possível dano, mas apenas uma pergunta despontou em sua mente.

"E como exatamente você sabe disso?"

Jensen engoliu em seco e apertou os lábios.

"Essa é uma das coisas que nós precisamos conversar."

"Assim que desembarcarmos." A feição de Jared estava séria, e Jensen sabia que ele estava começando a analisar as possibilidades. Nenhum cidadão comum tinha acesso a informações sobre aeronaves. Na mais civil das hipóteses, um professor.

"Enquanto isso me faça um favor, pegue o pára-quedas debaixo do seu banco. Você sabe colocar um?"

"Sei." Ele disse apenas, e suas respostas secas já preparavam Jensen para a reação de Jared.

Com certeza seria completamente adversa.

A despeito do vôo arriscado, o Tupolev chegou a Moscou. A chuva tinha passado, mas o pouso na pista com um pouco de neve fora atribulado. O monomotor derrapou na pista e oscilou algumas vezes, parando enfim levemente torto para a direita.

O piloto soltou-se e abriu a porta do avião. As roupas suavemente úmidas dos três foram atingidas pelo vento polar russo que invadiu a cabine.

_Quanto falta para pegarmos uma pneumonia?_

Aquele pensamento oscilou na mente de Jensen apenas como uma suave distração. Suas botas tocaram o chão com um pouco de gelo e ele olhou ao redor. As dezenas de bandeiras vermelhas com a foice e o martelo não deixavam sombra de dúvida que eles estavam dentro da União Soviética. Havia alguns prédios no seu campo de visão e à sua frente havia um enorme saguão com janelas cobertas por placas de metal.

Eles andaram até uma porta que havia se aberto no final da pista. Quando entraram, no entanto, havia cinco soldados armados parados na porta com a postura impecável. Na frente deles, um homem de terno e um sobretudo preto muito longo que mais lhe parecia uma capa. Ele tinha os cabelos levemente grisalhos penteados para trás e olhos azul-claros, e uma postura ainda mais austera que os soldados atrás dele. Lançou um olhar severo para o grupo.

"Senhor Gorki, não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui." Jared aproximou-se com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Mas Dimitri nem mesmo olhou para Jared. Voltou-se para o soldado que tinha tomado alguns goles de vodka durante a viagem. Apesar de aquele comportamento parecer reprovável, Dimitri demonstrou respeitá-lo. Fez uma suave reverência.

"É ele, Capitão?"

"Sim, senhor. Enquanto Branka estava procurando as informações, eu levantei essa suspeita.." O oficial de olhos verdes confirmou e pareceu sisudo. "Eu não diria se eu não fosse da Força Aérea e não tivesse visto as fichas dos alemães eu mesmo. Ele é o capitão da Luftflotte 5."

Jensen escutou a palavra Luftflotte e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Deu um passo para trás, mas os olhares se trancaram nele. Ele entendeu tudo naquele momento. A carga que eles precisavam transportar com tanta importância para a capital era _ele_.

"O quê? Jensen, da Luftwaffe?" Jared perguntou, na sua voz uma inocência de uma criança.

"Se ele estava fazendo as vezes de espião, nós podemos estar em um problema de grandes dimensões. Levem-no, vamos fazer algumas perguntinhas." Dimitri apenas gesticulou para os seus soldados. Quando viu que estava sendo cercado, Jensen tentou fugir, naquele pânico imediato que não o deixava raciocinar. Era óbvio que não conseguiria escapar. Annika clamava em polonês tentando entender algo, mas ninguém se importava com ela.

Jensen podia ter aceitado aquilo, mas sentir os braços dos soldados o agarrarem pelos ombros e puxar seus braços para trás era terrivelmente real, e tinha gosto de derrota.

O botaram de joelhos e algemaram suas mãos. Jensen tinha os dentes trincados e o coração arrebentando em seus ouvidos. Jared tentou se aproximar, mas o impediram.

"Não, parem!" Ele bradou, sob o olhar repreensivo de Dimitri. "Vocês estão confundindo, ele não é da força aérea!"

Estavam algemando e prendendo o homem que tinha salvado sua vida por várias vezes. Que tinha salvado sua sanidade. O que eles alegavam? Que Jensen era um nazista? Um homem que ajudou a destruir uma Polônia cheia de civis? Um espião que queria aproveitar-se do fato de Jared ser da KGB? Aquilo não podia fazer sentido.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar-se daquela situação dentro do avião, daquele conhecimento técnico. Engoliu em seco, e percebeu que sua garganta parecia áspera.

"Você me decepciona, Padalecki. Depois me pergunta por que não damos informações a você. Talvez eu leve você também para a corte marcial." Dimitri fechou seu sobretudo depois de ter lançado um olhar mortal para Jared.

Mas Jared não estava vendo Dimitri. Ele apenas encarava um Jensen ajoelhado e arrancado de todas as suas esperanças. Um Jensen que teria o enganado e o usado. Mas que era tudo para ele.

"Fala pra mim que é mentira." Jared perguntou em alemão, e torcia apenas para que Jensen não entendesse. Mas ele entendeu. E começou a responder nessa língua.

"Eu juro, Jared, eu nunca quis..." Jensen tinha os olhos apavorados e suplicantes encarando os de Jared. Até quando um dos que lhe escoltava acertou-lhe um golpe na base do pescoço e ele caiu desmaiado, sem ação.

E Jared, enquanto encarava catatônico a imagem de Jensen desacordado no chão, acreditava com todas as suas forças que também tinham lhe acertado um golpe. Que tinham o feito desmaiar e que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

Mas o vento gelado da Rússia o arrebatava com uma jorrada de realidade. E congelava seu peito, e tornava cruciante respirar, e impedia suas lágrimas de cair.

**_I wake up, it's a bad dream, no one on my side_**

**_I was fighting but I just feel too tired to be fighting_**

**_Guess I'm not the fighting kind_**

**_Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side_**

**_**_But you're long gone, yes you're long gone now_**  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_And I'm thinking about those days_**

21 de setembro de 1939 – 10h15min

Moscou, Rússia

Agarravam os cabelos de Jensen com força e puxavam para trás. Ele gostaria de gritar, mas sabia que se abrisse a boca estaria perdido. Havia um pano escuro em seu rosto e ele sabia bem o que lhe esperava. Apenas nunca imaginou que doeria tanto.

Jogaram a água sobre seu rosto e dentro de suas vias respiratórias. Ela penetrou seu corpo como se fosse repleta de milhares de cacos de vidro, como se tivessem cravado estacas em seus pulmões. E aquilo se seguiu por vários segundos ininterruptos. Segundos longos e cruciantes em que Jensen podia sentir a água correr como fogo para dentro dos seus pulmões. Cada tentativa desesperada e involuntária de recuperar o oxigênio apenas puxava mais água e mais uma pontada de uma ardência indescritível para dentro de si. Em reflexos de engasgo, sentia sua faringe se fechando, aquela incapacidade de respirar que lhe dava a certeza de que estava prestes a morrer.

Mas sabia que não estava. Eles tiraram o pano de cima de seu rosto e acertaram-lhe um murro na boca do estômago, enquanto ele ainda não tinha arrumado forças para respirar. Jensen tossiu água sobre seu corpo e pensava quanto tempo mais até expelir apenas sangue.

Ele estava sentado sobre uma cadeira de aço e tinha seus braços e pernas amarrados a ela com tanta força que sentia suas mãos pulsarem. O capitão de olhos verde-claros o encarava com uma expressão cínica. Ele nem mesmo tocava Jensen, havia dois soldados feitos de carrasco para tal. Mas aquele oficial, que nem mesmo precisava se dispor àquele tipo de trabalho, sabia alemão e parecia muito satisfeito em fazê-lo confessar até o que jamais tinha feito, Jensen sabia disso.

"Sabe qual parte é a mais interessante?" Ele girou a sua própria cadeira e sentou-se apoiando o peito no encosto das costas. Tinha a expressão calma e pouco afetada. "Quando já tem muita água dentro do pulmão. Quando isso acontece, essa dor que você sentiu acontece a cada vez que você respira. E o seu corpo, desesperado para expulsar isso do seu corpo, começa a tossir."

Apenas a expressão dele indicava que tossir doeria o suficiente para ser muito divertido para o oficial.

"O que você quer de mim?" Jensen disse ainda tentando recuperar o ar.

"Quero saber por que estava junto a Jared Padalecki durante todo esse tempo. Quem te deu essas ordens?"

"Vocês não são amiguinhos da Alemanha agora? Por que estão se preocupando?"

Imediatamente após terminar a frase, o oficial acertou-lhe um murro em cheio no seu rosto. Ele tinha uma mão pesada, e escureceu a vista de Jensen.

"Vai bancar o engraçadinho agora? Quer que eu traga o aparelho de choque, é?"

"Não, eu não vou fazer piada nenhuma. Só que se eu sei que se eu contar a verdade vocês nunca vão acreditar em mim.

"Tente." O capitão já se acomodou na cadeira incrédulo.

"Quando eu estava sobre Varsóvia, no meu caça Schwert, fui finalizar um ataque e fui surpreendido pelo contra ataque polonês. Você deve saber que o meu avião foi um dos únicos a ser derrubados naquela investida."

O oficial tinha algo para falar, Jensen percebeu, mas ele estava esperando o resto da história.

"Eu estava queimado e ferido, e achei que fosse morrer. Mas Jared estava ajudando alguns poloneses feridos e me encontrou. Eles disseram que queriam fugir de Varsóvia e eu, como não tinha como me comunicar com ninguém, sabia falar polonês e estava sozinho em uma terra que era bombardeada todos os dias, achei que o mais seguro era segui-los. Eu menti meu sobrenome e me disfarcei de polonês."

Com um sorriso, o capitão se levantou.

"O seu caça foi o único a cair, um pouco suspeito, não? Nós já forjamos a morte de oficiais para sumir com o nome deles, é uma manobra velha. Você já tinha trabalhado como espião antes. E agora estava andando com Jared e quer que eu acredite que foi apenas uma linda coincidência do destino?"

Jensen quase sentiu suas narinas queimarem de novo ao perceber que o capitão estava começando a se irritar.

"Por que vocês estão tão preocupados? Jared era um militar dos seus? Eu não teria como saber, por Deus, ele estava com roupas civis e falando polonês. Eu só achei que eles fossem uns fugitivos!"

Se Jensen iria morrer, não precisava levar Jared consigo. Se os russos descobrirem que ele deixou seus segredos de Estado escapar por entre seus dedos, eles podiam condenar Jared à morte. E ele havia feito muito mais do que devia por Jensen.

O capitão colocou-se de pé e deu a volta na cadeira de Jensen, até quando o loiro não podia mais vê-lo. Apoiou-se no encosto de aço de sua cadeira e colocou a boca ao lado do rosto de Jensen, sussurrando.

"Eu quero a verdade. Você não está me ouvindo?"

E assim que terminou a frase, pôs as mãos em concha e acertou dois tapas simultâneos contra os dois ouvidos de Jensen. O som ensurdecedor encheu seus tímpanos de uma pontada aguda e muito intensa de dor. Um urro descomunal explodiu da garganta de Jensen e encheu o aposento.

"E agora? Está me escutando?" Enquanto Jensen escutava seu ouvido zunir, o capitão achou graça da ironia de sua frase e continuou com a voz baixa. "Vamos de novo, do começo. Por que você estava com Jared Padalecki?"

21 de setembro de 1939 – 21h05min

Moscou, Rússia

Na sala com a luz amarelada depois de um interrogatório tenso, mas ileso, Jared estava com as mãos agarradas nos cabelos e puxando-os com toda a sua força. Na mesa à sua frente, papéis espalhados com milhares de palavras que não o atingiam mais. Apenas duas frases regiam tudo o que ele se importava no universo inteiro.

"Pelo amor de Deus, parem! Por favor, por tudo o que é mais sagrado!"

Eram os gritos de Jensen, as suas súplicas para pararem de torturá-lo, que escapavam do quarto próximo. Aumentavam o volume dos rádios dos corredores para tentar disfarçar. Mas não conseguiam. Tudo o que ecoava pelo prédio era uma música amarga, entremeada com notas de dor e medo.

Ele não precisou convencer Dimitri que Annika era uma enfermeira. Ela tinha motivos para estar com ele, e já tinha sido mencionada em registros e inclusive na ficha de Jared. Como Jared uma vez havia dito, ela era uma velha conhecida, na verdade mais do que isso, com quem ele não teve muito contato até quando o desastre em Varsóvia os uniu de um modo quase providencial. Ela também era uma alemã, por acaso. Mas as circunstâncias eram muito, muito diferentes.

Ela tinha sido liberada. Jared tinha dado o endereço de sua casa em Moscou para que ela ficasse quanto tempo precisasse. Mas tudo o que ela mais queria era poder estar lá com eles, mas foi deixada para trás na neve russa, com nada mais que o nome de uma rua a se agarrar.

Mas Jensen jamais escaparia daquilo. Ele, sim, os russos tinham todos os motivos do mundo para querer dilacerar. Jared olhava todos aqueles documentos que a espionagem russa tinha conseguido. Se Jared não tivesse desempenhado um papel importante no ataque à Polônia, ele com certeza estaria no paredão de fuzilamento. Mas trazer um alemão anticomunista de alta patente para dentro das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas... Se Jensen tivesse descoberto algum segredo de Estado, Jared não escaparia da corte marcial. Mas, de qualquer maneira, estaria demitido.

Tudo isso porque tinha confiado e se entregado de bandeja a um homem que nem mesmo conhecia, mesmo que todos os seus treinamentos para espionagem lhe dissessem que aquilo era a última coisa que deveria fazer. Que ninguém é confiável.

Jared percebeu que os gritos cessaram e escutou a porta no outro lado do corredor se fechar. O som da voz do capitão do lado de fora parecia especialmente desprezível naquele momento. Provavelmente era aquele intervalo em que deixavam o interrogado, por assim dizer, esperando, para então voltar e fazer mais perguntas em busca de uma contradição.

Levantou-se e saiu da sala em que estava, olhando ao redor. Alguns poucos soldados, e o encararam com indiferença. Ele não era um prisioneiro, era um agente, apesar de tudo. Ele tocou a maçaneta da sala onde Jensen estava sendo mantido. Seus dedos não queriam girá-la.

Assim que entrou, suas botas pisaram em um chão repleto de água. Em uma pequena mesa havia alguns aparelhos que Jared gostaria de não identificar, e muitos deles repletos de sangue. E, no centro da sala, Jensen estava amarrado a uma cadeira com a cabeça pendendo para frente, a boca com dificuldade para manter-se fechada.

O que ele via não era mais o lindo loiro com sardas pontilhadas sobre seu nariz. Ele estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés, ao pele de uma palidez mortal, o rosto inchado, os lábios roxos e as mãos repletas de sangue. De sua boca entreaberta vertia um filete de sangue víscido que parecia escorrer ininterruptamente.

"Meu Deus, Jensen."

Jensen reconheceu a voz de Jared e ergueu a cabeça com certa dificuldade. Ele lançou apenas um olhar sofrido para o moreno, que engoliu em seco, ainda com a expressão atônita.

"Ah, chegou sua vez? Se quiser uma sugestão, eles ainda não me queimaram com nada. Deve ter óleo quente na cozinha, fique à vontade."

"Você sempre soube? Quem eu sou?"

"Não, mas ouvi você e Misha conversarem"

Jared deu as costas e espalmou as mãos na parede, com vontade de esmurrá-las. Virou-se novamente com o rosto enfurecido e conteve-se para não vociferar.

"Você sempre foi a porra de um alemão nazista explodindo cidades cheias de civis, fuzilando judeus inocentes?"

"E você sempre foi a merda de um russo enganando os seus queridos poloneses, não aponte esse dedo para mim sendo que você sabe que tem tanto sangue nas mãos quanto eu!"

E o semblante de Jared se tornou tão torturado que Jensen podia se ver refletido nele.

"Você era um inimigo e ficou sabendo quem eu sou e o que fazíamos."

"Jared, pense bem. Como eu poderia estar espionando você? Quando você me encontrou eu estava queimado e ferido, eu não poderia estar mais indefeso. Como eles enviariam um espião naquelas condições? E eu matei um oficial alemão por você, e faria de novo!"

Jared suspirou, levou as mãos à cabeça e trincou os dentes. Jensen sussurrou com a voz vinda de uma garganta que ardia.

"Você precisa acreditar em mim, Jared. Você viu que eu queria te contar, só não sabia como."

"E se eu acreditasse em você? De que adianta? Nós estamos perdidos de qualquer jeito."

"_Nós_ não. _Eu _estou. Jared, eu nunca vou dizer que descobri sobre você. Eu vou insistir até a morte que eu estava somente fugindo para a Rússia. Porque era só isso que estava acontecendo."

Jared não tinha palavras. Não tinha ação. Apenas enquanto toda a sua razão o impelia a abandonar aquele quarto, o seu coração inteiro se rasgava para abraçar aquele corpo destruído de Jensen. E ele sabia que aquilo seria sua ruína. Jared tinha a voz fraca, quase desistente.

"Como você pôde fazer isso?"

"Eu precisava fugir, eu tinha matado um dos meus!"

"Não, Jensen, como você pôde fazer isso _comigo_?"

O coração de Jensen tinha tomado muitos choques para suportar mais aquele golpe. E, depois de tanto tempo tentando impedir-se de se entregar, lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

"Eu jamais te machucaria, Jared, se ao menos você soubesse..."

Jensen se impediu e em sua pele molhada escorreu uma lágrima. Uma gota que seria insignificante se não lhe torturasse mais do que toda aquela água que agora encharcava seu corpo.

"Se eu soubesse o quê?"

"Se você ao menos soubesse, por Deus, o quanto eu te amo." Jensen tinha erguido os olhos e encarado os verde-azulados de Jared, e tudo o que via era um homem de alma quebrada e coração imenso, que apenas tentava fazer a coisa certa, a coisa mais sensata.

Jared deu as costas sem dizer nada. Tudo o que via era que nada disso estava certo, e que talvez a resposta fosse não ter mais sequer um pingo de sensatez. Bateu a porta e mais uma vez deixou Jensen sozinho esperando saber o que mais poderiam fazer com ele.

Na mente dele, com facilidade ele poderia imaginar. Mas preferia não pensar em nada. De novo. Tudo o que ele podia fazer para não mergulhar no desespero era tentar não pensar.

Dizer que um coração partido dói mais do que torturas físicas era para quem nunca tinha sentido um prego sob as unhas, uma descarga elétrica sobre o corpo molhado, água gelada sendo enfiada para dentro de seus pulmões. Como era fácil querer entregar tudo naquelas situações. Como era fácil achar que nada era maior, que nada poderia ser pior.

Mas tudo aquilo, se ele sobrevivesse, um dia passaria. Um dia seu corpo se recuperaria e as seqüelas seriam totalmente suportáveis.

Agora, perder Jared, será que um dia ele superaria aquilo? Porque ele não era apenas um amor. Ele era aquele que fez nascer um novo Jensen. Que resgatou uma humanidade de dentro dele, que ele sempre achou tão supérflua. Jared o ensinou o valor da vida, e inclusive o valor de sua própria.

E agora ele tinha ido embora. Jensen clamava cada segundo por um pouco de piedade enquanto a espera pelos suplícios já o torturava. Ele implorava em silêncio, mas não conseguia culpar Jared. Jensen tinha o enganado e nada mais parecia mais sensato. Era muito justo. Jared merecia escapar disso e ir viver a vida dele em segurança. Devia mesmo abandoná-lo e continuar com o que tinha.

Havia se passado uma hora. Para Jensen era muito mais. Ele estava com os olhos tão pesados que não sabia se era sono ou um ensaio para morrer.

Sua esperança se esvaía como aquelas gotas de sangue que escorriam por suas mãos quando escutou novamente a porta se abrir com cuidado. E ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo afogado e pudesse voltar a respirar.

Jared entrava com as feições sérias e um molho de chaves nas mãos. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira de Jensen. Agarrou suas cordas e com uma das facas ensangüentadas de cima da mesa, cortou um pedaço da corda que o amarrava.

"Jared, eles vão te matar, saia daqui!" Jensen estava aliviado de saber que Jared voltara por ele, mas apenas aquilo passava por sua cabeça agora.

"Cala essa boca." Jared vociferou enquanto desamarrava uma mão de Jensen e ele tentava ajudar a soltar a outra. Ele sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, só não conseguia imaginar como não fazer. Jensen tinha soltado suas duas mãos e já sentia seus pés afrouxados.

Assim que estava livre, Jared usou uma das chaves para abrir a janela, e a demora em encontrar a certa já começava a liberar descargas de adrenalina no corpo dos dois. Mas as mãos de Jared nem mesmo tremiam. Ele abriu a janela e os dois se debruçaram. Seus olhos oscilavam entre a altura do terceiro andar,

"Nós vamos andar por esse parapeito até a terceira janela. Você consegue?"

Jensen olhou para baixo e olhou para suas mãos ensangüentadas, os cortes relevantes.

"Vou ter que conseguir."

"Espere um minuto."

Os dois continuaram olhando para um holofote e Jensen tentava saber o que Jared queria enxergar. Ele terminou de dar uma volta em ao redor do prédio e Jared sentou-se na janela.

"Jensen, a gente tem três minutos até chegar na sala e quatro para descer, entendeu?"

Jared sentou na janela e pisou no parapeito. Se engatinhasse, com certeza seria mais seguro, mas um pouco mais adiante o parapeito se tornaria mais fino e eles tiveram que andar de pé. O vento russo estava um pouco mais agitado do que julgavam seguro, mas nada jamais seria seguro em se tratando de andar sobre parapeitos de um hangar russo guardado pela aeronáutica. Cada vez mais tudo parecia mais e mais insano, completamente impossível de escapar. Se saíssem dali, para onde iriam? Qual era o plano de Jared? O moreno esticou-se com dificuldade até a segunda janela, tentando ignorar a altura que a gravidade gritava, o medo de ser visto. Olhou para Jensen a tentar imitar seus movimentos. Quando estava prestes a chegar à segunda janela junto com Jared, ele perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio, sua mão repleta de sangue escorregando pela beirada da construção. Sentiu aquela sensação desamparada de não ter onde agarrar-se, de sentir o chão a muitos metros de distância atraí-lo sem nenhum impedimento. Jared então segurou seu pulso, a mão tremendo, o corpo tenso ao se segurar no batente da janela na qual tinha sentado.

"Por que você teve que fazer isso ser tão difícil?" Jared perguntou com a voz irritada e sofrida.

"Por favor, Jared, termina com isso. Me solta agora, eu caio e não vou mais ser torturado pelo menos. Você volta para dentro, sabe que eles vão nos matar."

Jared forçou o braço e puxou-o para cima do parapeito novamente e, com as palavras rápidas e ainda raivosas, disse a frase que apertou o coração de Jensen.

"Eu devia, Jensen, como eu devia. Você para mim não devia representar mais que um inimigo, que um traidor. Mas tudo o que eu sei é que eu morreria se pudesse te deixar viver por um dia a mais que fosse."

Sem demonstrar compaixão, apenas resignação, Jared voltou o corpo novamente para onde deveria atravessar. Eles novamente desafiavam a altura e seu próprio equilíbrio, no balance perfeito entre a máxima velocidade que alcançassem e a vagarosidade que era necessária para ser cuidadoso. Em mais alguns movimentos, então, eles chegaram à terceira janela, que estava destrancada.

Jared entrou no aposento, seguido de Jensen, e, enquanto o loiro recém entrava, Jared tirava uma escada de corda de dentro de uma caixa. Eles estavam em um depósito escuro e Jensen percebeu que realmente, Jared tinha feito um plano.

Desenrolando a escada pela janela e prendendo-a aos suportes fixos das estantes que continham toda uma variedade de utensílios, Jared novamente colocou-se para fora da janela. Colocou o pé na instável corda que pendia da janela e com uma agilidade militar, descia consideravelmente rápido. O holofote estava prestes a terminar seu giro quando eles tocaram o solo. Se aquele facho de luz tocasse a escada, em instantes perceberiam que alguém tinha fugido.

Jensen calcou as botas no solo com um pouco de neve e seus olhos eram pura ansiedade para Jared. Ele sinalizou para que Jensen corresse na direção dos pavilhões do hangar. Enquanto o loiro disparava a plenos pulmões ao seu lado, Jared lhe perguntava com a voz entrecortada da corrida.

"Em quanto tempo você consegue decolar com um bombardeiro?"

Jensen teve que se conter para não dar um grito ou parar de correr de imediato, tamanha sua surpresa e incredulidade.

"O que... Nós vamos roubar um avião?"

"Aquele Tupolev que nós viemos está sem supervisão, porque ele iria para reparo. Ligue aquilo, faça voar e nos leve para fora da Rússia. Espero que ele não exploda e que você seja bom, capitão."

Sim, Jared tinha um plano, e o plano dele era se matar.

Eles só corriam pelo pátio ainda sem iluminação e vigília rumo a um hangar. Porque a sua única esperança agora era fazer a fuga mais ousada possível, ou estariam mortos.

**_Where do we go? _**

**_I don't even know my strange old face_**

**_And I'm thinking about those days_**


	12. Chapter 12

21 de setembro de 1939 – 21h44min

Moscou, Rússia

Quando Jensen ligou as hélices, eles deviam ter alguns segundos até que todo o hangar se voltasse contra eles. Para o espanto de Jensen, tiveram mais de um minuto.

Em nenhum momento eles puderam observar o que estava acontecendo atrás de si. Eles não puderam observar o que se seguiu após a sua fuga – e de fato foi uma balbúrdia em busca de culpados e tentativas de parar o avião. Mas Jared e Jensen, eles apenas sabiam que estavam voando. Sim, eles estavam no céu e nenhuma bala ainda os tinha rechaçado.

Eles tinham simplesmente entrado no pavilhão, e, como se os esperasse um presente, as portas estavam abertas.

Jensen decolou, dando um giro completo para desviar de qualquer possível ataque. Jared estava sentado ao seu lado e nem mesmo tinha terminado de afivelar o seu cinto. Durante o looping, foi jogado para cima, impedindo-se de ser arremessado pela cabine apenas porque seus braços trancaram-se em torno de seu cinto com tanta força que quase deslocou seus ombros. Estava com os dentes apertados tão firme que sentiu dor ao afrouxar a mandíbula. Mas logo tudo o que tinham na sua frente era o céu azul depois que eles ultrapassaram as nuvens mais baixas e ainda carregadas. Voltando à posição normal, Jared afivelou seu cinto e gemeu de dor.

"Você está bem?"

"Meus... Meus ombros doem."

Mas Jared olhou para as mãos repletas de cortes de Jensen e calou-se de imediato. Não poderia falar a respeito de dor com ele, que depois de ter sua pele rasgada, o corpo surrado e o coração sofrendo de descargas elétricas estava pilotando um bombardeiro em uma fuga da Rússia.

"Para onde... Jared, para onde nós estamos indo?" Jensen ainda tinha as mãos crispadas no volante, e elas sangravam um pouco.

"Eu não sei. Para a Alemanha, quem sabe. É o único lugar do mundo onde você pode pousar um avião russo sem explicação e ter algum nome para então tentar explicar."

"Jared, a Alemanha é a umas sete horas de vôo aqui. Não sei se temos esse combustível. E, mesmo se a gente chegar, eu sou um fugitivo e matei um soldado. Não podemos fugir dos russos para ser presos pelos alemães."

"Ou eles podem não ter descoberto e você nunca passou de um covarde."

Jared não mediu as palavras, e elas acertaram Jensen em cheio. Ele puxou o volante para cima e o avião embicou levemente para baixo, de modo a planar e colocar-se completamente na horizontal. Jensen engoliu em seco e não quis bater de frente com Jared.

"Eu só não posso deixar você pousar junto comigo na Alemanha, e ser preso junto comigo."

"Ah, cala a boca. Toda essa merda de se sacrificar por mim, você nunca pensou nisso enquanto estava se escondendo e mentindo para mim."

"Você quer falar de segredos, Jared? Você quer mesmo? O que você diria de alguém que não parava de defender os poloneses mas estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade pra explodir o país?"

"Eu não sabia que a Rússia iria atacar a Polônia. Você acha mesmo que eles contam tudo para nós?"

Jensen suspirou e novamente tinha os olhos compenetrados.

"Nós vamos mesmo ficar aqui trocando ofensas?"

"Eu também não quero, mas toda a vez que eu penso nisso eu fico indignado."

"Olha, Jared, eu tenho muitas coisas que eu poderia falar, mas tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em te agradecer. Você é a coisa mais importante para mim agora."

"Eu preciso de você, Jensen. E é por isso que estou tão irritado."

Jensen prendeu o olhar em uma nuvem um pouco mais alta. Quem sabe aquele avião agüentasse chegar até a Alemanha. Jensen nunca havia pilotado um daqueles modelos russos, não sabia. Quem sabe ele realmente nunca tivesse sido reconhecido e fosse recebido na Alemanha como um sobrevivente heróico. E, em mais uma hipótese, quem sabe Jared o perdoasse e eles possam ao menos se beijar mais uma vez, assim que ele estivesse melhor.

Ele quase não admitia o quanto sentia falta daqueles lábios. E não sabia o quanto Jared fantasiava com os seus enquanto o olhava. Não agora. Agora ele estava ferido e tudo o que Jared mais desejava era abraçá-lo. Mas continuava com a expressão fixa para frente e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

"Porque você banca o ofendido se sabe que não fui eu quem te obrigou a se envolver comigo?" Jensen não agüentou mais o silêncio condenatório.

"Shhiu, pousa logo esse avião ou me avisa quando é que eu vou poder te abraçar."

O impulso de Jensen era largar aquele volante, puxar Jared em um abraço e dizer que sentia muito. Mas colocar os dois em perigo de cair não era exatamente o jeito certo de pedir perdão, então continuou com as mãos ensangüentadas e trêmulas esforçando-se para manterem-se firmes a controlar o avião.

21 de setembro de 1939 – 04h52min

Berlim, Alemanha

Sem perceber nenhum tipo de perseguição, eles chegaram aos ares alemães. Parecia tudo tão providencial que seria suspeito. Mas enquanto o azar não desse às caras, eles continuariam a agradecer o quanto estavam sendo abençoados por essa boa sorte. Mesmo que ela os estivesse levando para a Alemanha nazista.

Jensen pegou o rádio do painel e tentou a primeira comunicação com Berlim. Em meio a alguns chiados, tentou se identificar.

"Tupolev TB-1 para torre de comando. Pedindo permissão para pouso em solo alemão."

Estática por alguns instantes e então a resposta da torre. Jensen abaixou o avião em alguns graus e pôde ver toda Berlim

"Quem é o piloto desse vôo e qual é a sua tripulação, Tupolev?"

"Eu sou o capitão Jensen Ackles da Luftwaffe, fui dado como morto em ação mas na verdade eu fui capturado e estou em fuga. Tenho comigo um russo que me ajudou.

A estática dessa vez durou longos minutos. Jensen percebeu que o combustível estava para acabar e iniciou o processo de pouso mesmo sem autorização. Logo recebeu a resposta da torre.

"Seu pouso está autorizado, senhor. Nossas metralhadoras estão apontadas para seu Tupolev em caso de tentativas de ataque. Câmbio desligo."

Jared olhou para Jensen esperando que ele dissesse algo.

"Seremos recebidos lindamente, Jared."

De fato assim que pousaram e abriram as portas, havia soldados da aeronáutica armados esperando com suas metralhadoras apontadas para os dois. A imagem do Jensen sangrento e ferido ajudava a confirmar o fato de que ele era um fugitivo. Mas ele mantinha sua postura militar e Jared quase se assustava com ela.

Jared olhou ao redor. O nazismo tendia sempre à opulência. Havia bandeiras e suásticas penduradas e esculpidas em cada canto, ao longo daquele aeroporto militar. As longas pistas terminavam em pavilhões repletos de aviões Me-109 com as bandeiras vermelhas e as águias douradas carregando mais suásticas.

Um homem aproximou-se usando roupas repletas de medalhas. Era um homem de maia idade com os cabelos brancos despontando entre seus cabelos muito pretos e ensebados sob seu quepe preto. Ele tinha olhos tão claros que beiravam o branco.

"Major Kraufmann." Jensen deu um passo para frente e não disse mais nada, batendo continência em sinal de respeito.

"Capitão Ackles." Ele fez uma reverencia sutil ainda demonstrando superioridade, e lançou um olhar reprovador para Jared. "Então está vivo. Essas suas feridas, um avião russo? Acho que você tem muitas coisas para nos contar."

Ele pareceu muito calmo, mas Jensen conhecia essa abordagem. Sutil, amigável, quase pacífica. Era com essa mesma serenidade que eles entravam nas casas dos alemães e interrogavam as famílias, as ameaças tão tranqüilas até o momento em que resolviam invadir e revistar tudo, enfiar fuzis dentro de suas bocas.

"Com certeza tenho muito a lhe falar."

"Devo escoltar esse homem com soldados?" Kraufmann apontou para Jared e os soldados deram um passo para frente.

"Não, ele está comigo. Eu só estou vivo por causa dele."

"Vamos ao meu escritório, o que acha?"

_Acho perigoso._

"Acho perfeito, senhor."

Os dois o seguiram solenemente. Caminhar sob o vento alemão parecia surreal para Jared. Ele tinha fugido a plenos pulmões dentro de um hangar russo, escutando as sirenes de alerta, e de repente estava ali, depois de ter passado sete horas quase calado dentro de um avião, andando rumo a mais um interrogatório. Que poderia representar um visto de entrada ou uma passagem para o túmulo.

21 de setembro de 1939 – 07h02min

Berlim, Alemanha

Jensen saiu completamente abismado de dentro da sala do major. Jared estava ao seu lado imerso em um espanto ainda maior.

"É isso? Nós estamos livres para ir?" Jared parou ao lado de Jensen assim que Kraufmann fechou a porta de seu escritório se despedindo com amabilidade.

"Eu... eu não entendo." Jensen estava quase boquiaberto.

Jensen foi interrogado, junto a Jared. Kraufmann não tinha nenhuma feição de raiva ou ressentimento no início. Mas também não havia nenhuma expressão visível em seu rosto. O loiro narrou a história para o seu antigo superior com um pouco mais de bravura do que ela realmente aconteceu. Jamais citou que Jared estava disfarçado de polonês. Ele era apenas um russo que não suportou ver mais um prisioneiro ser torturado. Citou atitudes que jamais tiveram a coragem de tomar. Citou barreiras que jamais teve que passar. Apenas para parecer mais heróico, para julgarem digno o perdão da nação sobre sua deserção.

Jensen tinha as mãos sobre a mesa e tingia levemente de vermelho sem perceber. O major não pareceu se afetar. Apenas parecia impassível.

"... e quando os russos descobriram, eles resolveram me interrogar, por isso as minhas feridas..."

Aquele pedaço de seu discurso, exatamente naquela frase, aquilo trouxe um novo nível de interesse do major de olhos atordoantemente claros. Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e curiosidade perpassou seu semblante sem disfarçar.

Ele fez dezenas de perguntas acerca da Rússia. E, por eles serem aliados e estarem atacando a Polônia juntos, Jensen jamais imaginou que saber dos podres soviéticos o atrairia tanto.

Depois de mais algumas perguntas, eles foram liberados. Jared receberia uma certidão alemã e tudo estaria finalizado. Apenas aquilo.

Assim que a porta do escritório se fechou, eles estavam livres e ainda assim tinham aquela sensação presa na garganta.

"Você também acha que tem algo de muito errado aqui, Jensen?" Jared disse enquanto eles já começavam a andar para fora do prédio.

"Eu tenho certeza que tem."

Mais um vento soprou e eles sentiam algo de amargo na boca de seus estômagos. E enquanto eles tinham certeza que algo ali estava errado, eles olharam um para o rosto do outro e perceberam que finalmente não precisavam fugir de mais nada. Suas pernas quase fraquejaram assim que tomaram consciência de que não mais precisavam ficar tensas e prontas para correr. Finalmente estavam seguros. Finalmente estavam juntos. E era indescritível o quanto aquilo pareceu perfeito naquele instante.

"Ei, você tem uma casa para a gente ir cuidar de seus machucados?"

"A _nossa_ casa deve ter vários curativos."

Jensen não tinha sido reconhecido, afinal. Ninguém sabia que ele tinha matado um soldado, ou, se sabiam, não tinham se importado. E nisso um pensamento tomou conta de sua mente.

Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais corajoso e enfrentado a chance de ser dado como um traidor na Alemanha, nada disso teria acontecido. Ele teria abandonado Jared na primeira oportunidade, procurado um esquadrão alemão e nunca teria passado por aquelas provações sem igual.

E ele olhava para Jared e pensava que, se ele não se importasse, para Jensen tudo aquilo tinha valido a pena.

21 de setembro de 1939 – 09h32min

Berlim, Alemanha

Assim que Jensen abriu a porta, aquilo parecia tão distante quanto acolhedor. E, no quanto aquilo era contraditório, Jensen sentia-se perdido dentro de sua própria casa. Jared estava entrando pela grande porta de entrada e olhando ao redor.

No final da sala havia uma escada que acompanhava a parede com um tapete vinho que combinava com os corrimões de cedro. Longos sofás de um tom ocre se postavam ao redor de uma lareira branca e mais um tapete marrom.

Era uma casa tão impecável que parecia denunciar uma presença feminina. Apesar da camada suave de pó, estava tudo no lugar. Mas a ausência de enfeites, que fosse o mais simples, dava ao local a austeridade militar de um Jensen Ackles que saíra para a guerra. De um Jensen Ackles nazista.

Jensen também tinha um aparelho de telefone. Na realidade tinha tanto um quanto um transmissor de rádio, um ao lado do outro em uma porta lateral que dava para um escritório pessoal.

"Posso contatar minha casa daqui?" Jared perguntou para Jensen, e o loiro de imediato entendeu que era para falar com Annika.

"Não acha arriscado?"

"Com certeza, mas ela merece saber como estamos. Eu queria saber como _ela_ está."

Jensen concordou por final e ajustou os botões para chamar os números russos que ligariam para Annika. Quando o telefone chamou, em instantes foi atendido. Mas a pessoa do outro lado não disse nada. Quem primeiro trocou uma palavra foi Jared.

"Ann?"

Annika apavorada do outro lado da linha desembestou a falar em polonês, a voz aflita.

"Oh, meu deus, onde vocês estão? Como conseguiram um telefone? O que aconteceu com Jensen?"

Jared já estava cansado de contar a mesma história, mas precisou repetir tudo para Annika. A origem de Jensen, a prisão, a tortura. Ao contrário de todos, porém, ela não apresentou nenhuma pergunta impertinente. Apenas uma pergunta curiosa.

"Ele é nazista. Isso quer dizer que ele me odeia agora?"

"Jensen não sabe ainda."

"Hm." Annika murmurou e não disse nada.

"Ele não vai odiar você sob hipótese nenhuma."

Annika nada disse, apenas deixou Jared terminar de falar. E ele o fez.

"Nós estamos na Alemanha. Conseguimos fugir. Ann, eu temo por você. Se os russos quiserem informações sobre nós, eles podem querer procurar você."

"Não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se em não deixar os alemães prenderem vocês."

"Eles parecem que já nos aceitaram."

"Assim, só com uma explicação e boa vontade?"

"Também estranhei." Jared precisou concordar "Mas Ann, preste atenção. Esqueça a gente um pouco, nós estamos bem por ora. Você precisa ir encontrar o Gerald, em Leningrado."

Jensen descobria mais um nome que não conhecia entre as palavras dos dois. Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Annika respondia com a voz teimosa.

"Não, eu não vou."

"Não é mais questão de família, isso é questão de segurança. Ele era general da força aérea, ele vai poder te proteger."

"Ele nunca foi meu pai. E não vai se arriscar por mim."

"Ele não te odeia, Annika. Senão teria fingido que você nunca existiu."

"Muito obrigada pela consideração. Você sempre foi muito especial, J. Essa ligação está ficando arriscada. Boa sorte com tudo. Eu me viro a partir daqui, tenho sua casa. Não se preocupe comigo."

Jensen tinha saído da sala e deixou Jared sozinho segurando o dispositivo entre suas mãos, cabisbaixo. Annika não podia ser tão ressentida, ela precisava ir buscar ajuda, ou só Deus sabia o que podia acontecer com ela.

Enquanto saía da sala, viu Jensen pela porta entreaberta da cozinha. Viu ele despejar o líquido incolor sobre suas mãos e, assim que se aproximou, pôde perceber seus dentes trincados e a expressão de dor do loiro.

"Álcool nas feridas, Jensen, você quer desmaiar de dor?"

"Isso não pode infeccionar."

"Não prefere tomar um banho primeiro?"

Jensen sentia o quanto sue corpo pedia uma limpeza, mas a sua voz trancou na garganta ao tentar responder. Subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e decidiu que deveria mesmo tomar um bom banho.

Quando entrou no banheiro de seu quarto e tirou suas roupas, olhou para o chuveiro com uma hesitação nervosa. Ligou a água e deu um passo para trás.

Ele apenas encarou a água caindo, suas gotas eram indubitáveis flashes do que ele tinha passado na manhã interior. Sua respiração começou a hesitar e ele tentou inspirar profundamente. Mas ao invés de aquilo acalmar seu coração acelerado, ele apenas se lembrou das pontadas. Em seu pulmão ele quase sentiu aquela ardência, aqueles cortes de navalha descendo por suas vias respiratórias. Ele fechou a torneira e percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo.

_Não, isso é tão infantil. Vamos lá, Jensen._

Jensen ignorou suas memórias traumatizadas e ligou mais uma vez o chuveiro quando já estava sob ele. As gotas um pouco geladas atingiram suas costas e a açoitavam com memórias que lhe apertavam o peito.

Jared abriu a porta do banheiro lentamente. Estava um pouco preocupado com a sua demora. Machucado como estava, talvez precisasse de algum auxílio.

"Precisa de ajuda com algo?" Ele disse ainda sem entrar no aposento.

Ele engoliu em seco quando viu Jensen sentado na banheira vazia, olhando com os olhos brilhantes para o chuveiro de metal acima. Ele abraçava as pernas fracamente e piscava com a lentidão que convinha com toda a sua fraqueza mórbida.

"Eu mal consigo tomar um banho, Jared. Acho que estou meio inválido." Ele disse apenas, quase sussurrando

"Você só está traumatizado. Isso vai passar."

"Traumatizado. Eu não traumatizei nem mesmo de pilotar um avião"

"Você não pode decidir como sua mente vai funcionar."

Jensen sabia disso, e sabia o quanto ao mesmo tempo desejava poder simplesmente ligar aquele chuveiro, trancar a respiração e deixar a água lavar sua alma, ao invés de afogá-la.

Enquanto Jensen pensava nisso, Jared tinha tirado a roupa e entrado na banheira. Ele estendeu a mão para Jensen e olhou para seus olhos verdes com uma paz que Jensen não encontrara em nenhum lugar mais.

"Você sabe que não precisa enfrentar seus demônios sozinho, Jen."

Ele estendeu a mão e Jared ajudou-o a se levantar. Ele passou os dedos pelas mãos feridas do loiro e enquanto este ainda estava um pouco cabisbaixo, ligou o chuveiro.

Jensen sentiu um arrepio por sua espinha enquanto sentiu a água tocar seus pés. Jared estava debaixo do chuveiro e o puxava gentilmente para debaixo da água também.

Novamente a água pareceu cáustica para Jensen. Seu coração estourava no peito, mas Jared estava bem à sua frente. E ele sabia que ele nunca poderia afundar se ele tinha consigo Jared. Engoliu em seco e, sentiu que seu coração não se acalmava de jeito nenhum. O tempo todo acelerado, invadido pelas lembranças das mais de dez horas sendo içado no limite de sua consciência, levado ao extremo da dor, afogado em uma sala, seu coração abandonado e fragilizado sofrendo descargas elétricas que o descompassavam e faziam-no falhar.

Quando aquilo invadiu sua mente, estrangulou sua traquéia, ele abraçou Jared com força. Seus corpos molhados se uniram novamente de uma maneira tão íntima, tão única, que era a única coisa que poderia fazer Jensen se sentir seguro novamente. E Jared o segurava com tanto cuidado e tanta força que Jensen sabia. Enquanto as mãos de Jared passavam por seus cabelos e seguravam seu rosto de encontro a seu peito, Jensen só conseguia alimentar esperanças das quais sempre teve tanto medo. Mas ele nada podia fazer se ele precisava daqueles braços para se sustentar. Ter seu coração ocupado por aquele sentimento tão lindo talvez o curasse de suas fragilidades. Das fragilidades de ambos. Era um talvez, mas era tudo o que poderiam esperar.

O major Krauffman ainda respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Tudo o que escutara do oficial Jensen Ackles, se aquilo fosse verdade... Ah, mesmo se não fosse, seria um prato cheio para tudo o que estavam planejando. O grande gravador ainda em suas mãos parecia um tesouro prateado.

Deixasse que aquele traidor de merda entrasse em Berlim. Deixasse que aquele comunista imbecil fosse junto com ele. Compaixão? O major sabia bem que ninguém se arriscaria tanto por compaixão. Os dois tinham alguma coisa escondida, mas que não interessava a Kraufmann nem mesmo um pouco por ora.

Aquele ataque russo tão violento a um de seus oficiais seria mais uma arma que ele poderia apresentar à seus superiores.

Àqueles mesmos superiores que planejavam a Operação Barbarrosa.


	13. Chapter 13

25 de setembro de 1939 – 13h36min

Berlim, Alemanha

"Jensen, por que Annika não me atende?" Jared disse depois de desligar novamente o telefone. Jared sabia que Jensen não teria a resposta, mas tentava entender o que levava Annika a estar incomunicável.

Apesar da angústia de não ter notícias de Annika, era inegável o quanto as coisas pareciam finalmente tranqüilas. Berlim era apenas uma cidade agitada e livre de ameaças. Tinham se passado quatro dias desde que chegaram à Alemanha e a maior parte do tempo foi gasto descansando.

"Será que ela resolveu ir para Leningrado?" Ele se perguntou e viu que Jensen estava somente sentado sobre a escrivaninha do escritório, ocupado trocando os esparadrapos de suas mãos, ao seu lado uma caixa com gaze e pomadas para diversos tipos de luxações.

"Por que você não pede para ela vir para a Alemanha? Eu devo conseguir um visto para ela."

"Não, isso... Está fora de cogitação."

Jared levantou-se e escorou-se sobre a escrivaninha junto a ele. Tinha o cenho franzido. Jensen colocou a caixa de remédios de lado e desceu da mesa, ficando de pé também. Diante daquela sensação desesperançada em relação a onde estaria aquela mulher, não conteve mais sua curiosidade.

"Jared, quem é esse Gerald para quem a Annika deve fugir?"

Jared voltou os olhos para Jensen e engoliu em seco.

"É uma história bastante longa."

Jensen olhou para baixo, fitando suas botas e dando uma risada fraca.

"Isso quer dizer que vai mesmo esconder isso de mim?"

Jared sabia que não havia espaço para mentiras, nem hesitação. Isso já tinha sido sua ruína.

"Não vou esconder nada, só que tem um ponto em que você não vai gostar, pode mudar muita coisa."

Jensen insistiu com os olhos e Jared abaixou a cabeça um pouco antes de começar a contar.

"Gerald é o pai da Annika. Ele era um russo que teve um romance fora do casamento durante uma longa viagem à Alemanha, do qual Annika nasceu. Ele mal teve contato com a garota, mas, três anos atrás, temendo pela segurança da filha, ele me pediu que eu a tirasse da Alemanha e levasse para onde eu estava trabalhando. Que, por acaso, era a Polônia."

Jared fez menção de continuar, mas olhou para Jensen com a expressão um pouco sofrida. Molhou os lábios e suspirou amargamente.

"Não sei se devo continuar a história. Jensen, eu não sei até onde existe um nazista dentro de você. E talvez eu tenha medo de descobrir."

"Você sabe que eu não sou mais ess..." Jensen foi interrompido por um beijo de Jared. O moreno tinha calado seus lábios com os dele, e Jensen mal acreditava no quanto aquilo era delicioso apesar de completamente inadequado.

"Eu quero saber da história." Jensen separou o beijo, ainda sem conseguir afastar seus rostos. O moreno tinha a respiração pesada.

"Sim, sim, mais tarde." Jared não queria continuar a conversa. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Jensen, que trancou a respiração por alguns instantes.

"Jared, você não vai me fazer esquecer isso, entendeu? Nós..." Jared colocou a mão sob a camisa de Jensen e a voz do loiro engasgou um pouco. "Nós vamos... retomar essa conversa quando..."

Desistindo das palavras que lhe saíam esparsas pela boca, Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros de Jared e logo suas bocas estavam juntas novamente, ele segurando a nuca do moreno e trazendo-o mais perto de si, aprofundando aquele beijo.

Jared tinha deixado seu desejo de lado para cuidar de Jensen nos últimos dias. E, apesar de aquele beijo ter sido apenas uma tentativa de distrair Jensen, ele sabia bem o quanto o loiro o fazia perder completamente o controle.

Deslizando o casaco de Jared e arrancando-lhe a camisa, Jensen estava encurralado entre os braços deste e sentindo o calor começar a apossar-se de seu corpo. Jared tirou-lhe também a blusa, suas mãos escorregando ao longo das costas pecaminosas de Jensen. Estavam no meio de um beijo fervente quando o loiro se afastou um pouco. Jared não entendeu muito bem, até ele colocar a mão dentro da caixa de remédios que ele tinha colocado de lado e tirar dela um pote de vaselina. Empurrou-o contra o peito de Jared e encarou seu rosto com os olhos escurecidos de luxúria. Foi o suficiente para que Jared sentisse o pulsar de sangue descer para dentro de suas calças e enrijecê-lo.

Com as mãos quase desajeitadas em sua pressa ansiosa, Jensen abriu sua própria calça e Jared fez o mesmo. Tentavam não separar seus lábios, e, tão logo as calças e a cueca caíram por suas pernas, Jared agarrou a cintura de Jensen e ergueu-o para cima da mesa, sentando-o sobre ela, jogando os livros, ferramentas e porta-retratos para o lado. Alguns caíram no chão com um som surdo, mas naquele instante tudo o que Jared escutou foi o gemido de Jensen quando trouxe seu membro rijo contra o dele. O peito de Jensen ainda estava de encontro ao seu, seus dentes roçando na pele de seu pescoço e mordendo sua orelha. Seus corações descompassando unidos pela pele que esquentava, os primeiros resquícios de suor de seus corpos em contato um com o outro.

Jensen tentou se livrar das calças que ainda estavam presas em seus pés por causa de seu coturno. Quando conseguiu, ainda calçado, envolveu a cintura de Jared e o trouxe mais perto. O moreno tinha as mãos no peito de Jensen e empurrou um pouco o corpo do loiro, fazendo-o quase se deitar sobre a escrivaninha. Jensen terminou de empurrar os livros para o lado enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nos de Jared. Todos os livros e papéis enfim desabaram para fora da mesa, algumas folhas voejando pelo chão ao seu lado. Enquanto Jensen se apoiava em seus cotovelos, as mãos de Jared desciam por seu peitoral e abdome, e ele enfim pegou o pote com vaselina.

Enquanto aquele óleo ainda escorria entre os dedos de Jared, este apoiou uma mão no tampo de madeira da mesa e a outra manteve presa no quadril de Jensen. Com um movimento lento, deslizou apenas um pouco para dentro de Jensen, o movimento facilitado pelo óleo que lambuzava os dois. Jensen estremeceu, jogando a cabeça para trás com um gemido gutural, os olhos fechados com força. Jared respirava com a boca bastante aberta, tentando tolerar a vontade de agarrar o quadril de Jensen e empurrar até onde conseguia, ou qualquer coisa assim irracional e animal, apenas para acalmar o seu membro que pulsava de excitação por estar dentro do corpo quente e apertado que ele desejava cegamente.

Jensen percebeu que aquela vaselina esquentava. Que esquentava literalmente. E que tinha sido infinitamente melhor e mais fácil com aquele produto. E que algo que já parecia delicioso conseguia ficar melhor. E que nenhuma dor poderia ser mais recompensadora que aquela. Suas pernas que se trancavam em torno da cintura de Jared puxaram o moreno mais para perto. Em resposta, Jared empurrou-se um pouco mais, e de um ritmo lento eles voltaram a aumentar o ritmo. A mão escorregadia de Jared massageava Jensen e era toda uma nova experiência de sensações nos mesmos corpos que já haviam se possuído em outras vezes.

Dizer que as coisas não mudaram por causa da vaselina, da situação, do local inapropriado, seria mentira. Mas tudo só mudava de verdade quando existia alguém que eles desejassem mais do que o próprio ar que respiravam. E aquilo sempre faria qualquer situação em que eles arrancassem a roupa um do outro com desejo lascivo ser inesquecível.

Os movimentos acelerados de Jared fizeram Jensen soltar o corpo na escrivaninha e deitar-se com os olhos fechados e as mãos cerradas com força. Ele gemia o nome de Jared enquanto este sentia aquelas ondas de prazer enlouquecedoras aumentarem e tenderem a levá-lo para um orgasmo que mais uma vez o prostraria e enfraqueceria suas pernas. Por enquanto, continuava somente aumentando a velocidade de suas estocadas, e tentando conter a violência delas, mas era fácil demais deixar descontrolar pelo prazer que aumentava arrebatadoramente e tomava conta de toda a sanidade de sua mente.

Os gemidos de Jensen perdiam o ritmo e o sentido, e do jeito que ele arqueava as costas e se contorcia no limite de sua excitação, Jared percebeu que tinha levado-o ao seu ápice, e logo ele lambuzava o seu próprio abdome, a expressão exaurida. Em seguida Jared, com poucos movimentos mais, se permitiu gozar dentro do corpo do loiro, como se pudesse explodir, e abafando um urro que se confundia com um gemido alto, tão confuso e intenso quanto tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Ainda tinham a respiração ofegante entre dentes, o suor insinuando-se por seus rostos e pelas bases de seus pescoços. Jared curvou o corpo e encontrou a boca de Jensen com a sua. Deu-lhe um beijo curto, sem fôlego, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Quando afastou-se, ainda tinha dificuldade para pensar e respirar.

"Oh, meu Deus, Jensen, como isso pode ser tão..." Jared não encontrava a palavra certa, sua mente ainda inundada do prazer de instantes atrás, sedada e dominada por qualquer sensação que Jensen lhe proporcionasse. Ele manteve-se apoiado em seus braços esticados dos dois lados da cabeça de Jensen. Encarava seu rosto, seus lábios mais vermelhos, as bochechas coradas com suas sardas em evidência. Ele era lindo, como podia?

"Quero que você me distraia mais vezes." Jensen ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada no tampo de madeira da escrivaninha, acariciando os ombros de Jared.

O que pareceu apenas uma brincadeira para Jensen, fez Jared engolir em seco e colocar-se de pé. Ele se afastou levemente e Jensen podia dizer que tinha se acostumado a senti-lo dentro dele. Mas sentou-se e encarou Jared, que puxava as calças que ainda estavam presas em seus pés. Ele desviou apenas um pouco o olhar.

"Eu... eu vou tomar um banho."

"Sinto muito, mas eu vou com você." Jensen sentia o suor escorrer-lhe pelas costas e seu abdome lambuzado. Levantou-se e tão logo Jared entrou no banheiro de seu quarto, Jensen o seguiu.

Jared estava sério o tempo todo. A água começou a correr por seu corpo e ele limpava suas mãos enquanto Jensen entrava na banheira. Ele tentava nem mesmo olhar, mas Jensen não Mas bastava olhar para aquele corpo perfeito de Jensen, a água escorrendo por sua pele e deslizando ao longo das curvas de suas costas, aquilo já era excitante o suficiente. Se ele tinha o direito de desejá-lo, se Jensen não estava precisando de ajuda, se seu amor ali poderia ser traduzido em sexo e não em apoio, apenas aquela imagem começava a enrijecê-lo novamente, mesmo sabendo que ainda estava cansado demais para tudo aquilo de novo. Seu corpo parecia ignorar aquilo. Com um sorriso de canto, Jensen percebeu o que causava no moreno. E ele também não podia negar que os músculos totalmente definidos de Jared o deixavam estarrecido, para não dizer duro. Ele encostou-se na perna de Jared aparentemente de um jeito inocente para pegar o sabonete, roçando seu membro na pele do moreno.

"Mas que droga, Jensen." Ele disse quando sentiu que o calor tomava conta de seu corpo, antes de puxá-lo e beijá-lo novamente.

Os dois chegaram ao quarto exaustos. Se jogaram na cama de Jensen com os corpos ainda um pouco úmidos, a toalha nas cinturas. Tinha sido mais uma incrível vez, e ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos o som de um gemendo o nome do outro.

Eles subiram um pouco mais na cama e Jensen tirou a toalha para secar seus cabelos. Jared fixou os olhos nas pernas do loiro e passou a mão suavemente sobre a pele de sua coxa direita. Jensen abaixou os olhos e percebeu que Jared passava as mãos sobre uma mancha esbranquiçada, um pouco marcada, resultado das queimaduras de quando seu Junker caiu na Polônia.

"Se essas fossem as únicas marcas de uma guerra, acho que elas não seriam assim tão terríveis." Jared disse antes de juntar seu corpo ao de Jensen e abraçá-lo, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e escutando sua respiração profunda, as batidas altas de seu coração.

"Por que você não quer me contar, Jared?" Jensen não desistiria daquilo. Por que estava tentando o esconder mais algo? Isso já não tinha sido quase seu desastre da outra vez?

Jared se sentou e tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Jensen e sua voz saiu simples.

"Gerald é meu pai."

Jensen engoliu em seco. O esforço que ele fizera para raciocinar tinha sido exagerado. De fato, ele jamais imaginaria aquilo. Era tão absurdo que ele precisou confirmar o que parecia óbvio.

"Você e Annika... vocês são... irmãos?"

Como isso era possível? Nada jamais tinha indicado isso antes. Jensen não percebeu que estava um pouco boquiaberto, e Jared continuou a história.

"Somos meio-irmãos. E eu odeio dizer isso, mas não sei se consigo achar uma palavra melhor: Ela é uma bastarda. Meu pai se envolveu com a mãe dela enquanto estava em uma viagem e ainda era casado. E meu pai sempre foi um canalha desapegado, até mesmo comigo, e olha que eu cresci em um internato na própria Moscou com ele. Eu não sabia da existência de Annika até três anos atrás, quando meu pai me ligou e pediu que eu a tirasse da Alemanha."

Jensen tinha o cenho franzido e, apesar de aquilo estar fundindo seu cérebro, não conseguiu encontrar nada assim tão perigoso no que Jared lhe contava. Bem em verdade, agora que ele podia analisar melhor, nada daquilo parecia absurdo ou inaceitável. Apenas inesperado.

"Mas... por que estava tão difícil de me contar? É uma grande notícia, mas ao mesmo tempo ela me parece totalmente inofensiva."

"Jensen, se Gerald estava com medo de deixar Annika na Alemanha quando Hitler assumiu, você consegue pensar em um motivo?"

Os olhos arregalados de Jensen indicaram que ele tinha chegado à conclusão correta. Apenas para confirmar, Jared continuou a falar, a voz um pouco mais rouca.

"Sim, a mãe da Annika se chamava Hannah Ishuram. Annika é filha de uma judia. Inclusive esse é um dos motivos pelo qual ela não pode pegar um trem e vir para cá."

Jensen permaneceu parado encarando o rosto de Jared, mas sem conseguir vê-lo.

"Está... está tudo bem."

"Você não se importa?" O espanto nos olhos de Jared foi visível.

"Vou dizer que gosto? Não, mas isso não interessa. Eu nunca vou poder odiar Annika. Eu sei o que os alemães fazem com os judeus. E só de imaginar fazerem isso com Annika me embrulha o estômago, dói meu peito. Eu já não consigo mais enxergá-los como simples criaturas que sugaram a Alemanha. Eu seria hipócrita de continuar defendendo o nazismo. Cada pessoa... é uma pessoa. Não depende de raça."

"Não faz idéia de como é lindo escutar isso."

Jared mal sabia no entanto como era difícil pensar nisso, trair tudo o que concebeu durante uma vida. Mas ele sabia que jamais conseguiria matar um judeu. E sabia que nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, poderia machucar Annika.

"Jared... Você sabe que o Reich não elimina somente judeus, não sabe?" Jensen disse molhando seus lábios secos. "Eles não toleram qualquer transgressão... ou perversão..."

"Nós talvez sejamos mesmo uma aberração da natureza." Jared segurou as mãos de Jensen e sua voz tinha a simplicidade de quem jamais desistiria do que eles tinham.

"Por quanto tempo você acha que isso pode durar?" Jensen acomodou-se do lado de Jared e o moreno encostou novamente a cabeça sobre o seu peito. Escutou uma ligeira aceleração angustiada em seus batimentos, e abraçou-o firme, as palavras parecendo reconfortantes.

"Isso vai durar pelo resto de nossas vidas."

"Resta saber quanto tempo isso significa." Jensen respondeu amargamente fitando o teto.

"Exatamente." Jared respondeu apenas, engolindo em seco, e no momento estava entre seus braços tudo o que ele tinha no mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

06 de outubro de 1939 – 16h08min

Berlim, Alemanha

Durante aqueles passados mais de dez dias, o visto de Jared e os documentos da aposentadoria de Jensen no exército chegaram. Dispensaram-no do serviço, alegando invalidez psicológica por um trauma que Jensen até mesmo já havia superado, em uma época onde traumas não tiravam ninguém do front. Mas ele não achou nada ruim. Não conseguiria mais atirar em ninguém depois de tudo o que vira. Ele fora à sede do exército e já recebera sua primeira parcela. Jensen não entendia como eles faziam aquilo ser tão rápido, mas também não podia evitar pensar que aquilo também aos poucos tirava dele a autoridade de sua patente militar. Um capitão da Luftlotte era respeitável. Um ex-capitão em alguns meses já não seria ninguém.

Enquanto saía do prédio e andava pela cidade, percebia que olhares maliciosos lhe atravessavam pelas costas. Alguns cochichavam com quem estava ao seu lado. Era uma cena bastante atípica. Ao invés de indiferença ou respeito, agora com certeza o estavam maldizendo. Porque aqueles olhares eram inconfundíveis. Eram repletos de desprezo e repulsa. Jensen olhou para baixo com um sorriso resignado nos lábios. Tanto fazia.

Jensen deveria ficar fora até de noite, mas chegou em casa pouco depois das quatro. Abriu a porta com algumas compras em um saco de papel e um exemplar do jornal Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung nas mãos. Chamou Jared.

"Jared, olhe só isso!" Ele queria lhe mostrar a notícia que estava estampada na manchete. A Polônia enfim tinha sido completamente dominada pelos soviéticos e pelos nazistas. Tinha levado apenas um mês, e a Blitzkrieg, a guerra relâmpago alemã, tinha realmente sido eficaz.

Mas não obteve resposta. Franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor. Deixando as compras sobre a bancada da cozinha, viu um aviso sobre a mesa em um papel. A tinta da caneta ainda estava ali ao lado.

_Acabou a lenha e a querosene. Estarei de volta em breve._

Jared não conhecia Berlim, e aquilo incomodava Jensen. Mas durante todo aquele tempo Jared esteve trancado dentro de casa, e não parecia nem mesmo saudável deixar um homem daquele tamanho sem poder tomar um ar fresco que não fosse no pequeno quintal da casa.

Lembrou-se, no entanto, dos olhares de aversão que recebera durante o dia inteiro. E ele não costumava ter aquele tipo de intuição se não estivesse certo de algo.

No entanto, apenas jogou-se no sofá. Olhou para a porta do escritório e memórias daqueles dias em Berlim passaram por sua cabeça.

Jared tentava todos os dias ligar para Annika. E a cada dia que ele tentava, mais a sua esperança se esvaía, e mais ele se sentia culpado por tê-la abandonado. Annika jamais o fez. Ela sempre esteve lutando ao lado deles. Se eles não fugissem, Jensen estaria morto. Mas agora era irmã dele quem estava em risco. Incomunicável. Jensen percebia que Jared mal conseguia dormir à noite.

Passaram-se três longas horas. Jensen tinha subido ao seu quarto e pegado o seu revólver para procurar por Jared. Poderia ser um exagero, mas aqueles últimos dias não deixaram mais espaço para hesitação. Estava quase saindo quando o telefone tocou enfim pela primeira vez.

06 de outubro de 1939 – 21h27min

Moscou, Rússia

O frio fustigava de Annika com seus minúsculos grãos de neve, o vento jogando-os sobre a pele branca de seu rosto e fazendo pequenos cortes. Ela já estava às portas da casa de Gerald, um lugar onde jamais sequer se aproximaria se não soubesse que estava sendo perseguida.

Ela estava fervendo uma água na casa que era de Jared quando percebeu algum movimento nos arredores. Um carro parou na frente de sua casa, e ela olhou pelo pequeno vão da cortina a sua casa ser observada por homens fardados. Sua garganta apertou e ela se lembrou do que Jared havia lhe dito, que eles podiam procurá-la para arrancar dela informações.

Foi com isso que ela pegou dinheiro, seu casaco e a chave do carro. E escapou pela saída dos fundos, o carro passando despercebido na rua e misturando-se aos poucos outros. E, sem mesmo saber como, ela estava indo para Leningrado.

Ela agora estava parada na porta da casa de seu pai. De um homem que nunca significou nada para ela senão descaso. Se ela não estivesse com tanto medo, nunca iria lhe pedir ajuda.

Gerald abriu a porta. Ele era um homem alto como Jared, mas tinha os olhos mais claros e mais vazios, severos.

"No que eu posso ajudar?" Ele rugiu ainda da porta, protegido do vento. Ele falara em russo, e ela não entendeu. Respondeu-lhe em alemão, certa de que ele entenderia.

"Olá, Gerald. Talvez Jared tenha dito que eu vinha." Ela respondeu e percebeu que sua voz estava mais aguda que o normal. Ele entendeu o que ela disseral. E de fato ele foi avisado por Jared. O que não significava que estava preparado para aquilo.

"Você... você é...?"

"Sim, eu sou Annika Padalecki."

Ele engoliu em seco e foi até o portão abri-lo para Annika. Seu semblante permanecia quase inalterado, se seu cenho não estivesse mais franzido podia se dizer que ele não tinha se afetado.

Ele permitiu que ela entrasse e a situação constrangedora não diminuiu em momento algum. Ele pegou o casaco dela e ofereceu-lhe um café ou uma bebida, que ela recusou gentilmente.

Ela estava olhando para o seu pai pela primeira vez e ele só lhe oferecia uma bebida, friamente. Mas ela poderia agradecer. Não suportaria um abraço, de jeito nenhum. Os dois estavam em silêncio até o momento em que Annika quebrou-o.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu não vim aqui procurar um pai, não vim aqui exigir nada. Só que eu acho que estou sendo ameaçada pelo exército e Jared me disse que você talvez pudesse me ajudar."

"Annika... Eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu... nunca quis que você se machucasse, por isso pedi a Jared que fosse até a Alemanha te buscar. Mas eu fiz isso para deixar minha consciência mais tranqüila. Não para trazer o problema para dentro da minha casa."

Annika sorriu em desafio. Engoliu a ofensa em seco e pensou que não tinha dirigido por quase setecentos quilômetros sozinha para ser jogada para fora da casa do homem que ajudou a botá-la no mundo."

"Jared me disse que eu podia ficar aqui. Eu achava que um homem como você teria pelo menos um pouco de dignidade e não iria virar as costas para sua filha, sendo que pode simplesmente ajudá-la."

"Eu não falo com Jared muito mais do que falei com você. E, se o exército procura você, eu não posso evitar que eles te levem. Não tenho autoridade para isso."

"Eles não me ameaçaram ainda. Estavam apenas me rodeando. Mas se eu for pega, garanto para você que vou te levar junto e dizer que é você quem esconde o seu filhinho."

Gerald não temia aquilo. Ou não temia _tanto_ aquilo. Ele afinal deixou-a ficar e ignorava sua presença de certa forma.

Era seis de outubro, e, vendo que ninguém do exército a procurava, ela enfim conseguiu autorização para ligar para a casa de Jared. Foi Jensen quem atendeu, com a voz ofegante.

"Jensen, é você?"

06 de outubro de 1939 – 16h15min

Berlim, Alemanha

A voz da judia acelerou o coração de Jensen.

"Annika? Meu Deus, Jared estava louco tentando falar com você, onde você está?"

"Segui o conselho dele e vim para Leningrado. Gerald é um tremendo canalha exatamente como eu imaginei. Não me admira que Jared não fale com ele."

Annika parecia muito bem resolvida naquilo, mas aquele homem era seu pai, e ela gostaria de ter tido um ao seu lado quando sua mãe foi morta pelos nazistas em 1935. Mas ela estava sozinha. Agora igualmente estava tão abandonada quanto antes.

Falar com Jensen era ainda mais cruel. Ela sentia falta dele, quase mais do que de seu irmão. E como aquilo era injusto.

"Jens, posso falar com o Jared?"

"Ele saiu para comprar algumas coisas." E aquilo apenas lembrava a Jensen que ele estava demorando muito para tal.

"Ah, sim, eu não vou poder ficar muito aqui. Só queria dizer que estou bem. Quando eu estava em Moscou eu vi alguns militares cercando a casa, mas não aconteceu nada mais. Estou passando os dias trancada no quarto lendo Christian von Wolff, os únicos livros em alemão que achei aqui."

"Desculpe por isso, Anne. Nós nunca quisemos te deixar em perigo."

"Está tudo bem. Desde que vocês estejam fora de ameaça, não tem problema algum"

Jensen não conseguiu prolongar a conversa por muito mais tempo. Longe de ameaça, ela dizia. E agora ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde Jared estava. Saiu de casa para procurá-lo, mas não precisou andar nem mesmo uma quadra para encontrar aquela mancha vermelha de quase dois metros de altura sob o som do caçoar dos cadetes.

Jared se arrastava sob a indiferença dos passantes e a zombaria de três soldados. Jared tinha seu rosto ferido, a postura curva e mancava. Os militares o empurravam para frente, fazendo-o andar, ainda cambaleante. Jensen entendeu que ele tinha sido espancado. Aproximou-se com os olhos tão fervendo em ódio que mal conseguiu encarar Jared. Só olhava para a expressão divertida do soldado mais à frente e desejava arrancá-la de seu rosto junto com a pele de sua face. Jared tinha caído e estava ajoelhado no chão tossindo sangue.

Tirando o revólver da bainha da calça, Jensen apontou para aquele militar e todos eles pararam de rir apenas por alguns instantes. Apontaram suas armas para o loiro consumido pela cólera que se aproximava com a impetuosidade de um touro.

"Não, Jensen!" A voz de Jared foi a única coisa que o trazia de volta à sanidade. Ele tirou o dedo do gatilho e rugiu para o grupo que agora o ameaçava.

"Sabem o que eu vou fazer com vocês, cadetes? Eu passei mais tempo no comando que vocês passaram em todo tempo que vocês três serviram. Vocês sabem quem eu sou?"

"Claro que nós sabemos. Você é o ex-capitão da Luftwaffe que voltou da guerra com um namorado comunista. Você é uma vergonha. Por que acha que estamos resolvendo isso? Por que acha que estamos dando uma lição nessa bicha?"

Jensen deu um passo para frente para tentar auxiliar Jared, mas o soldado engatilhou a escopeta que tinha em suas mãos e apontou para o loiro. Jensen sorriu em desafio e tornou a falar.

"Você não acha que se eu não fosse importante para a Alemanha eu estaria em um campo de concentração, pagando por supostamente ser um sodomita?"

Jensen não era _supostamente_ um sodomita, e também da mesma forma não sabia o que o fazia tão especial. Ele foi aceito de braços abertos em uma pátria que ele quase traíra, ostentando um comportamento que todos já descobriram ser deturpado e de modo nenhum aceito pelos nazistas.

Mas a ameaça funcionou de certa forma com o soldado, que afrouxou os dedos que apertavam a escopeta com força. Jared tinha erguido a cabeça e encarava com os olhos agoniados os dois trocarem ameaças. Ele já tinha visto do que aqueles soldados eram capazes. Eles tinham mãos e pés pesados e um sadismo sem precedentes. Tentando conter seu ódio, Jensen continuou.

"Eu não vou arrumar problema para vocês, afinal, são vocês quem estão com os canos das armas apontados para mim e para Jared. Mas eu posso alertar as pessoas que nos interessam que vocês estão sendo um empecilho. Agora eu vou segurar ele pelo braço e levá-lo para longe de vocês. E nunca mais vou vê-los, estamos combinados?"

O cadete abaixou a arma e lançou um olhar de desprezo por sobre o cano metálico. Ergueu um pouco o queixo e deu um passo para trás.

"Ah, você vai me ver. Fique sabendo que assim que meus superiores acabarem com essa vista grossa eu farei questão de levar os dois viadinhos para Dachau. Nesse estado." Ele apontou para Jared ajoelhado no chão com sangue lhe manchando da boca à base do pescoço.

O campo de Dachau era o primeiro campo de trabalhos forçados construído na Alemanha. Tudo o que se escutava eram rumores. Mas o que se sabia da fato era que quem entrou lá nunca mais saiu.

Jensen ergueu o revólver para as costas dos soldados assim que eles viraram, e só foi parado por Jared, que se ergueu com esforço e abaixou a arma.

"Não vale a pena, Jens." Ele lhe disse com a voz sofrida. E ao olhar para seu rosto inchado e massacrado, Jensen passou o braço sob os dele e ajudou-o a caminhar.

Não havia uma única pessoa que se atrevesse a ajudar. Nem todos os alemães eram nazistas. Mas estavam todos imersos nela. E se não compactuavam, estavam morrendo de medo dela. Nenhum herói estava ali para oferecer um apoio. Jensen só tinha as forças das suas pernas para amparar o corpo enorme e espancado do homem que ele amava.

Em casa, foi Jensen quem banhou Jared daquela vez. Foi ele quem passou os remédios e limpou suas feridas. Ele então o deitou sobre a cama, o cobriu e deitou ao seu lado. Tinha os braços em volta de seu corpo e acariciava seus cabelos. Mas apenas alguns analgésicos esparsos não eram o suficiente.

Jared gemia baixo e os dois sabiam que precisavam de um hospital. Mas era apenas mais um risco, de que se negassem a atender Jared ou resolvessem sobre dosar um medicamento e apagá-lo, mais um tentando fazer a justiça nazista com suas mãos, pronto para ser condecorado.

Jensen tinha os dentes muito trincados, os olhos fixos para frente enquanto sua mente o trucidava. Eles tinham uma enfermeira que estava a muitas centenas de quilômetros de distância. Eles tinham um ao outro e aquilo era fisicamente muito frágil. E com a firmeza com que amparava Jared, Jensen parecia corajoso, mas estava aterrorizado. Ele estava com muito medo. A partir dali, o tempo todo.

Jared já havia passado por coisas piores e suportado. Não era aquela a questão. O corpo de Jared sobreviveria àquilo, sem dúvida. Era a esperança de Jensen que morria aos poucos.


	15. Chapter 15

08 de janeiro de 1940 – 19h34min

Berlim, Alemanha

Mais batidas insistentes e ordens em alemão para entrar. Olhares cúmplices e Jensen ordenando que Jared se escondesse, apenas com gestos.

"Jensen Ackles, o major Krauffman requisita a sua presença em seu gabinete."

Presença? Não era a respeito de Jared, afinal? Pouco antes de Jared poder protestar, Jensen tinha aberto a porta. À sua frente, um oficial alemão de preto pedia para escoltá-lo.

"Do que se trata?" Jensen mantinha as mãos muito presas à porta, sem sequer se dar conta de que o fazia.

"Ele mandou dizer que se tratava de alguns requisitos para a sua permanência no país."

"E se eu não quiser ir?"

"Então o senhor e o russo que o acompanhou aqui serão presos como traidores. Esteja na sede da aeronáutica amanhã às 8 da manhã."

Jensen engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar derrotado para Jared. Conseguiu ler na expressão do moreno que o assistia boquiaberto o quanto ele não aceitava isso. Os soldados foram embora e Jensen fechou a porta, ainda com dificuldade para largá-la.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Jared tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Jared. Eu sei que vai."

"Não, não vai. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sou um russo comunista. Vai dar tudo tremendamente errado."

"O governo continua me protegendo, vai que desta vez também..." A voz de Jensen era indiscutivelmente rendida. Ele sabia que não havia esperança pelo que Jared tinha feito.

Mas sabia que se estivesse no lugar de Jared, teria feito a mesma coisa.

"Sim, Jensen, mas você agora tem tanta autoridade em Berlim que os próprios soldados te trataram daquele jeito."

Jensen calou-se e as lembranças daquele dia passaram em flashes por sua mente.

Haviam sido quatro meses. E quatro meses poderiam significar milhares de coisas. Um amor que já quase não podia aumentar estava maior que eles mesmo poderiam suportar. Eles só tinham um ao outro, e aquilo era tão literal que era quase doloroso. Uma cidade inteira de cabeças erguidas e portas fechadas. De olhares desviados e ameaças diárias. Teria sido aterrador se não olhassem para o lado e um dos dois finalmente os permitisse ancorar em um porto seguro. Um bunker fechado ao ar livre.

Annika sofreu um bocado nas mãos de Gerald antes de poder voltar em segurança para Moscou. Ele era um tremendo crápula. Jared lembrava do último Natal, que Annika sequer comemorava, por ser judia, quando Gerald fez questão que ela comesse carne de porco. Foi o único momento em que ela ligou para eles, em prantos, pedindo pelo amor de Deus algum tipo de piedade.

Aqueles tempos eram mais do que difíceis.

Jared tinha atirado em um soldado para salvar Jensen de mais uma investida de preconceito. Eles tinham obrigado Jensen a entrar em um carro e só Deus sabia para onde iriam levá-lo. E a reação dele foi apenas um instinto de sobrevivência de quem sabia que tinha sua vida presa entre as mãos daquele loiro.

Não tinha sido um incidente isolado. Eles estavam em sua guerra particular contra o ódio, ao cenário de uma elite alemã imaculada.

Jared tinha tentado matar um oficial. Quase amaldiçoavam o fato de o desgraçado não estar somente morto. Porque agora eles apenas esperavam o inevitável. Não tinham dinheiro para fugir. Não tinham mais para onde ir. Eles estavam apenas exaustos. Sitiados como animais. Perseguidos ao limite das suas forças. Sobressaltados ao menor barulho. Assustados ao menor movimento.

Jensen enfim respirou profundamente e sentou-se ao lado do moreno. Tomou as mãos dele entre as suas.

"Jared, nós já duramos muito mais tempo do que imaginávamos, não é mesmo?"

Jared lançou-lhe um sorriso resignado.

"Afinal foram incríveis meses, não foram?"

"Nós podemos fugir e sermos capturados ou aproveitar esse tempo antes de eu ter que visitar o major?"

"Existe algo mais triste do que fazer sexo de despedida?"

"Não fazer, talvez."

Se beijaram. Seus lábios sem disputar espaço, apenas se desejando como nunca. Quando a ansiedade os levou para o quarto de cima. Quando o desespero arrancou suas roupas e o desejo unia seus corpos.

O fogo de sempre em corpos mais flagelados. O desejo de sempre em mentes mais cansadas. O amor de sempre em duas pessoas que jamais se cansariam de se amar. Mas um desespero mais peculiar que quase os fazia querer chorar.

Ao final Jensen tinha Jared em seus braços como sempre fazia, o moreno com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Ele tinha a voz rouca quando começou a falar.

"Eu lembro quando eu te salvei lá em Varsóvia. Você estava com a pele ardente em meus braços e eu só conseguia rezar para tudo aquilo terminar, para você melhorar e eu poder me livrar de você. "

Jared disse a frase com os olhos distantes e entre risos fracos. Jensen riu também em resposta, e realmente tudo aquilo parecia a uma distância interminável.

"Que pena que você não se livrou, pelo jeito."

"Eu não disse isso. Apenas queria dizer que não sabia o quanto ia desejar sua pele fervendo de encontro a minha. Não me arrependo de nada, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou com muito medo do resultado dessa reunião."

"Eu estou completamente apavorado." Jensen precisou confessar.

09 de janeiro de 1940 – 08h04min

Berlim, Alemanha

Estar de volta ao quartel general da aeronáutica era como uma ilusão. Jensen tinha as mãos suadas e um nervosismo que lhe secava a garganta. Tão logo foi colocado na sala do major, não conseguiu conter a pergunta, apesar de todo o seu conhecimento a respeito de etiqueta o dissesse que deveria esperar.

"O que fez o senhor requisitar minha presença à sua sala?"

O major de olhos infinitamente claros o encarou com uma paciência austera e desafiadora. Pareceu deleitar-se com cada segundo de silêncio que seguiu-se à fala de Jensen.

"Você parece nervoso."

Jensen respirou profundamente e seu semblante se tornou igualmente sério.

"E eu não deveria estar? Ser intimado à sua honrosa presença, não acredito que isso envolva apenas uma informalidade."

"Sagaz de sua parte, Jensen. Uma bela saída."

"O que quer dizer?"

O major Krauffman abria uma caneta tinteira lentamente, depois de ter disposto alguns papéis à sua frente.

"Quero dizer que sei por que etsá tão apavorado."

"Não sei o que quer dizer." Jensen negou com uma hábil dissimulação.

"Você teme pela sua segurança porque era um traidor e já cometeu alguns delitos em sua estadia em Berlim."

"Novamente, senhor, me desculpe, mas não sei do que está falando."

O major apenas colocava a tinta dentro de sua caneta e analisava cada um de seus próprios movimentos, arrastando os instantes em que podia-se escutar apenas o suave pêndulo do relógio.

"Jensen, e se eu disser qe posso te transferir para o interior? Que posso te enfiar em uma fazenda onde ninguém vai te incomodar nunca mais?"

Parecia perfeito, e perfeito demais. Esteve sempre sob as ordens de Krauffman de que deveria permanecer na capital, e era aquela a origem de muitas de suas desgraças diárias.

"Creio que queira algo em troca."

"Claro. Mas a sua parte é muito simples. Apenas exige um sigilo extremo."

"Acredito que possa confiar em mim, senhor."

"Jensen, eu preciso que descreva aqui todas as torturas que sofreu na Rússia. Sem se privar de sequer um detalhe. Sem se privar de sequer uma pergunta. Enfatizando o quanto nos ameaçaram."

Krauffman o entregou a caneta agora fechada e os papéis. Jensen hesitou em pegar a caneta e mais uma vez parou antes de começar a escrever. Aquilo... não fazia sentido.

"Me desculpe, senhor, mas... mas não entendo porque isso seria necessário."

"Isso é apenas uma etapa, Jensen."

Jensen pousou a caneta sobre a mesa e recostou-se de volta na cadeira.

"Novamente me desculpe, mas eu gostaria de saber o resto."

A paciência e o prazer do major em desfrutar da curiosiade de Jensen se extinguiram.

"Tudo bem. Você vai participar de uma reunião com algumas das nossas maiores autoridades. E você vai fazer o seu depoimento como um antigo militar de alta patente que sofreu ameaças soviéticas, como mais uma prova da infidelidade dos comunistas. Será um processo jurídico, Jensen, e você vai fazer parte dele. E, até que esteja tudo terminado, você vai ficar sob nossa tutela, 24 horas por dia. Mas vai conseguir sua maldita liberdade."

"Eu continuo sem entender, a que isso leva, a Rússia é uma aliad..."

O sentido que aquilo fez na mente de Jensen era inegável. Soviéticos não eram aliados. Soviéticos eram comunistas. Eram ameaça. E um pobre leal militar alemão covardemente torturado em terras soviéticas era mais um depoimento que poderia fazer a traição justificável à mídia.

Krauffman confirmou com o olhar níveo. Jensen engoliu em seco.

"Eu não... não acho que consigo."

"Ah, você consegue. Sabe por quê? Porque nós sabemos o que você faz. Nós sabemos que você e aquele russo tem um romance. Nós sabemos de sua traição. Jensen, você tem tudo para ir a um campo de concentração se levarmos em conta tudo o que você fez. E para perdoarmos isso, tudo o que precisamos é de seu depoimento"

Jensen tensionou as pernas como se fosse levantar da cadeira. Em verdade, tudo o impelia que o fizesse.

"Se eu... se eu depor... Jared... estará livre, assim como eu?"

"Jensen, ele... Ele é um russo. Assim que você terminar seu depoimento... Ele será caçado, você sabe. E ele é um pecador. De nada nos serve. Nós precisamos limpar a Alemanha."

"Um pecador? Como pode julgar-se capaz de decidir isso?"

Com muita propriedade, o major citou uma passagem do livro Levítico, da Bíblia, os olhos desafiadores.

"Não te deitarás com um homem, como se fosse mulher; é abominação"

"Não cometerás injustiça no juízo, nem nos pesos, nem nas medidas." Jensen respondeu de imediato, citando o mesmo livro da Bíblia. Os nazistas davam a Jensen e a ele um tratamento diferente por estarem na mesma situação.

Krauffman e Jensen se encaravam ainda pouco afetados. Como se fosse uma disputa religiosa, o major novamente tomou a palavra. Dizia a respeito dos corpos impuros e danificados.

"Contudo, não entrará até o véu, nem se chegará ao altar, porquanto tem defeito; para que não profane os meus santuários; porque eu sou o Senhor que os santifico"

"Melhor é a repreensão aberta do que o amor encoberto. O ódio excita contendas; mas o amor cobre todas as transgressões. Eu, porém, vos digo: Amai aos vossos inimigos, e orai pelos que vos persegue " Jensen levantou-se e a hipocrisia parecia rasgar-lhe o peito. Eu sei citar dezenas de passagens da Bíblia, caro major, e posso nomear milhares de pessoas que igualmente podem. Sempre existe um trecho que lhe convém, que pode ser utilizado para satisfazer um discurso e afirmar que existe um Deus que aprova cada uma de suas atitudes. Eu fui criado em lar católico e não sei se acredito. Mas se existe um Deus que compactua com essa injustiça, eu não quero crer nele. "

Krauffman não se abalou nem mesmo por um instante. Levantou-se também, os olhos plácidos e aquele sorriso de desafio de quem sempre esteve com tudo sob controle.

"Você pode discursar o quanto quiser. Os braços de seu namorado agora estão sendo algemados em sua casa. E você não pode fazer nada a respeito disso. Eu não _necessito_ de você. Voc6e seria apenas uma pequena ajuda."

Jensen nem mesmo esperou um único instante para irromper pela porta e sair da sala. Ele correu pelos corredores insípidos do prédio e cada passo seu parecia percorrer um nada em meio ao infinito. Ninguém o parou. O major permitiu que Jensen fosse até sua casa para assistir àquilo. Enquanto Jensen chegou ao seu carro, o major pegava outro para si.

Era chegar ao centro de Berlim para assistir à multidão se aglomerando, sua curiosidade. Jared humilhado entre todas elas de fato tinha as mãos algemadas. De fato estava sendo levado como um prisioneiro para um furgão nazista. Jensen acotovelava-se entre a multidão e empurrava as pessoas como se elas não passassem de empecilhos para que ele alcançasse Jared. Para que ele parasse os soldados, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria.

Jensne foi impedido por alguns oficiais. Também de entre a multidão que assistia, surgiu o major Krauffman com um sorriso sutil. Aproximou-se e sussurrou quase ao ouvido de Jensen

"Jensen, ou você se salva, ou vão os dois para o campo de concentração."

"Jensen, vai embora! Por favor, vai embora!" Jensen conseguiu escutar os gritos de Jared, e ele jamais conseguiria obedecê-los.

Se eles iriam levá-los ao inferno na terra, tanto fazia. Qualquer lugar seria um inferno estando sem Jared. Sabendo que ele sofria enquanto ele tinha que seguir em frente. Antes um deles estivesse morto.

"Eu não vou fazer a merda do depoimento!" Jensen urrou para Krauffman que estava ao seu lado, que encolheu-se para proteger os ouvidos do som alto. Com um suspiro, o major fez um gesto com as mãos.

"Levem-nos."

Algemas. Gritos. Vaias. Dentes trincados, golpes e algumasgotas de sangue. Entre uma multidão que formigava, entre um medo que os atraiçoava e o desprezo cruel de todos os soldados. Os dois foram jogados para dentro do furgão e fechados com um estrondo que calou suas palavras, seus protestos e suas esperanças. O som do ranger metálico e motor hesitante os embalou por longas horas antes que um deles conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, dado o seu choque, dado o seu medo.

Estava tudo terminado. O que eles tanto fugiram, em instantes, com o ritmo de uma avalanche. Estava frio, muito frio. E parecia um enregelar vindo de dentro de suas almas. Jensen não acreditou que ouvia a sua voz quando enfim disse a primeira frase.

"E apesar de tudo, eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo."

"Mas e nós não somos mesmo culpados? Nós dois somos duas peças opostas do mesmo jogo da guerra, apostando algumas medalhas e ganhando em troca ganhando sangue espirrando em nossos rostos. Você era um nazista. Eu era um espião. Talvez nós estejamos merecendo isso."

Jensen jamais negaria aquilo. Parecia-lhe muito sensato.

"Duas peças opostas, mas que se encaixam." Foi o que ele disse, tentando enxergar Jared na escuridão que se apossava do cargueiro do automóvel.

"Sim, que se encaixam perfeitamente."

Jared esticou a mão entre as grades, seus pulsos atados tentando encontrar Jensen. Ele percebeu, e logo as suas mãos estavam unidas, os dedos se entrelaçando. Jensen continuou, em um sussurro muito rouco.

"Duas peças que nada no mundo vai conseguir separar."

Jared moveu os dedos e acariciou as costas na mão do loiro.

"Eu te amo, Jensen."

E Jensen se deu conta de que nunca tinha ouvido aquela frase vinda de Jared antes, mas era como se todos os dias ela ressoasse essa certeza nos seus ouvidos.

"Eu também te amo, Jared. Mais do que qualquer coisa."

E ao mesmo tempo em que tudo estava sufocante, em que o espaço era pequeno, que o frio penetrava até seus ossos, eles tinham um ao outro para se segurar à beira do precipício.

"Será que nós vamos conseguir sobreviver a isso?" Jensen perguntou apenas porque não conseguia deixar aquilo apenas para si.

"Aconteça o que acontecer agora, eu vou ser seu para sempre."

"Nós dois nos pertencemos e isso não tem nada que vá destruir. É, pra sempre."

"Para sempre mesmo, viu? Eu quero dizer pra eternidade."

E eles continuaram aquelas juras de amor. E elas iam até o firmamento, até o infinito, porque somente acreditando naquilo, em algo que juntasse suas almas, em um destino que atravessasse qualquer barreira, inclusive a da morte que parecia tão iminente, eles poderiam enfrentar o que estava os esperando. E era tão próximo do inferno que eles mal podiam acreditar.


	16. Chapter 16

O campo de Neuengamme estendia uma grade metálica como uma gigantesca penitenciária. E era exatamente aquilo que ela era. Um campo de concentração para prisioneiros que feriam o regime nazista de alguma maneira. Centenas de prisioneiros em estados já deploráveis chegavam pronto para serem explorados ainda mais. E adentraram em Neuengamme com os passos arrastados, as almas acorrentadas a seus calcanhares.

Depois de enfileirados e tendo suas roupas despidas e trocadas por outras que cheiravam a morbidez, foram talhados no pulso à navalha uma seqüência de números. O sangue escorria pelas suas mãos e aquelas eram as primeiras de muitas lágrimas. Dentro do peito a desesperança como um buraco negro.

Uma vez lançados para dentro daquele campo, era como se tivessem sido arremessados vivos dentro de um túmulo. A expectativa daquele novo destino os angustiava.

Jensen, no entanto, olhou para Jared e ainda viu um sorriso com aquelas covinhas sutis. Ele olhou para o loiro e ainda viu brilho em seus olhos verdes.

"Olha o que eu consegui trazer para dentro."

Jared abriu as mãos e mostrou o crucifixo dourado que ele sempre tinha ao redor do pescoço e lembrou-se do que tudo aquilo significava.

"Quero muito ter fé agora, Jared."

"Os pecados, nós já vamos pagar aqui mesmo. Se o amor é a mais divina de todas as coisas, então tem um céu nos esperando, Jensen. "

Jared tossiu e Jensen ocupou-se em conter o choro que estrangulava sua garganta. Encostaram seus lábios muito brevemente pela última vez. Eles não podiam demonstrar nenhum tipo de afeto um pelo outro. Os soldados não precisavam de motivos para matar ninguém ali dentro. Eles apenas trocavam olhares cúmplices de apoio enquanto trabalhavam por muitas horas sem descanso. Dividiam sua comida quando um não conseguia alimento o suficiente.

Seus corpos perdiam aos poucos o vigor. Cabelos raspados. Emagreciam terrivelmente. O frio e as dores da exaustão penetravam em todos os seus músculos e acertavam seus corpos fragilizados.

Com o inverno, descobriram uma pneumonia em Jared que só se agravava. Jensen fingia que não sabia o que isso acabaria por acometer, porque era cruel demais para sua mente continuar funcionando dentro dos limites da realidade. Jared em compensação fingia que não tinha nada de errado, porque também ouvia falar do que os médicos nazistas faziam com seus pacientes. Eles não os tratavam – eles os testavam. E era a única coisa que eles podiam acreditar ser pior do que o que estavam enfrentando.

Mas enquanto todos os outros reclamavam por ter que se espremer nas mesmas camas de madeira, era o único momento do dia em que Jensen e Jared se abraçavam. Tinham as mãos muito unidas, escondidas da vista de todos ao redor. Aquele gesto que desde quando estavam na Polônia significava que existia alguém ali ao seu lado. Que tinha alguém que morreria por você. E, acima de tudo, aqueles dedos entrelaçados lembravam que a despeito de todos os sofrimentos a vida valia a pena. E enquanto tudo era decadência e desespero, degradação, eles tinham algo que ninguém mais ali tinha. Era com o calor trocado de seus corpos que enfim conseguiam dormir.

Ainda quando foram presos, o sol nascia rosa. Mas agora todos os dias surgia cinza no horizonte. Cinza entre a cortina de fuligem dos crematórios. Cinza de respirar fumaça e tossir cadáveres. Cinza de engolir tragédias e cuspir desgraças.

Em um solo em que o sol não toca não há flores. Nem mesmo para colocar sobre os túmulos. Mas não era problema. Porque não havia túmulos. Havia cinzas em um buraco cavado em uma terra regada a sangue.

Era ainda uma manhã cinza quando aqueles soldados alemães irromperam pelos portões do pavilhão e sentenciaram a Jensen uma vida repleta de pores do sol grise.

"Todos os prisioneiros de 20011 a 20030, em fila para o banho."

Os dois apenas estenderam seus braços para a frente e observaram os números talhados em seus pulsos, os números vermelhos sobre suas peles mortiças, gravando-os e marcando-os como animais. E, tal como animais, eles iriam para o abatedouro.

O número de Jared terminava com 29. O de Jensen, 31.

"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?"

Jensen ergueu os olhos em pânico. O banho do qual ninguém voltava. A câmara de gás. Era exatamente quando Jensen achou que não podiam tirar-lhe mais nada no mundo.

"Não. Não, de jeito nenhum."

"Está tudo bem, Jensen."

"Está tudo bem? Como você pode dizer isso? Não, fique aqui, eles não vão verificar número por número!"

O olhar de Jared não estava tão resignado quanto as suas palavras. Ele não queria aquilo. Ele não queria abandonar sua vida. Ele acima de tudo, acima de qualquer coisa, não queria abandonar Jensen. Mas aos poucos os prisioneiros se movimentavam. E dentro de instantes os soldados os levariam embora.

"Jen, eu estou doente. Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito. E não pode me deixar ir para os doutores nazistas. Você sabe, Jensen, você sabe o que eles fazem."

Jensen sabia e jamais pediria para Jared ficar sabendo o que poderiam fazer com ele. Eram as torturas mais hediondas inimagináveis. Jensen jogou-se nos braços de Jared em um abraço. Agarrou-se ao corpo dele com toda a força que lhe restava, até tirar-lhe o fôlego já recalcitrante, apenas para sentir aquele russo perto de si pelo menos por mais alguns instantes.

Eles não podiam arrancar sua vida daquele jeito a única coisa que o fazia acordar de manhã.

"Então eu vou junto. Seja lá o que forem fazer, eu quero estar com você."

Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jensen pela última vez.

"Jensen, eu sei que você não quer morrer. Não posso deixar você fazer isso."

"Eu não quero morrer, mas não quero viver sem você." A voz embargada de Jensen já não continha mais as lágrimas, e já não continha mais o desespero. Ele estava prestes a soluçar.

Quando Jared separou o abraço, Jensen sentiu um vazio tão grande entre seus braços que acreditou que aquele mesmo espaço sem nada sugara seu coração. Jared tirou a corrente com o pingente em cruz e segurou a mão de Jensen, colocando o colar entre seus dedos.

"Jensen, você vai sair vivo daqui. Eu sinto que vai. Você vai ter uma vida longa, vai casar, vai ter filhos, você vai ser feliz."

Jensen não conseguia conceber mentira maior. Não conseguia entender como ele podia dizer aquilo e de fato acreditar em si mesmo. Jensen jamais voltaria a ser feliz. Ele apertou o pingente do colar entre seus dedos e percebeu que a sua voz não saía, nem mesmo se ele se esforçasse.

"E lembre-se, Jensen, por favor, nunca desista. Você me prometeu."

A resposta de Jensen foram apenas as lágrimas abundando de um jeito insuportável em seus olhos. Ele não queria deixá-las tomar conta, não queria deixá-las embaçar seus olhos. Não podia perder sequer um instante em que ainda podia olhar para Jared.

Nos olhos do moreno deslizou mais uma lágrima e junto aos outros prisioneiros ele deu as costas. Os portões do pavilhão se abriram mais e era como se tivessem aberto os portões do inferno e a escuridão sugasse Jensen para dentro. Era exatamente como se cães infernais estraçalhassem sua alma, arrancando-a pelo espaço que deixar Jared abria em seu peito. Ele correu na direção dos prisioneiros que estavam sendo levados e enxergava Jared destacado entre todos como a luz de sua vida prestes a ser apagada.

"JARED!" Ele empurrou alguns prisioneiros e tentou desvencilhar-se da multidão. Ao enxergar a cena, Jared virou-se contra o fluxo dos prisioneiros e seus olhos afogados em lágrimas encontraram os de Jensen.

"Volte, Jensen!"

Jensen apenas esticou o braço para tocá-lo mais uma vez. Mas um guarda empurrou-o para trás e o mesmo fizeram com Jared. Eles estavam separados por um infinito de distância, e eram apenas mais três passos para que suas mãos se encostassem. Mas seus corpos foram puxados para trás e elas não mais voltaram a se tocar.

Jensen teve que fechar a sua mão e sabia que ela nunca mais teria a de Jared entre seus dedos. E naquele instante, Jensen chorou. Mas não eram mais lágrimas tímidas, era um choro copioso que rasgava por sua garganta, que abafava um grito de desespero. Caiu de joelhos, soluçando, agarrando o colar que Jared lhe dera até que suas mãos ficassem vermelhas. Ele chorou como uma criança desamparada, porque era apenas aquilo que ele era agora. Ele estava abandonado.

Os portões se fecharam e de lá Jared jamais voltou.

Muitos meses se passariam. Jensen não entendia como conseguia andar, como conseguia pensar, mas ele apenas se agarrava àquela corrente que Jared lhe dera, como se fosse alguma imagem de fé, como se aquilo provasse que Jared existia, ou existiu, e que ele era o homem que fez nascer um novo Jensen. Um Jensen que agora estava partido ao meio, desfeito em pedaços. Quase agradecia por seu corpo estar sendo levado ao limite da exaustão com aqueles trabalhos forçados. Porque assim ao menos ele não pensava.

**_Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side_**

**_But you're long gone, yes you're long gone now_**

Jensen não admitia, mas sempre esperava que Jared voltasse. Esperava que ele tivesse sido transferido. Esperava que assim que tudo aquilo terminasse, eles se procurariam em desespero e voltassem a se encontrar. E o coração de Jensen poderia bater de novo.

E era naquela maldita promessa de lutar até o fim e naquela esperança fracassada que Jensen conseguiu sobreviver. A Guerra terminou. Os presos dos campos de concentração foram libertos.

E Jensen esperou. Nunca soube de fato que fim levou Jared, mas sabia apenas que ele estava para sempre para fora daquela sua vida. E, por que só se mantinha vivo pelo que Jared fora um dia, Jensen cumpriu sua promessa e seguiu em frente. E o amor que eles juraram levar pela eternidade deixou um duradouro espaço vazio em seu peito.

Assim que conseguiu viajar, Jensen foi até Moscou em busca de Annika. Se existia mais alguém no mundo que ele amasse, era ela. E, se ele ia precisar ficar perto de alguém que ainda lhe desse o mínimo de sanidade para viver, essa pessoa era Annika.

Ela o amparou nos ombros com a força suficiente para não deixá-lo desabar. Jensen jamais foi inteiramente dela, mas em um ponto, Jared estava certo. Jensen se casou. Jensen teve uma linda filha.

Quando Annika e Jensen se mudaram para a Berlim Oriental, Annika Padalecki precisou mudar seus documentos. A partir de então, ela seria conhecida como Amy Ackles. Depois da queda do muro de Berlim, muitas coisas mudaram drasticamente. A filha deles, uma garota linda e inteligente, se tornou uma mulher exemplar como sua mãe. Ela começou a estudar História e ficou conhecida como uma das maiores professoras de Berlim, enfrentando todos os preconceitos que cercavam as mulheres no período.

Dizer que ter uma filha não aqueceu o coração de Jensen era mentira. Ela tinha sido a nova luz na vida dele, enfim se sentia completo. Mas os pesadelos, ele jamais conseguiria afastá-los. Ele começaria a esquecer como era o rosto de Jared, mas nunca esqueceria o que ele uma vez sentiu, porque foi a única vez em sua vida inteira. Era muito mais do que o tempo poderia apagar. Da guerra lhe sobraram apenas pesadelos perturbadores, e eles o assombrariam até o dia de sua morte. Dia em que ele enfim acreditou que sua alma descansaria em paz.

Jensen não conheceria seu neto, que nasceria dois anos após sua morte. Era um garoto incrível. Ele seguiu os passos de sua mãe e se tornaria um grande professor tal como ela.

Ele tinha o sangue do seu avô Jensen Ackles. Tinha sua aparência, a sua bravura e levou também o seu nome, em homenagem. Mas dentro de si talvez ele tivesse um pouco mais do veterano Jensen Ackles do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Talvez a alma do Jensen Ackles da guerra não tivesse de fato descansado para sempre.

**1º de setembro de 2010 – 4h55min**

**Varsóvia, Polônia**

Jensen acordou entre o cheiro insuportável de fumaça. Sua cabeça doía muito. O que tinha sido tudo aquilo que invadiu sua mente em questão de instantes depois daquele acidente aéreo? Ele estava apenas indo para um curso na Polônia, lendo um livro sobre o ataque nazista àquele país. Então seu avião comercial caiu dos céus e ele se tornou um pássaro com as asas quebradas.

Ele tinha nas suas mãos o colar que ganhara de herança de família. O cordão escuro enrolava-se em seus dedos feridos e o crucifixo de ouro já um pouco envelhecido pendia como uma súplica.

Ele ainda oscilava talvez muito próximo da morte. Mas ele sentia seu coração bater, e sabia que ele continuaria a bater por muitos, muitos anos mais.

E sabia disso apenas porque escutou aquela frase vinda de um polonês.

"Hej, jesteś dobrze?"

_"Ei, você está bem?", _em polonês.

A frase que parecia óbvia significava muito mais do que viu aquele moreno se aproximar com aquelas roupas azuis, e fitou os seus cabelos negros e olhos verde azulados, deu uma resposta em polonês que, depois de tudo aquilo, era inevitável.

"Estou começando a viver de novo."

* * *

><p>O final, ou talvez não.<p>

Sou sensata o suficiente para saber que minhas palavras nem mesmo se insinuaram a descrever o verdadeiro terror daquele período. E tenho uma vergonha imensa por estar ciente que meus estudos superficiais desmerecem a época. Esclareço que a indústria do Holocausto conseguiu transformar tudo isso em um drama particular. Não se trata de nazismo. Não se trata de monstros ou de heróis. Trata-se de guerra. Nem eu nem você, da frente do computador, podemos mensurar isso.

Minha intenção foi apenas escrever uma história de amor. E, para ela, lágrimas à parte, quero muito saber sua opinião. Mesmo.

Muito obrigada a todos.


End file.
